The Ripple Effect
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: [SasuSaku] Rain pelted down on the two, silence surrounding them guarded by tension. The deep sadness in her eyes and confusion embedded into his. 'The rain washes away all sins and this is where we will begin again... without each other'[FIN]
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ripple Effect**_

_By: Sweet Bliss_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: As the sun sinks beyond the horizon and night takes over, the fierce creatures of the night fight amongst one another, spilling innocent blood along the way. One young vampire must battle his way with a group of misfits to seek vengeance from the family he was robbed of. If only he hadn't a distraction during the journey… SS, NH, SI, & TN

……….

Chapter 1

………

'_Everything you do, say, feel, and touch effects someone or something else. Thus is the way of the ripple effect. Killing and loving are just two of the things that may occur. Are you up for the challenge?'_

Sheathing the metallic blade inside its leather confinements, obsidian orbs watched as the bloody body fell onto the ground. "Pathetic," was the only words he uttered, flicking the red liquid off his cheek. His boots crunched through the snow as he walked out of the lush green forest. Closing his onyx eyes and then blinking them back open into a crimson red color, he let out the pitch black demon wings that were once concealed.

He fit well against the night sky. Both haunting and alluring. The pale glow of the moon led him to a clearing, containing small homes and huts. Landing gracefully on the ground, the teen walked toward a small, tattered home; his wings hidden once more and his eyes back to a charcoal color. Opening the wooden door he braced himself for what was to come.

"Sasuke! You're back!" squealed a shorter girl with bubble gum pink hair. Her bright green eyes sparkled as she latched onto the boy. She purred against his chest and flicked her cute, little cat ears. The boy pried her from him and sat down at the dumpy table. "Sakura, what did I tell you before?" he growled, completely irritated by the girl's behavior. She bowed her head and answered, "Not to make a big scene when you come home. B-but… you've been gone for almost a month now! I had nothing to do! I was lonely!" Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. Why in the world had he even saved the girl in the first place? The girl's baby-like face snapped back up at him and she pouted cutely. "You didn't bring me back anything. But you promised," she whined.

Groaning, the raven haired boy dug in his pouch. Gripping the items, he pulled his gloved hand back out and handed the objects to the girl. She grinned and sat on the floor trying to open the candy wrappers. "Did you get any information about Itachi?" Sasuke shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. Sakura made a soft noise to show she listened and went back to opening the sweets.

This gave Sasuke a chance to look her up and down. She was still wearing the outfit he found her in. It was a long white dress, a grayish color now from dust and dirt. It revealed her cleavage slightly and covered her bony frame. Her pink hair had grown over the time that she'd been living with him. That was six months ago. She didn't know a lot about him nor did he know a lot about her, but they knew certain things. She was a runaway and had a high price on her head. He, on the other hand, was a vampire heir that left to exact revenge on his brother.

"Sasuke?" Her quiet voice made him lift his head to stare into her emerald orbs. "What do you want now, Sakura?" Her eyes lost their cheery demeanor as she asked, "Does this mean you're leaving me again?" He blinked quite confused by her question and he shrugged. "We'll see." Sakura had grown accustomed to his cold aura and had managed to cope with it in her own way. As long as she didn't bug him or ask him about his past, she wouldn't have a worry.

Sasuke stood and took off his boots. Sakura stood as well and she smiled before bidding her savior good night. Watching her enter the small room she slept in, Sasuke sighed and removed the silver armor he wore, leaving him in a black turtleneck shirt and some khaki pants. Shuffling around his small house, he finally sat down on his small make-shift bed and thought.

His brother was always one step ahead of him. Always learning of Sasuke's strategies. Every move he made, Itachi countered it. It was a confusing matter, but Sasuke was determined to bring his brother to Hell with him. Clenching his fists, Sasuke's brows furrowed. The bodies of his relatives; aunts, uncles, cousins, mother and father alike were lying in bloody masses on the floor. The only of his cousins still remaining was Obito who'd runaway before the horrendous massacre.

Flopping back onto the bed Sasuke groaned. He'd leave Sakura again by tomorrow before the sun came up. He didn't want to tell her because she'd told him once before she hated to say goodbye. This was how they compromised. He'd leave before she awoke, that way she would never have a chance to say 'goodbye'. If the chance he died during his missions, then she'd never have anything to worry about.

It was about four in the morning when he awoke to yelling, screaming, and banging on the door. "SASUKE! Bastard get out here now!" Sasuke sighed and got out of bed. There was only one person that voice could have belonged to. He opened the door, that's once decent front now was dented and splintery, and came face to face with a whiskered blonde.

The boy's mage outfit was slightly baggy and fell off in some places. His black pants were held up by suspenders and a long orange jacket covered most of his body. The mage hat he wore was battered and worn and taped up pretty poorly, and his blond locks stuck out from under the hats rim. Blue eyes were glossy as he screeched, "Sakura is gone! The kidnappers got away before we had a chance to attack. I'm such a worthless magician." He sulked and Sasuke patted his back. Then he reassured, "You'll get better… dobe." Naruto was about to strangle his rival but a silver haired man stopped them. He was an ex-ninja from a small village in a country far from this little run-down community.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Now is not the time to fight. We have to save Sakura," stated the older man, his mask slightly muffling his words. Naruto moved back and nodded, "Kakashi is right, Sasuke. We have to save our friend." The eighteen year old mage tapped his chin and pondered aloud, "Who would want, Sakura?" Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the left side of his house. "Ugh! We're not getting anywhere! Kakashi, can you do something? Like be all ninja-ish for a moment or so!" Naruto complained giving up on thinking of people. The masked man scratched the back of his head and said, "I dunno, Naruto. It might take a while." Sasuke closed his eyes. Who would want to capture Sakura? How come he didn't know she was taken? Then it hit him. Itachi's subordinates would do anything for the wicked murderer. It was probably Itachi's right-hand man, Orochimaru, that was calling the shots. Orochimaru was as wicked as his brother and a fellow vampire himself. He most likely sent his top men to do the job. He'd already run into three of them before.

"I think I know who might have done it. Finding their location will be… difficult," Sasuke informed monotonously. Naruto's blue orbs lit up and he grinned, "That a boy, bastard!" Sasuke glared and punched the magician square in the jaw. "Why I oughta-!" Naruto yelled but once again Kakashi stopped them. "Here's the plan…"

"Are we there yet!" Naruto asked for what seemed as the millionth time since they left. Kakashi sighed and answered, "Naruto, we have another five minutes till we reach the city. There we meet up with one of my old friends." Naruto nodded and grabbed hold of his hat as he sped off into a clearing. "Umph," he screamed falling flat on his face. Sasuke walked over and held out his hand. "Dobe." Naruto wasn't paying attention as his cerulean orbs landed on the person he bumped into.

She had dark hair and ivory eyes that held innocence and purity. She wore a jade kimono and she held a bouquet of flowers in her right hand. "I-I'm so sorry," she apologized gathering her sandals in her small, pale hand. "Don't apologize. It was my fault," Naruto said, hopping up onto his feet immediately. Kakashi finally made it inside the clearing and questioned the girl, "Are you Hyuuga Hinata by any chance, heir to the Hyuuga household?" Said girl nodded her head quickly and bowed her head. "Well, you can be of assistance. I need to speak with your father." Hinata raised her head back up and spoke quietly, "Okay. Follow me."

Once inside the household, Hinata led them into the parlor where her father sat. He raised his head and greeted them in a gruff voice, "Why if it isn't the famous rogue ninja, Kakashi? What brings you here with your friends." Sasuke leaned against the wall in the shaded part of the parlor. His onyx orbs were shining from the point and he was glad no one noticed. Kakashi already warned him about the town's history. The people hated vampires and weren't so welcome outside his village. It would also be difficult for them to travel from this point on. If the sun were out they'd be traveling through dense forests, and if the moon shone Naruto would most likely want to rest.

Just then a boy with long, silky black hair came through the door in a white kimono similar to Hinata's. "Oh, this is Neji. Kakashi, this boy right here is very strong and could be of use on your trip," the Hyuuga leader bellowed and motioned for Neji to step forward. "You might want to take Hinata, too. If she expects to take over the whole Hyuuga clan, and not have to hand over the rights to Hanabi, then she needs to be stronger and bolder. Could you possibly take her, too?" Kakashi sighed and looked at his old friend. "She could be of some use."

Naruto silently screamed 'yes' and smiled. It let him have time to get to know her. "Well, you might as well stay the night. Neji take these two boy's to the guest room," the old man ordered and Neji's ivory eyes scanned over Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't be much of a rival in strength but then again looks could be deceiving. Sasuke, on the other hand, he looked powerful. A worthy opponent indeed.

* * *

Sakura opened her jade orbs and looked at her surroundings. Her arms were tied with a rope and so were her feet. Underneath the bell sleeve of her dress were bruises from rough gripping hands. She didn't remember much about what happened and she hadn't time to think. Her ears perked up to a noise coming closer. When the door to the room opened, light filtered in and she made out an outline of a girl.

Her mouth was set into a grim line and her chestnut hair was tied into two buns. She wore a pink Chinese-styled dress and a pair of light brown capris. Her chocolate colored eyes weren't very happy and had no sparkle. They contained mixes of despair and hurt. They were dull and no traces of life were evident. "Hello, Sakura, I'm Ten-Ten. It's time for your bath and dress fitting. Itachi asks you to join him for dinner to discuss a few issues." The way Ten-Ten said it made Sakura flinch. It was an edgy tone and was as sharp as a knife. Whatever wronged her in the past, Sakura was certain to find out.

…TBC…

**A/N: I hope you liked the first installment of 'Ripple Effect'. I hope you like it and until I change things otherwise, this story will be a SasuSaku, InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen, and KinZaku for now. I'll let you know on a later date. But that is what I'm leaning forward into. But we'll have plenty time to figure that out because it won't have these pairings hints until a few chapters from now…**

**But anyways some characters might be OOC right now but eventually they'll be molded into their actual persona. So bear with me for a little while…**

**Sasuke is ademon vampire**

**Sakura is a cat humanoid**

**Naruto is a mage**

**Kakashi is an ex-ninja and human**

**Neji and Hinata are humans (Neji being a samurai and Hinata a geisha)**

**Ten-Ten is a captured human now working for Itachi**

**Orochimaru and Soun are vampires**

**Itachi is a demon vampire**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Ripple Effect**_

_**By: Sweet Bliss**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Bolting upright in bed, Sasuke tried calming down his racing heart. Running a hand through his dark locks he looked around the room. Naruto was still asleep on his makeshift bed while Kakashi slept on the bed across from him.

He laid back down on the sheets and tried to get some rest, but images of his dream-rather nightmare- kept popping into his head. "_Sasuke! Help me!"_ He covered his ears hoping to muffle the screams that echoed throughout his head. He was used to nightmares but none were ever quite like this.

The cries and pleas coming from the girl's bruised lips. Screams for the person hurting her to stop. Sakura wanted him to save her but he stood rooted in place watching the men hurt her. "Sakura," he sighed her name as he brushed back raven locks. He shifted onto his side while rubbing his neck. Two fang marks were carved into his pale skin, reminding him everyday that he was indeed a demon. On his back was a symbol that was embedded into the babies of his clan. This symbol gave him his wings and the Sharingan eyes, ensuring the baby was to be a strong vessel. A tool for someone else. Never to live their own life. Was this one fact why Itachi murdered everyone in the clan?

Whatever the reason, Sasuke didn't care one way or another. All the respect and admiration that Itachi received from his brother was gone now and replaced with hate and anger. But what did his brother want with Sakura? She was nothing but a mere cat humanoid and had no purpose what so ever. Or maybe she did.

He closed his eyes and placed his head on the pillow. Keeping his mind off the earlier dreams, the Uchiha tried thinking up ways to infiltrate his brother's plans. But no matter how hard he tried, images of Sakura were plastered everywhere in his mind. When he first met her up until the date of her kidnapping, then leading to future events that might occur.

* * *

"Ten-Ten, why do you not smile?" Sakura asked playing with bubbles in her bath. Blowing the bubbles out of her hand and watching them float off, Sakura let out a small giggle. The irritated brunette sighed then answered, "Because seven years ago, when I was twelve, vampires stormed into my village and killed many and captured the young girls. We were to either be used by Itachi and his men or made into servants. I was lucky enough to become a slave rather than a whore due to my late blooming." The cherry blossom frowned and kept silent for a little while. "But Sasuke would never do something like that! He's a good vampire that will come and save me and everyone else who was taken hostage," the green eyes cat humanoid said smiling brightly.

Ten-Ten blinked and kept her mouth shut. If Itachi or Orochimaru found out she was telling Sakura all these things then they would have their way with her. Just like numerous times before. She once held her purity dear then she thought of it as a burden. They humiliated the pure ones and hurt them the most. "I'm done, Ten!" Sakura said happily, unaware of the situation she was in. Ten-Ten flinched at the nickname the flower had given her. But she didn't say anything about it as she gave Sakura the new outfit.

* * *

Naruto fixated his hat and smiled. It was nice outside and it was best to enjoy it for now because in a matter of seconds they'd be gone again. Camouflaged by the night sky and guided by the moon's dim glow. He would only see traces of the sun and that would be rare. Best to enjoy them while he could.

This reminded him of his past. He grew up with special powers in him and he was banned from his village. His mother and father had already died in an accident, but one man took him under his wing and trained him to control his powers. But that man had disappeared and only left a note telling the young Naruto to head to the village where he met Sasuke and Kakashi. He later met Sakura and immediately liked her. She was different and didn't judge people at all. Sure she didn't know what certain things were, but she was a brilliant person that he had fallen for. But then again she didn't respond to the feelings because her heart and affection belonged to Sasuke.

"N-Naruto? Y-you should be inside and resting. We have a l-long journey," a voice called out quietly to him. The mage turned his head and smiled, "Hey, Hinata! Come over here and watch the sunset with me! I've been asleep long enough and I don't tire easily." If Sasuke heard that last part he would beat the magic wielder. The ivory eyed girl sat down beside Naruto and looked down at the world below. "Hinata, can I ask you something?" When the girl nodded slowly, Naruto continued.

"I overheard your father speaking to Kakashi about you. Are you really a geisha?" Hinata's cream colored skin was covered in red in an instant. "W-well, I'm really a geisha-in-training sort of deal. I haven't really m-mastered what a geisha knows. T-they don't just sleep with men, they highly resemble spies. B-but I'm not quite at the point where I would ever be considered a geisha. My little sister has already mastered most of the skills needed, but I've not." The blue eyed boy nodded and smiled, "Well, Hinata, we can master the things we want together! I'm not much of a magician, let alone mage, but if we work together maybe we can do it!" Hinata smiled at him her face turning redder by the minute. '_If only I had your enthusiasm, Naruto'_

* * *

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Before her sat a sickeningly pale, tall man. He wasn't Itachi but he still had a superior air about him. "Well, it seems to be that Sasuke has a good taste," he said staring with odd emotions in his eyes. She whimpered as the man neared her, his thin lips curling into a disgusting smile. "Yes, a pretty flower you are! How come Sasuke gets to have all the fun with you, when he should share his dolls with Uncle Orochimaru?" The man named Orochimaru was now sitting on top of the table looking down upon the table. His long, pale fingers revealed themselves from his cloak sleeve and they stroked her right ear. She flinched and avoided the inner part of her wanting to scratch the man's eyes out.

"Orochimaru, you're scaring her!" Orochimaru removed his hand and stood up from the table. "But Master Itachi, I was just-" The other person stepped out of the shadows and Sakura was surprised to see an older looking version of Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi. "Orochimaru, leave us alone. I want to talk to our dear cherry blossom," Itachi said his eyes never removing themselves from Sakura. The vampire whom resembled a snake bowed to the Uchiha and disappeared instantly. The crimson eyed Uchiha moved closer to the cat-like girl with such grace that Sakura cold have sworn he was floating.

"Don't mind Orochimaru. He hasn't gotten any from the servants lately and you could say he was 'sexually deprived'. Now, Sakura, do you know why we want you here?" The green eyed kitty shook her head no, scared stiff of the vampire before her Itachi smirked and said, "Because, my sweet blossom, Sasuke knows what he wants, and we all believe he wants you. My spies have been around and have seen the way he looks at you. Now if our hunches are correct Sasuke will come, and he won't enjoy seeing us toy with his sweet pet. And we will give him a choice." Jade orbs widened as Itachi stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Sakura bowed her head and tears welled up in her eyes. Itachi smiled wickedly as he whispered in her ear, "Good kitty."

Sakura felt Itachi's fingernails dig deep within her neck. The blood trailed down her neck and she began to grow sleepy. Her vision blurred as her eye lids closed over her green orbs. Her strength faded as she slumped into Itachi's arms. "Good kitty," He murmured into the darkness once more.

* * *

Hopping from branch to branch the group stopped among a small building. "She'll most likely be held captive in that building for now," Kakashi stated peering at the small place. Neji furrowed his brows and whispered, "We'll need a plan." The group sat until Naruto jumped up startling everyone. "I've got it! Hinata and I will distract! Hinata can use her geisha abilities and I can use a new trick I've been working on!" They all stared dumbfounded at Naruto's expression. He whispered something and a poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared, Naruto no longer stood there. Instead was a blond woman that was… naked.

Sasuke turned his head away from the transformation and then said, "Sounds great, but please give her some clothes." The girl flashed them all a smile as she changed back into Naruto. Kakashi cleared his throat, blush evident on what little skin that could be seen, as he spoke, "Neji and I will hold them off while you, Sasuke, are to quickly find Sakura." Sasuke nodded and the group divided.

* * *

"N-Naruto, are you sure t-this will work?" Hinata asked, her voice quivering. The female version of Naruto smiled as she opened the door slightly. Inside sat some bored looking men as servant girls walked by serving the men. "Hinata, there's been a slight change of plans. I won't you to make yourself unseen and I'll take care of these guys." Hinata was about to object but Naruto gently pushed her into the shadows. Naruto mouthed 'I'll be back in a second' and she went inside the room.

Once inside, all eyes were on this new blonde. Naruto smiled evilly as she sat herself down between two of the vampires. They seemed to be drunk and Naruto could clearly sense the alcohol on their breaths. "Hey, babe," one of them slurred pushing his black locks out of his face and the other one's visible eyes was scanning her body. "I'm Zaku and this here is my friend Dosu." Naruto smiled as she grabbed the wine bottle off the table and three cups. Pouring the red liquid into the three glasses she slipped in a little extra ingredient in the boys' glasses. "Here have this," Naruto said seductively handing the two men their champagne glasses. Watching with the utmost interest as they drank the liquid, Naruto smirked. In a matter of seconds they'd be passed out on the floor due to the little sleeping serum he'd placed in the glasses. Standing up Naruto worked his way around and managed to get all the vampires on the ground.

Transforming back into his original body, Naruto motioned for Hinata to follow. "We need to create a black-out. Neji and Kakashi should be finishing up with their jobs, and Sasuke fights best in the dark." Hinata nodded as she ran silently alongside the magician.

* * *

"That's the last of them," Neji whispered to his comrade as he removed his blade from the man's abdomen. Kakashi agreed to this and soon they were engulfed in darkness. "Naruto and Hinata must have made it to the power system. We'll be covered by the shadows. This will also throw off some of the demons in here. Vampires will be able to see better right now so we have to move fast." The Hyuuga flicked back a strand of his smooth ebony locks and soon he and the silver haired ex-ninja were off.

* * *

Moving about the darkness, Sasuke easily found the room where Sakura was being held captive. Leaning against the wall near the door he peered inside and saw someone else in there with her. "Little brother, I know you're there. Why don't you come inside and admire your pet's beauty with me?" The younger Uchiha entered the room silently and hesitantly. Itachi looked over his shoulder and stated, "I expected you to come." The raven haired Sasuke narrowed his gaze and queried, "What do you want with Sakura?"

Itachi smirked and then replied, "Her name does describe her quite well. She'd be the perfect bearer of my children." Sasuke punched his brother but Itachi easily evaded the move. "Do you want her back?" Itachi asked. Sasuke ignored his brother and lifted Sakura up. "That's a very stupid move, Sasuke. Never turn your back on your enemy… they might just-" Itachi was interrupted as a smoke screen came through the furnace vents. "What the hell?" Sasuke asked silently and then realized. Naruto. '_I'll have to thank him later,'_ Sasuke thought as he fought his way through the smoke, but then found it odd that his brother didn't follow.

* * *

Itachi smirked wickedly as he watched the group from his room. "Very stupid move indeed." Leaning back in his seat he smiled. Orochimaru entered hastily and informed, "Your brother and the other intruders kidnapped Sakura!" Shifting his eyes upward, the red eyed Uchiha stated, "Give them time to find a good place to hide." Orochimaru was shocked and about to object but Itachi silenced him. "Knowing my brother as well as I do, I know where he will head. Sakura will come back to me due to the little serum I injected into her. It can't be helped. Then we'll capture Sasuke and his friends. You'll know the rest later." The snake-like vampire nodded and left Itachi's quarters.

He'd teach his brother to be less reckless. Sasuke let his emotions rule him. The scene earlier was a test. He was so worried about his pet that he didn't even realize that his brother wasn't really there. When the time comes, Sasuke will need to be stronger. If he wants to become a true vampire then he must know each and every emotion there is.

* * *

Looking down at the fragile body in his arms, Sasuke couldn't but feel guilty. She hadn't been captured but for a mere day but she was already hurting. "We thwarted Itachi in one day! Man we are kick ass!" Naruto said, arms folded behind his head as he walked straight and proud. Sasuke shook his head no and stated bluntly, "Itachi is up to something. He would've sent some of his subordinates after us if he was serious. He's playing with our minds and I'm pretty sure that he'll be back." Naruto slumped and frowned muttering 'party pooper'.

Neji walked a head, keeping a watch for anything suspicious. When he stopped in his tracks, the others grew worried. Standing before Neji was a brown-haired girl with buns on both sides of her head. "Stop right there!" Neji sent an icy glare her way throwing her off balance. "I-I can't let you take S-Sakura away." Sasuke stepped forward, Sakura's limp body in hand, as he questioned, "What do you mean?" The girl's hard chocolate eyes turned sad as she answered, "She's the only friend that I have had. Her cheerfulness has given me hope, but your destroying that hope! Either you take me with you or you give Sakura back!"

Neji stepped forward a few inches away from her body. She stumbled back as he queried, "Why would we want to give in to your wishes?" The girl's scared expression quickly disappeared as she stood back up. She didn't care that he was a head taller than her, as she grabbed his shirt color and said to his face, "Because I'll kick your fucking ass." The Hyuuga boy's mouth went slightly agape as Naruto shoved him aside. "Anyone who can stand up to that ass is welcome in our group. Congrats, your one of us now!" Naruto said shaking her hand, ignoring the glare both Sasuke and Neji shot at him. The girl smiled as she introduced herself, "I am Ten-Ten. One hundred percent accurate with any weapon you give me, and also a karate master!"

………

_**Later On**_

………

Sitting beside Sakura's motionless body, Sasuke finally got a chance to see what all damage had been done to her. A small mark was on the back of her neck and he was relieved that it wasn't fang marks. Everything else seemed fine until his eyes landed on a deep red coloring seeping through the dress she wore. "Hey, Hinata, come here for a second!" Sasuke called to the violet haired Hyuuga. She hurriedly came over and sat down on the other side of Sakura.

"Do you have anything to help this wound on her side?" he asked quietly covering up his concern. Hinata dug in her small bag and pulled out a few medical supplies. "I'm not much of a medic, but this should keep her from losing more blood and becoming infected until we reach our next destination," the female's hushed voice came. Standing up, Sasuke thanked her and went back to sit around the fire.

* * *

Jade green eyes opened slowly and when vision returned to her, she noticed hse was lying on the forest floor. Little streaks of sunshine found their way through the huge mass of tree leaves and brightened up the lush trees. Before her sat a raven haired boy beneath a tree's shade. "S-Sasuke," she croaked trying to get his attention. He seemed startled at first but he quickly dismissed the surprised look as his obsidian orbs rested upon her. She untangled herself from the shards of a blanket that covered her, as she made her way to Sasuke.

She sat down next to him and rubbed her side. It hurt a lot. "Let me see your side," Sasuke ordered as he removed her hands. Hinata had done a good job wrapping it up, but the bandages were now soaked with blood. Fortunately for Sasuke, Hinata left a few clean bandages with him. Unfortunately, Ten-Ten and Hinata were out looking for food while the other three were looking for a village close by.

Sasuke removed the old wrappings and he looked at the cut. Sasuke leaned in to get a better look at the cut and suspected it to be a cause of a sword. "Is it a bad?" Sakura asked worriedly. Sasuke shook his head no while he placed a new bandage over the injury. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and fixed her dress back. "Thanks for saving me, Sasuke," the green eyed kitty whispered wrapping her arms around the boy.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"They don't look too bright, but they do have a strong aura about them, Ino."

"But, Shikamaru, you don't even have to fight them! Just take their food!"

Resting his back against the tree trunk the boy sighed. Why did this girl have to be so troublesome? The boy known as Shikamaru held out his hand so that his small fairy friend could rest there. "That's all you've been saying for the past few hours. There are only two of them now!" The brunette shook his head at the fairy's whining. "If you've forgotten, Ino, I'm an elf. I don't stand a chance!" Shikamaru explained setting the mythical creature down on the branch.

Ino frowned and huffed. Placing her hands on her hips, the winged girl mocked her elfin friend, "'_I'm an elf. I don't stand a chance.'_ See? Those pessimistic remarks of your are always getting in the way! You are also the smartest, sneakiest elf in our village!" The elfin boy finally decided that it was best not to argue and gave in to her. Picking up the winged female, he placed her on his shoulder. "Time for some food!" Ino sang happily, rocking her tiny body back and forth.

* * *

_**A/N: This is it for chapter 2! I'm glad you all reviewed and liked it! (excluding my friend's stupid flame) Now before you say it was a little rushed that they found Sakura that quick let me say: Itachi has something planned but I can't tell you! And before I bid you farewell I must tell you the species of the rest of the characters!**_

Shikamaru is an elf

Ino is a fairy (but she can fix her size to be small or regular height)

Shino and Choji are human

Kiba is a werewolf

Rock Lee is a mermaid (yeah, pretty scary, but his role is actually funny!)

Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai are half elves living in Shikamaru's village

_**I'll tell you other character roles later! Anyways, I'm open for suggestions and constructive criticism, but no flames! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you can!**_

_**Love You All!**_

_**Sweet Bliss**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Ripple Effect**_

_By: Sweet Bliss_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, however I do own this story and its plot

………

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura smiled happily, dancing about in the sun's warm rays. She hadn't been in the sun like this in so long. Where she lived with Sasuke wasn't that sunny. Mountains surrounded the small village, and snow was the only thing that greeted her in the morning. She was also glad that she was away from Itachi, and back with Sasuke. Nothing else at the moment mattered but the fact he was here with her.

Watching the cat girl from his spot in the shade, Sasuke smirked. She was so clueless that it rivaled Naruto. She was so innocent where as, he was tainted. She was an angel; something pure and bright. He was a demon; evil and dark. So different yet alike in so many ways. Ways that he himself didn't even understand. Looking at the tear-shaped, jade stone in his hands he sighed. A small hole was drilled into it, and a silver chain was looped through the stone. '_Perfect.'_

Sensing someone nearby, Sakura looked in the direction of the sound. It was just Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke!" she greeted cheerfully causing him to wince. He'd be deaf soon. Remembering why he'd come over, the vampire opened his hand where the necklace sat in his palm. It had immediately caught Sakura's eye as she squealed, "For me?" Not answering, the raven haired teen placed the necklace around her neck.

The cat humanoid latched onto the boy in a quick hug but quickly broke away when she heard another noise. Her cat instincts taking over, the bubble gum pink haired girl made her way up the tree. At the edge of the limb sat an elfin boy with a fairy perched on top of his shoulder. "Hi!" Sakura said startling him and the small fairy on his shoulder. Both the elf and the fairy were soon on the ground twitching.

Ino rubbed her small head and groaned, "That has to be the LOUDEST person we've ever come across!" Sakura giggled, picking up the fairy with her small hand. Shikamaru bit his lip and covered his long, pointy ears as Ino wailed, "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, FOREHEAD BITCH!" The green eyed kitty tilted her head to the side and frowned. She immediately let go of the winged girl as Shikamaru called out to his friend. Sakura smiled wickedly as she asked, "Did I hurt the pig?" The blue eyed small fairy shook her fist menacingly at the pink haired angel.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Shikamaru muttered a short 'troublesome' under his breath. Each boy finally grew tired of the bickering and pulled the feisty girls away from each other. Once the fighting had ceased, Sasuke then questioned, "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" The brunette elf sighed. He then spoke, "Introductions are quite troublesome, but I am Nara Shikamaru and this here is Yamanaka Ino." The Uchiha nodded and motioned for the two to continue. This time it was Ino that spoke, "Well, where me and Shika live is pretty poor and run-down. There is very little food so Shikamaru steals things from travelers and gives it to our village."

The blue eyed pixie then got her first glimpse of Sasuke. She looked him over and smiled. "Who are you? To be such a cutie why are you traveling with this ugly… monster?" Ino asked seductively, her tiny body right up in his face. "You're short," Sakura muttered under her breath. The blond, unfortunately, heard and made a few hand seals. And instead of a short sprite there was a regular sized version of Ino. "Who's short now?" Ino mocked. Folding her arms across her chest, Sakura frowned. Besides Shikamaru, she was the shortest, and that wasn't saying anything because Shikamaru was almost taller than her too.

Shikamaru then asked what Ino had already once more, "So, who are you?" Sasuke looked down at the elf, who was about Sakura's height, and answered, "I'm Sasuke. This is Haruno Sakura. There are a few others with us but they don't matter at the moment." The elf nodded to this, even if the young vampire hadn't given him a last name. Ino then took it upon herself to offer, "Why don't you come back to our village! It's not big or fancy but it's quite friendly! Even the pussycat can come." Sakura hid behind Sasuke as the insult came from Ino's mouth. She'd always been shy and self conscious about her looks.

* * *

Walking back into camp, the group noticed Sasuke and Sakura talking to two other people. A blond girl was clinging to Sasuke and nuzzling into his shoulder. And then there was a very angry Sakura sitting beside them along with a boy that had pointy ears. "Yo! Sasuke, who are they?" Naruto called out completely confused. Now he knew that when he left there were only two people, but now there were four. What the hell!

Sasuke shrugged off the blonde and answered, "They're going to shelter us from Itachi." Shikamaru jumped at the mention of Itachi and Ino had turned back into her small, pixie-like self. "He's the one who destroyed our village!" Ino shrieked. Shikamaru then put in, "Is he after you?" The young vampire nodded his head. The sprites flinched and calmed themselves down.

Shikamaru then stated hesitantly, "I guess our village could hide you, but don't do anything to place our town in danger." Kakashi nodded in agreement and then ordered everyone to pack. They had to get to the village before night.

* * *

Their journey to the village was a silent one. Shikamaru and Ino were up front leading the way with Neji and Kakashi following close behind. Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Naruto were behind them and the mage seemed to be thinking up a conversation but he found none. Sasuke was in the back with Sakura walking behind him, her head down.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked shifting his onyx orbs to the girl. She put on a fake smile and said, "N-nothing. E-everything is just fine." Deciding not to further his questions, Sasuke turned back to the path before them.

Once into the clearing, the group could see the moon just now rising before them and snow had begun to fall. Sakura shivered from the cold and rubbed her bare arms to warm herself up. Until something was placed upon her shoulders. "I don't need you to way me down," Sasuke stated bluntly and walked passed her. She put the jacket on and didn't have time to worry about how weird it looked on her.

Reaching the small town, Shikamaru decided to give them a few bits and pieces of information about the village. "Okay, we're at the eastern entrance. It's not the best place, I know. Stay on your guard, some villagers in the western part have resorted to thievery and other methods not… normal. My home is the one that reads 'Flower Shop' on the sign above. You can stay with me until further notice." After his brief explanation, the group decided to split up. "C'mon, Hinata, we're going exploring, but stick close to me!" The blond mage said grabbing the girl's hand and tugging her off to most likely a ramen stand. Neji was about to intervene, but quickly decided against it when he spotted a weapon shop. He saw Kakashi in the same direction and immediately caught up with him.

Shikamaru and Ino had headed home. They most likely were going to find something to eat. That left Ten-Ten, Sasuke and Sakura. "I'm going out for a while." Sasuke nodded to the brunette girl and then turned to Sakura. "Stay out of trouble," he ordered beginning to leave but the little cat-like girl held him back. "Can I go with you?" she asked her jade eyes reflecting everything she felt. Sasuke groaned and motioned for her to follow.

* * *

"This is good ramen!" Naruto said slurping down his second bowel of ramen. Hinata giggled as the noodle twisted and slapped the juice all over his whiskered face. "Are you travelers?" the chef asked taking up Naruto's bowels and placing another in front of the mage. Nodding their heads the chef continued, "We don't get much of those. I haven't seen a visitor since I came here… that was about two years ago. My stay isn't permanent, though. I leave to visit my daughter, Tsunami, and her son, Inari, every other month and manage to smuggle in some food for these villagers." Naruto dropped his spoon in the third bowel and sputtered, "S-smuggle?"

The man behind the counter nodded, "In my hometown lives a very wicked man named Gato. He makes illegal products and some of my men sell the goods to me. Whether it be drugs or food, I take them all. I just fear of my family getting caught. My son-in-law was captured and killed by Gato once." He choked up a bit and his sad eyes glossed over, but the gray haired man turned. "Tazuna, one day… maybe I'll come back and destroy that man once and for all!" Naruto swore and the man smiled saying, "I'll hold you to that, Naruto."

"T-that was r-real nice of you Naruto," Hinata said silently. Naruto's sapphire orbs lit up as he grinned. "I'll stay true to my words. I've yet to break a promise," the magic wielder stated happily. The ivory orbed girl giggled and smiled. The old man, Tazuna, gave a low chuckle and went back to his work.

* * *

"Thank you, Gai-sensei." Ten-Ten stated now dressed in a judogi, and her chestnut hair wound in two buns bound by a black ribbon to match her belt. She bowed to the taller man. His pointy ears stuck out from his dark locks and he smiled. "No need to thank me. It was your exploding power of youth that helped you get this far," the man said, his smile taking up half of his face.

Ten-Ten smiled back and turned around. Her old sensei had once told her about this town and Gai. Maito Gai, a half elf, was one of the greatest martial arts masters she'd ever seen. Gai had set up his dojo here at this village because of the lowness of the security and defense in the community. "Good day, sensei," Ten-Ten bid the man farewell as she left through the shoji door.

* * *

Looking around the shop, Neji sighed. It hadn't the biggest selection in the world but the weapons weren't so bad. Kakashi had already bought him a few kunai and some shuriken. The silver haired ninja was now walking around and flirting with the brown haired person behind the counter. Neji hadn't bothered looking at the person Kakashi was talking to, it wasn't any of his business one way or another.

Picking up a katana off a nearby shelf, Neji tested it out. Lightweight and easy to use. The blade was smooth and sharp. It was mostly likely able to pierce with a mere trace of the tip. A smirk found its way to his lips as the Hyuuga twirled it around in his hand. He turned back to the counter and said, "I want this one."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he finally found a quiet place for him to rest and Sakura to play. She was quite fond of the snow and somehow Sasuke needed her busy for the moment. The raven haired teen brushed the snowflakes from his dark locks and his white shirt, and took a seat on a barely visible bench.

His pink haired companion didn't seem worried by her current situation. Now that Itachi knew about her, would he really take her away? Or was he trying to tick his little brother off by saying all those things about her? It wasn't working, Sasuke thought to himself over and over again. It was in the rules of being a vampire. He'd read them over and over again when he was little. He knew them by heart. And one of the rules just so happened to be:

'_Never fall in love. We are of cursed descent and we show no emotion. Emotion distracts our real duties. We are pawns, tools used for others. Nothing more…'_

Sasuke had lived his life by the rules his clan and species passed down from generation to generation. The only reason his father married his mother was because she was beautiful and strong, highly qualified for producing his heirs. Mikoto, however, once told him that she did very much love Fugaku and she'd do anything for him. But Sasuke didn't want to be like them. They succumbed to emotions and never saw their deaths coming. Sasuke would never fall for someone, even Sakura, yet… Maybe there was more…

Sakura was twirling around on the frosted grass, the cloak Sasuke lent her draped around her shoulders. The snow scattering across her roseate locks. She decided not to worry with the Ita-Oro incident at all. Finally tired of playing in the cold air, the cat humanoid sat herself down beside Sasuke.

"I'm tired, Sasuke," she said yawning and scooting closer to him, taking off the coat in the process. "What the hell!" Sasuke said as she wrapped his coat around both of them. She rested her head on his shoulder and purred. Stupid cat antics. Uncomfortable by their close proximity the Uchiha tried to shake her off of him but she had already fallen asleep.

The vampire sighed as he felt her breath tickling his neck. Obsidian orbs broke away from Sakura and placed them upon the sky. The moon had a bright glow and blended well with the pitch black sky. Removing the cloak from his body, he placed it on Sakura. Lifting her protectively in his arms the raven haired teen walked silently back to the house of Shikamaru and Ino.

Directly before the west entrance Sasuke went to a halt. Standing before him was Itachi's second hand man, Orochimaru. Orochimaru's smirk widened as he saw Sasuke's grip on the cat-girl tighten. "So you do like the girl. A pity really. You could have come to me, Sasuke, and had everything you want," Orochimaru said his yellow eyes keeping Sasuke in place.

He was trembling. He almost dropped Sakura but he quickly tightened the hold on her. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to block the sickening, haunting yellow orbs, but those eyes penetrated through everything. When he opened his eyes once more, Orochimaru was no longer in front of the west entrance. The man was right behind the teenaged vampire. Orochimaru bore his sharp, white fangs into Sasuke's neck and left a black bruise in its place. "Your pet will come to us and so will you. That is if you don't destroy your pet while you are at it. Goodbye for now… Sasuke." _Destroying_ her? What was Orochimaru talking about?

…_TBC…_

* * *

**A/N: This is the third chapter and I'm so happy to have it up! YAY! Anyways, the next chapter is going to be quite long and more… violent with a big helping of fluff sprinkled on top. Violent fluff… that right there is an oxymoron. But anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. Asuma and Kurenai might appear next chapter (I'm still editing).**

**And another note… If you are wondering why Sasuke doesn't give his last name to others, the reason will be revealed soon. Well, read, enjoy and review!**

**Love you all!**

**Sweet Bliss**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Ripple Effect**_

_By: Sweet Bliss_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

………

Chapter 4

* * *

**1**

Snow poured heavier down upon the small village. The once starry sky was now blanketed by thick dark clouds unleashing their wrath. The white flurries covered everything and all things once visible were now hidden. All doors to homes were shut, not to be opened until the blizzard calmed.

Yet struggling through the storm was one lone vampire. In his arms was a small life form with cute cat ears. Streams of blood trickled down his neck from the black bruise Orochimaru had left. He stumbled and dropped Sakura, his vision slowly dimming and his body suddenly feeling warm. The black haired Uchiha struggled back to his feet but Sakura was awake now. Her expression was worried and confused but she brushed it aside to help her friend. "Sasuke, you're bleeding!" she cried as the blood spread across her pale hands. Sasuke glared at her and tried to stand on his own, which seemed useless because he instantly fell back down again. "I'll get you there, Sasuke. Just hang on." Those were the last words Sasuke heard as he fainted into Sakura's arms.

* * *

**2**

Naruto looked through the window his bored expression turning angrier by the minute. "Where the hell is the bastard?" he asked to no one in particular. Sapphire orbs landed upon the grandfather clock and the boy groaned, "It's almost midnight! Where in this beloved universe is the bastard and Sakura!" Hinata placed a hand timidly on Naruto's shoulder and calmed him down saying, "I-I'm sure that S-Sasuke is watching out for her." The blonde nodded and offered, "Why don't we go to sleep, 'Nata?" The ivory eyed girl nodded shyly, pink spreading across her cheeks.

Neji glanced down at his blade. His reflection looked back at him, showing the expression written on his face clearly. He was bored yes. This town hadn't offered much and what it did give he didn't want. True to word, this town was in deep debt and poverty. The people were nice in the places he visited, but they lacked essential items. Sheathing the blade, the white eyed Hyuuga yawned. "I'm going to bed," he muttered and walked into a guest room.

Ten-Ten was already asleep and Hinata, Naruto, and Neji just went into their rooms. Shikamaru was glad for once that his house was once a hotel belonging to his grandparents. For once he wasn't alone. Ever since his grandparents died he had been alone, since his mother and father vanished without a word. It was just him and Ino since he was eight.

Speaking of the small sprite, Ino was asleep on Shikamaru's lap. The brunette chuckled at his recollection of when he was given Ino. His grandmother had found Ino in the forest and saved the pixie's life. And when she awoke, Shikamaru just so happened to be right there to be pummeled by many objects. For a small winged creature, Ino had really good aim with heavy items. But over time, despite their constant arguments, the two creatures had actually become really close. They were all the other had.

* * *

**3**

It wasn't hard to mistake the Nara home. It was the only one in the village that was anywhere near decorated and had lights on. They must have been waiting. Sakura continued to drag the limp body of her friend toward the home. "Just a little longer," she mumbled to herself as she neared the home.

She tripped and fell, Sasuke's body falling on top of her. She shifted trying to get back up, but she felt her comrade stir. His obsidian orbs opened and he looked at her. "What the hell- Where the hell are we?" he asked sitting up. The pink haired humanoid sat up too and said, "You passed out at the entrance of the western gate. I say we're nearing the eastern side of the village." Sasuke nodded and brushed the snowflakes form his hair.

The moon was fading from sight and Sakura grew worried. "Sasuke, we need to hurry back!" The raven haired teen looked up at the sky but remained silent. Sakura tugged on him to get up. "Please, Sasuke, we've got to get away! The sun will be up soon!"

The Uchiha heir sat on the ground his obsidian orbs glued on the girl. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura choked out backing away from the boy. Sasuke stood and glowered down at her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. She flinched from his grip on her small wrists and felt herself being lifted up. "Come on," he said harshly and let go of her wrists.

* * *

**4**

Shifting about in the kitchen, Sakura prepared some tea for herself and Sasuke. He'd been silent ever since they got back to their friends' home. The others were asleep in their rooms, so she remained as quiet as possible to keep the others from awakening from their slumber. "Sasuke!" she called quietly, her feet softly tapping against the wooden floor. Their wasn't a response from the vampire so she called out to him again.

The room where he sat was dark and she could barely make out his figure. She sat down across from him and noticed something odd about him. His skin was a whiter color than what he usually was. His dark locks hung over his face, but when he looked up she noticed the thing about him. Black marks were present on his skin making intricate designs. His onyx orbs were vacant and grayer in color. He was beautiful yet haunting.

The vampire had felt the bruise on his neck spreading. Now it controlled his every movement. The cat girl standing before him was enough to make him go insane. Her pleading jade eyes and light rose colored locks. Cream colored skin and petite form. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd captured her pink lips with his own.

He broke away from her lips and went to the side of her neck. Sasuke opened his mouth to reveal two white fangs. The canine teeth brushed against her skin, drawing blood from the mere trace of them. At the sight of the crimson liquid, Sasuke's heart raced. The black marks were fading just enough to let the vampire know what he was about to do.

The dark haired Uchiha pulled away from the pink haired humanoid's neck and looked at her face. Tears streamed from her glossy jade eyes. She had her eyes closed and she was shaking uncontrollably. "S-Sakura," he choked out to get her attention. She looked so scared and she flinched every time he moved.

He did this to her. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto his shaking hands. "I-I'm so sorry," he said his voice breaking. Sasuke closed his eyes and stood up. He had to get out of this place. Away from this village. Away from her. Turning on his heel Sasuke walked to the door. Taking one last look at the sobbing flower, Sasuke left the home quietly.

* * *

**5**

Naruto hopped out of bed as the sun filtered through the broken window in the room. He shielded his sapphire orbs from the bright rays. Grabbing his hat and placing it on his unruly golden hair, the mage decided he was ready for that day. Running down the stairs he was surprised that everyone else was awake, even Kakashi.

The seemed to be concerned and were bombarding Sakura with questions. "Where's the bastard?" Naruto asked casually, taking a seat beside Hinata and looking at the others. Kakashi cleared his throat and answered, "He seems to have left on his own last night." That wasn't right. Sasuke wouldn't have left without saying something.

That was when Naruto noticed the bandage around Sakura's neck. "What's with the wrappings?" This seemed to place all the attention on the pink haired cat. "Oh, this. I was bit by a mosquito last night." Hinata tilted her head and said, "I don't think you need that many bandages for a little mosquito bite."

Neji looked over at the female cat and agreed with his cousin. Ten-Ten, who was sitting beside Hinata, then stated, "You're not good at lying so you might want to tell us the truth." Sakura's fists clenched her dress, wrinkling the fabric, as she answered, "Last night we were near the western entrance." Shikamaru interrupted saying, "We warned you about that side of town." Ino elbowed him and whispered, "Let forehead girl finish!"

"Like I said, we were at the west entrance and Orochimaru appeared. I don't know what all happened but there was this bruise on Sasuke's neck." Kakashi nodded his head for her to continue. "When we got back, Sasuke wasn't himself. There were all these marks on him coming from that bruise. He was different and when he almost bit me, the markings faded. Then he just left."

The ex-ninja leaned back against the wall. "It'll be almost impossible to find him now." Sakura lowered her head and Naruto felt bad. The blonde, being the genius he was, hopped up with his master plan. "Well, we know that Sasuke is after Itachi. If we can figure out where Itachi's headquarters are then we can stop at every village on the way!" The male Hyuuga shook his head at the notion. "You may have good intentions, Naruto, but this isn't something that will take a short amount of time. Sasuke is a vampire. He'll most likely travel through thick forests and away from villages. There is no telling where he will go."

While Naruto and Neji fought, Sakura thought. Maybe Neji was right. Sasuke was long gone now, and it was all her fault. She clutched the stone hanging on her necklace. '_Sasuke, where are you?'_ These words echoed throughout her head and she closed her eyes. That's when she felt it. Snapping her head back up to look at the group she calmly stated, "I know where he is."

* * *

**6**

Sasuke struggled through the pounding snow. He was a few miles away from that village now. For the first hour he flew, but then the winds picked up and he had to land. He had no clue where he was for all he could see was the barely visible forest path before him and the cool snow blowing in his face.

On the verge of passing out from exhaustion, the boy saw about ten small huts through the thickness of the white flurries. His lids were becoming heavy his vision blackening. '_I'm not going to make it,'_ he thought as he saw a few of the people coming out of the huts. If he would've been less careless he would've noticed that trouble lay before him.

* * *

**Later On**

* * *

**7**

Obsidian orbs opened up to look at many angry faces. His arms were tied above his head and his feet were no where near the stone floor. "Look guys! The brat is awake!" Roars of laughter echoed and he desperately wanted to cover his ears.

"Are we too much for you? Is the baby not strong enough to take on their mortal enemy? And you vampires think you're gods! You're pathetic." Sasuke looked at the woman. She had dog-like features and the thing she said about being 'mortal enemies' confirmed she was indeed a werewolf. "Listen, cupcake, you're in our territory now. I'm Inuzuka Tsume, leader of this pack. And now that we have you we're not going to let you loose. If you die then we'll have one less vampire to deal with."

She raised her hand, letting Sasuke take a look at her razor-sharp claws. She placed the nails on his cheek and ripped a simple line down his smooth skin. "Mother! Stop!" All eyes turned to the brown haired girl nearing them. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, but some strands unwound themselves and framed her face. Behind her was a boy shorter than her that muttered, "Hana, you're in big trouble now."

The angry Tsume turned to her daughter and roared, "What did I tell you before, Hana?" The girl, Hana, bowed her head to her mother and whispered, "To not get in the way of you killing the enemies." The leader of the werewolves nodded to her daughter but when she turned around her daughter spoke once more, "Maybe, Mother, we could use this boy against the other vampires."

The brown haired leader looked thoughtful then cut the rope Sasuke was hanging from. "Good idea. But he's you and your brother's responsibility." Hana nodded and the group parted leaving the two children of Tsume. The boy stepped up to him and undid the ropes binding his hands and feet. "I'm Kiba and the troublemaker is my older sister, Hana," he said as Hana helped Sasuke up.

Sasuke rubbed his sore wrists and noticed his sword and sheath were missing, along with his gloves and cloak. "You're items are put away." Sasuke locked eyes with girl and he nodded. A pretty blush appeared on her cheeks and she grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand. "You must be tired, and look at your wounds! Come this way and I'll doctor you up and get you some new clothes!" Kiba rolled his eyes and growled. He hated babysitting.

* * *

**8**

"So, Sakura, you're saying you know where Sasuke is!" Naruto stated once more, holding his hat firmly to keep it from blowing away. Sakura nodded and clutched the jade stone in her hand. "He's located in werewolves' territory," she stated calmly leading the group through the forest Sasuke had been traveling through earlier.

Kakashi then said, "They've probably already killed him." Hinata looked up completely scared and stuttered, "W-why would t-the werewolves do that?" Neji who stood beside his cousin explained harshly, "Since the beginning werewolves and vampires have been battling non-stop. Sasuke most likely was killed upon entering their territory."

Naruto looked back at Neji then queried, "But if they didn't accept vampires, what makes you think they're going to accept us!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes heavenward and said, "Werewolves may not seem like it, but they are very accepting creatures when it comes to other species. Ever since the peace treaty between humankind and werewolves, the dog-like creatures have been a major trading source to all species." Ino nodded at this and added, "Our village and theirs have also been friendly towards each other because of the Vampire-Werewolf War one hundred years ago. That was when mages, elves, fairies, centaurs and other creatures like these aided the werewolves in battle."

Naruto nodded, even though he didn't understand it that well. He wasn't very good in the history of their world. All he knew was that vampires were the most loathed creatures in the world. Deciding not to continue on with the history lesson, Naruto switched topics, "How much longer until we arrive in the wolves' territory?" Kakashi sighed and estimated, "About another ten minutes." Groaning, the blond mage slumped his shoulders as his stomach growled. He hadn't had breakfast that morning.

* * *

**9**

Kiba led Sasuke throughout the small village he'd grown up in. "And this is our high quality weapons shop. Feel free to look around. Next to it is the ramen stand. There are only like three flavors that the chef has come up with that are any good. And this is my home." The Uchiha vampire looked at the small home. "You don't have to worry about running into my mom. She practically lives in the temple." The dark haired wolf boy then entered the home to see his sister washing some clothes.

Hana's face immediately brightened as she said, "Sasuke! You're back. Your clothes will take a little longer, so I hope you don't mind to wait a few more minutes." Kiba rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "Yeah, ignore your only brother." Sasuke shrugged and muttered, "Whatever." He really didn't mind what they made him do as long as they didn't kill him. Kiba had already led him into his room.

"You can sleep here tonight. If you don't like it then you can sleep in Hana's room. She'd love you to stay with her," Kiba said flicking on the lights in his room. Sasuke cringed. What was with that girl anyways. Even if she were attracted to him it was wrong. The dark haired vampire shook his head and said, "I'll stay in here." Kiba then murmured something along the lines of 'thought so' and then he snickered.

"You know, Kiba, this is quite odd," Sasuke stated simply taking a seat on a bamboo chair. The said werewolf nodded then agreed, "Yes, our ancestors have fought since the beginning. My sister and I have been taught this over and over. I don't know why she went against our beliefs to rescue you." The obsidian orbed Uchiha ran a hand through his ebony locks. When Kiba spoke again he lifted his head towards the boy around his age.

"But what I want to know is why you were alone around here anyways." Sasuke lowered his head and thoughts of last night's events appeared in his head. Shaking away the thoughts, Sasuke answered calmly, "I will do anything to accomplish my goal of killing this one man and getting a person out of my head." Kiba stayed silent and as he was about to say or ask something else a loud blast was heard. "Some travelers have come. C'mon we've got to go to the square."

* * *

**10**

To be such feared creatures, the werewolves in this small village were actually… friendly? They greeted the group with so many welcoming that the eight misfits almost drowned in the friendly 'hellos'. Sakura stood upon her tiptoes searching for that one familiar face. But to no avail, the people were too tall. Jumping up, the short cat girl saw something that stood out from everyone else. A stoic, expressionless face and unruly ebony locks.

He appeared to be standing next to two of the citizens that looked exactly alike. Sakura turned to Naruto and whispered, "Sasuke is in the crowd. He's in the back." After telling the news to Naruto, the girl had already burst through the crowd and into the boy. "Sasuke!" she cried, lunging into him.

Sasuke pried Sakura off of him with a look of pure disgust. He then growled, "Don't touch me." The green eyed girl tilted her head to the side confused. "Sasuke, it's me." she whispered to him. The girl beside him glared down at her as the others came. "Sasuke-bastard! You had us worried!" Naruto said punching the vampire playfully on the shoulder. Sasuke just remained stoic and frowned as Tsume cut through the crowd. "Welcome visitors! Please stay as long as you like." The group nodded and the crowd dispersed.

"Sasuke, who are these… people? They're weird," the Inuzuka female asked staring over at the group. Three humans, an elf, a fairy, a mage and a cat humanoid. Ino flew over to sit upon Sakura's shoulder. "Who are you calling weird! At least I'm not hairy!" Ino said her face red with fury. Sakura pulled the winged girl out of the other girl's face as she simply stated, "We're Sasuke's friends."

Hana flipped her chocolate locks off her shoulder and turned to Sasuke. "I'll be at the house. You can have some time with your… friends." Ino rolled her sky blue eyes heavenward and muttered, "Drama queen." Kiba shrugged at Sasuke and he, too, went back home. Shikamaru and Ino left, tired from their trip. Kakashi left, also, along with Neji and Ten-Ten. They were all gone until it was just Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke, why did you leave?" Sakura queried as she followed Sasuke around the small community. Sasuke glanced at her, seeing the bandages on her neck, he sighed. Was he really willing to tell her that he was scared it would happen again? Did he want to risk losing her again? Thinking his answer through carefully Sasuke replied, "You way me down." Emerald orbs widened in shock and Sakura silently questioned, "Do you really think that?" The raven haired teen nodded his head. "I hate you."

Sakura stumbled backwards. "You… Sasuke, y-you're lying," she whispered accusingly. The quiet vampire looked down at the ground as Sakura's eyes began to flood with tears. "Go away, Sakura. You're weak and nothing but a nuisance. You're extra baggage that I don't need." The neko shook her head and once again accused him of lying. This time Sasuke looked at her. His eyes a piercing red color that she had only seen when he was fighting. "Go away, damn it! Get out of my fucking way!" Sakura walked up to her savior and slapped him. A visible red hand print was visible on his cheek. "If you don't need me then I'll be fine. But whether you like it or not I'm coming with you because I'm in your debt. I plan on repaying the favor somehow." Her jade orbs weren't happy or shimmering, instead they flickered with anger. She turned heatedly and walked off leaving a very confused vampire behind.

………

_**A/N: Hey reviewers! How are you today? Okay, anyways… I hope you like this installment. It really hasn't much action but that comes later. I thank you a lot for the reviews, they're really encouraging.**_

_**Anyways, the numbers are there to help you keep up with where you are in case you can't stay on long, since the chapters are getting a lot longer.**_

_**I've also added a little love triangle-like thing, Hana x Sasu x Saku. It won't stay in long due to the late fifth or early sixth chapter's "event". This chapter had a lot of explanatory things, like the Vampire-Werewolf War and the Human-Werewolf Treaty. But it's to help out later on about certain matters!  
Well, hope you like it! Read and review, but also enjoy! Love you all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ripple Effect**

_By: Sweet Bliss_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Maybe what he hated the most about being a vampire was having no reflection. He really didn't know what he looked like. Many women have stopped and told him he was very handsome, but what did that describe. Was his hair all black, how long was it exactly, did it really take the shape of a chicken as Naruto had once said?

No one had ever bothered with things like that. He didn't really care though. Who would take the time to describe someone's appearances? Especially those of a cursed descent that he belonged to.

"Sasuke?" Obsidian orbs saw as a figure stepped beside him. He saw her reflection clearly. Pink locks that hung loosely around her pale face. Jade eyes that were always full of life. Did his eyes do that? Did his own eyes tell what he was thinking? The girl also stared down at the water. She saw what he did. Two figures stood looking at a lake but only one image was reflected onto the waters.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked moving his eyes away from the lake to stare at the girl. Didn't she say she hated him? "I'm sorry, Sasuke," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He just now noticed how much shorter she was than him. "I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you at all!" she cried tears slipping from her green orbs.

Sasuke gently pushed her away after a few minutes. She looked at him and sniffed. "Don't cry. It's a weakness," Sasuke stated averting his gaze elsewhere. She wiped away the tears and she then queried, "Do you regret being a vampire?" It was completely unexpected but Sasuke just nodded in reply. "It wasn't your choice though," Sakura added trying to make him feel better. Sasuke glanced sideways at the female.

"Do you know what you look like?" she asked staring back down at the waters. Sasuke shook his head no and answered, "Why would I care to know about silly meaningless things such as looks?" The cat girl sighed and sat down on the wet grass, not minding her dress that was just cleaned by Tsume. She tugged at his arm until he sat down beside her.

"I think you want to know, Sasuke," she stated calmly, her fingers plucking at the grass beside her. "Okay, then, if you must continue this. What do I look like?" Sasuke spoke calmly his eyes boring into hers. The cherry blossom smiled and scooted closer to the boy.

"Your hair is a raven color. It's quite spiky and does resemble a chicken, but just a little bit," she added the last part when he had frowned at the chicken statement. "Your skin is so pale. Its ivory color contrasting with the ebony of your hair." Sasuke raised his right brow and she gave him a small smile. "But I think your eyes are the best part of you," she whispered. He watched silently as she leaned in closer to him. "They give off traces of pain and sadness. They give you a sense of humanity that no one else I've met has."

Soon her face was just a few inches from his. She blinked her eyes shut and then opened them once more. Here they were on the cool ground in a middle of a forest. A lake that despite the cool weather was not frozen. Small flurries of snow falling down, and scattering amongst their bodies and the surrounding area. Sakura shyly leaned in closer to him but a scream echoed throughout the forest, startling both of the teenagers. Sasuke gently shoved her away and stared out over the trees, Sakura followed suit.

"The village… it's on fire!" Sakura cried out as the smoke lifted into the sky above. "Damn," Sasuke cursed himself for not paying attention. "That scream was from Hana." The cherry blossom frowned at Sasuke's worry over the brunette dog-woman. Hana not only ruined her moment with her vampire 'prince', but the werewolf also had won over his care and worry. The green eyed girl lowered her beautiful orbs down to the ground as she whispered to Sasuke, "Go and save her…"

The vampire looked, startled, over his shoulder at his 'friend'. Her hands were trembling at her sides and her head was drooped to the ground. "Go already!" she commanded her voice quivering. He didn't want her… he only wanted that stupid Hana. He didn't want a feline lover… he wanted a canine. Something loyal and trustworthy. The flower drooped to her knees, eyes still downcast. When she heard no word from Sasuke, she suspected he had left to rescue the Inuzuka princess.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Nobody wanted her at all. Why didn't he let her die when they first met? Why didn't he leave her to the snake-like vampire and his weasel of a brother? Why couldn't he have kept her from meeting him in the first place? If they hadn't met then she wouldn't be feeling all of these odd emotions.

Sasuke turned to face the weeping girl. "Sakura," he sighed out her name to get her attention. She stopped her sobbing when he tilted her chin up. "You're coming with me." A few more tears streaked down her pale cheeks as she asked the boy why he wanted her to go with him. He remained silent at first then he spoke up, "I don't want to lose you again."

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru and Master Itachi, we've burnt the village to the ground and searched everywhere. Sasuke and his pet aren't anywhere in sight." The two men that were called upon turned to the young vampire who was on his knees as a sign of respect. Itachi turned back to the flaming village and smirked saying, "Oh, he'll come out. My brother may not admit it but he's too kindhearted for his own good." Orochimaru dismissed the vampire and turned back to watch as the small village turned into ashes.

* * *

Villagers stood before the platform in which they had held meetings and gatherings of any sort, whether it be a punishment or good news in general. Their hands knotted tightly and Itachi's subordinates watched closely. There wasn't a way to escape.

"Now, now, Tsume. Are you going to tell us where Master Itachi's brother is?" The leader of the werewolves spit in the man's face and growled. "Not going to talk, eh? Well, we'll see what your beloved daughter has to say." Tsume's eyes watched in fear as Hana was dragged onto the stage. They sat her on the ground , the splintered wood ripping into her pants and the flesh of her legs. The man from before pulled her hair so she would look directly ahead. "Now where is the traitor of a vampire and his doll," the man hissed into her ear.

* * *

Sasuke moved quickly from tree to tree holding the surprisingly light Sakura in his arms. His wings were spread out helping him land gracefully onto the limbs of the trees he jumped onto. "Are we almost there?" Sakura asked quietly her face buried into his shirt. Small fists clenched his cloak tightly, assuring that she wouldn't fall. It wasn't as if she didn't trust Sasuke. No, that wasn't the case at all. She was just afraid of heights. Funny thing since she was part natural born climber.

She also wanted to be as close to him as possible. Despite the spewing of blood from his victims each day, the Uchiha was oddly enough clean and smelled nice. Maybe it wasn't a good thing to be attracted to a vampire, let alone a murderer, but something about Sasuke was different than the others. She had almost forgotten about her question but she heard a short reply of, "Yes," that brought her back to reality.

He dropped her softly on the ground and frowned. "This won't do," he said barely above a whisper. Sakura cocked her head to the side as Sasuke began removing his cloak. Her face flushed pink as she shyly queried, "W-what are you doing!" She got her answer when he placed the long jacket on her and pulled the hood up in the back. "Don't let them see you," he ordered.

As he turned around to walk into the flaming village he felt a tug on his sleeve. Warm green eyes greeted him. "Put the hood back on!" he hissed. Sakura reached behind her for the hood but moved them back down to her sides. She walked closer to him, head tilted upwards so she could look into his onyx eyes. "Promise you'll be safe," she whispered and waited for his answer. When none came she placed the hood on over her head. The vampire watched her walk on ahead and silently wished he could promise her that.

* * *

From his spot in the trees, Sasuke could make out where Sakura was standing. The cloak reaching to her feet and the hood veiling her eyes. Making sure no one noticed, the Uchiha turned his attention to the werewolf on the stage. Tears streamed down her face, dripping onto the backside of her hand.

He growled as the vampire torturing her took out a knife. The man swiped the blade through her dark brown locks, making them uneven. The torturer let go of the locks in his hand and Hana unleashed more tears. "Damn woman. You wouldn't tell us though." The man smirked as he shoved Hana's face onto the floor of the stage.

Sasuke's gaze narrowed when he saw the image of his brother making his way through the crowd. The evil look that seemed to radiate from his red eyes. "Well, well, Hana. According to my spies, you did save and help my brother. So where is he?" Hana glared and kept her mouth shut.

Itachi shook his head and with a sigh he said, "My, my, my. You can't really protect that wimp of a vampire forever, now can you?" Hana opened her mouth but then clamped it back shut. The older Uchiha smirked and bent down near Hana's height. "That's a very pretty neck you have here." At this Itachi's hand slipped around her neck. "Too bad your blood belongs to those whom I despise, or I would make you mine." The young werewolf's eyes shut tightly, tears visible along her long eyelashes. The vampire pulled a shiny item from his own cloak and shifted it close to the brunette's neck.

Sasuke silently crept along hurriedly, trying to reach Hana before Itachi killed her. As he came closer he noticed that she was yet to be harmed. "Get away from her, Itachi!" he shouted as he landed from the treetops onto the stage. Itachi moved his eyes to the left to see his brother just a few feet away. "Why, if it isn't Sasuke? Long time no see, brother." Sasuke narrowed his gaze as his brother smirked and spoke in an all too familiar tone. Something was up… something bad.

"Where are my manners? I don't really have time for you, I've got other things to attend to," Itachi said in that formal matter in which Sasuke so despised. Sasuke watched as his elder brother walked back to Hana, and before Sasuke could stop the man, a skillful cut ran smoothly along her neck.

It wasn't deep, but it stretched far along her tanned skin. She gasped and a small trickle of blood trailed down from her wound. "Hana!" Sasuke cried as he ran to catch her as she fell backwards. She landed limply in his arms, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her dark locks were cut unevenly from the vampire's assault on her. "I'm sorry, Hana. I wasn't here in time," Sasuke apologized as the red liquid from her neck dripped onto his gloved hands. Hana smiled sadly and she pulled her hand up to his face. "It's okay. I fulfilled my purpose as the oracle prophesized."

When Sasuke gave her a confused look, the girl chuckled softly and stated, "It's tradition that when a new baby is born in our village that they see an oracle. My mother told me that the oracle said I was to save an enemy of our clan and that I'd fall in love with him. And when that day were to come that I would surely die trying to save him." Sasuke shook his head no and told her, "You don't need to live by rules and traditions. This is throwing your life away, Hana." She silenced him by a gentle kiss upon his lips. Her hand fell from his cheek and her eyes shut never to open again.

He laid the deceased body of Hana down softly and turned to his brother's retreating figure. "What the hell are you trying to accomplish by killing innocent people? Answer me, damn it!" Sasuke said, his eyes flickering angrily. Itachi glanced over his shoulder at his little brother and smiled wickedly. "You always ask me that question, little brother. And don't I always give you the same answer? I'm just testing my abilities." Sasuke glared at his brother. Death was just a joke to him.

Sasuke turned to look back at the motionless body, the sad faces of the werewolves who protected him, and then to the cloaked figure in the back. "Why must you always do this? You're hurting too many!" Itachi merely laughed it off. "Sasuke, have you forgotten what you are? You're a vampire. We stand alone while our enemies team up to destroy us. Have you ever once thought about how all these people will turn on you? Just like you turned on them." Sasuke's eyes went wide. He wasn't there to save Sakura when she was captured and hurt. Not there when the vampires attacked the village. Or when Hana needed him.

"Oh, don't feel bad, little one. You can join me and we'll conquer those who treat us like dirt!" Itachi invited him giving a small, malicious smile. The Uchiha heir stepped forward to his brother and drew his sword from the sheath at his side. "Hmm, this could get quite interesting," the betrayer of his clan stated drawing his own blade.

* * *

Watching from afar stood the cloaked figure. Her identity shielded by the heavy jacket Sasuke gave her. She had witnessed everything. From the fall Hana to Sasuke and Itachi's battle. But what bothered her the most was that irritating fact that she could have been the one to give Sasuke his first kiss. Yes, Sasuke had kissed her but he was affected by those strange black markings, so that kiss didn't count at all. Green orbs, veiled by darkness, watched every movement of the two brothers with awe. It was like some sort of intricate dance. Both beautiful and haunting at the same time.

She noticed that both were nearing the edge of some cliff. Sakura's eyes widened when Sasuke began to inch closer to the edge. His left foot slipped on the small amount of ground he had left to stand on. When he realized he was about to fall, he cast aside his sword, gaining a large cut across his abdomen. His fists clenched tightly onto the fabric of Itachi's clothes, and both boys fell from the upraised area.

* * *

Sasuke had managed to pull Itachi over first. His hands had grabbed hold of the cliff's edge at the last minute. It was quite uncomfortable to be dangling over what seemed to be a bottomless pit. As long as Itachi had died then his goal was finished. He could rest in peace.

But when he closed his eyes he saw all the people he'd met during this journey. Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten… and Sakura. He knew he could've flown, and that would've saved his life, but he was always like this. He was too scared to move. Afraid of the outcome. Itachi was probably still alive or he could've already died by the air pressure.

"Sasuke! Hang on." That voice. He opened his obsidian orbs to see watery green eyes staring back down at him. "Please, hang on," she cried tears slipping down her cream colored cheeks. She grabbed hold of his hands and tried helping him up. But her grip kept slipping due to the rain that had just begun to fall. More tears streamed down her face as she desperately tried to help him up. But to no avail. Sasuke's hands themselves were slipping from the wet blades of grass and watery dirt. "I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered to her as he completely lost grip and fell from the cliff.

* * *

Naruto skidded to halt on the wet ground he ran across. The rain came down heavier now and sleet was mixed in with it. Cuts from the ice were evident on his tanned skin. They had just saved the last of the villagers of this town after beating down the surprised vampires that held them hostage.

He stumbled upon Hana's corpse and he immediately grew sick. The sickening long slash across her throat that oozed with blood. Her hair scattered across the stage and some strands lay in the blood she slept in. He stood in a puddle of red liquid that was mixing with the fresh rain. Avoiding the sudden urge to vomit he made his over to a huddled figure near the edge of the cliff. The rest of the gang were leading the villagers to Shikamaru and Ino's hometown, and he'd promised to meet up with them there after he found Sasuke and Sakura.

When he got closer to the person he realized who it was. Sakura. She was wrapped in what appeared to be Sasuke's coat and she clutched his sword close to her chest. "He's gone." Naruto stopped walking to her when she uttered those words. "W-what?" he asked quietly trying hard not to believe her words.

Sakura glanced back at him and spoke once more, "He's gone…" The words were choked and hesitant as if it pained her dearly that the boy was gone. Wait, scratch that. It did pain her dearly that her beloved vampire was dead.

Sapphire orbs watched as Sakura took hold of the blade, and a beautiful sword it was, and shoved into the damp dirt beneath. Droplets of the water ran down across the silver surface of the metal, washing away all sins and sorrows it had caused. The hilt, inscribed with characters that spelled out the vampire's family name, was drenched by the waters' wrath.

The whiskered mage stooped beside the cherry blossom and whispered, "It was his final wish to kill Itachi. He succeeded, so he must have thought that it was time for him to rest in peace." Sakura shifted her gaze from Naruto back to his sword. She then stated calmly, "There's more to life than revenge. He should've known that. He could've stayed with us… with me."

More tears spilled from her cheeks but weren't seen due to the rain. Naruto pulled her closer into an embrace as he whispered, "He knew that. But he was afraid that if he did then somebody would hurt us. Sasuke and Itachi aren't full-blooded vampires to begin with after all. Their mother a human and their father a vampire king with demon blood. The brothers could die by any mortal standards but live on longer than any human could hope." Sakura nodded understanding. She really hadn't known that at all. Probably under his confidential section.

"C'mon and we'll leave him to rest in peace," Naruto said offering his hand. She took his outstretched hand and stood up. As they walked back to the poor village the flower glanced over her shoulder one more time. The blade was becoming distant. His last standing. His final memento of his existence.

* * *

"50 laps around the beach, Rock Lee!" shouted a buff looking merman. The boy who he was talking to nodded and began to do as told. His bowl-cut black hair glistened in the ale moonlight. Ice cold rain water fell onto his bare arms, not that the sea water was any warmer.

Coming to the end of his intensified training he noticed something laying halfway in the water and halfway on the sand. He swam up to the figure and pushed his body all the way onto the sand. "Leave it there, Lee. He's probably dead anyways." The boy named Lee turned to face another man. With one last glance at the body he dove back under the water.

* * *

"Shino, I think you should take the body back to your house," Lee explained to the man that stood over the body. Gray storm clouds hung overhead blocking all sunlight. "He won't survive under water with me if he's still alive in the first place. And you're a scientist not to mention a doctor." The man named Shino nodded and dropped a few garments onto the boy's body. "I'll make sure to give him a proper burial if he is dead." Rock Lee nodded and watched as Shino lifted the body up.

* * *

Standing outside the small home of the Nara elf, a cloaked figure stared into one window that was lit by a single candle. He turned around to walk awaybut quicklyglanced backwards once more at the small room containing the Haruno blossom. The moonlight streamed down on him as he stalked off inot the night.

* * *

_**A/N: I decided to update finally! Sorry, that it took long. I was busy battling with new obsessions. And see if you can guess who the cloaked figure is! It could range from Sai (whom I've grown to love so much) to any Akatsuki member! Oro-sama to Gaara. It won't be revealed till later. **_

_**And I'm sorry that I killed off Hana. I know most of you are probably jumping with joy right now, but for those who actually liked her… sorry! It was a little gory though… Anyways Read and Review!**_

_**Sweet Bliss**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Ripple Effect**_

_By: Sweet Bliss_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

"_Death will make your dream past tense, your hopes fly high and your life make sense"_

_-Aiden, "Enjoy the View"_

* * *

Pushing herself up from the bed, the pink haired girl looked outside to the frostbitten window. Her limbs ached, her eyes were sore, and her heart was broken. Taking a look at the clock she noticed that most the others wouldn't be awake for another hour or so, except Naruto who wouldn't budge until past noon.

She walked down the corridor to the last room on the hallway. Sasuke and herself were the only ones that had a separate room. Ino stayed with Shikamaru, Hinata and Ten-Ten roomed with each other, and the other three had a room. Sasuke was excused since e wanted space. Sakura had taken the room since there weren't any more beds in the room with the Hyuuga heiress and the karate master's room.

Reaching the door, Sakura sucked in a deep breath and pushed the door open. A bay window lay at the side of the room, giving a good look at the land before it. A desk was covered in papers that most likely belonged to Sasuke. The bed was fixed nicely, a habit one would expect from the Uchiha heir. She neared the desk and sat down in the cushioned chair.

An envelope with fancy handwriting on it lay on top of the papers. It bore her name and she felt her heart crumble even more. She hadn't seen Sasuke write a letter when they were here, and he couldn't possibly have written one in the werewolf's village. Maybe Itachi had gotten this letter inside the home without them knowing. It couldn't be Sasuke's, could it? Only one way to find out.

Leaning back against the back of the chair, she carefully opened the little packet. A sheet of paper, skillfully creased down the middle in two ways, tempted her as it sat in side. She unfolded the paper.

_Sakura,_

_You may not realize who this is, but that isn't a problem. You'll see for yourself in person sometime soon. No, I am not Lords Itachi or Orochimaru. So you can relax a little. The real reason I wrote this is not to try and make you guess who I am. So as to get straight to the point, I must tell you that Lord Itachi is alive. Speak with the king of Fire Country, Lord Asuma. He'll give you the things you need and point you in the right direction. I, myself, have already spoke with him and told him of your condition. He will be of great use for our mission. Farewell for now, dear cherry blossom._

Sakura flipped the paper over, but found no name or hint of whom this person may be. He's most likely a vampire since his use of Lord Itachi and Orochimaru. But since he referred to them as this she began questioning whether or not he was good or evil. But then again he said that it _their_, including him, mission.

She sighed and heard some shuffling from below. Ino was most likely making breakfast, which meant there was about ten minutes before everyone else would awaken. She'd tell them about the letter after breakfast. That would give herself time to think up a way to explain this all. She placed her hand to her neck to touch the smooth surface of the stone that Sasuke had given her. When she met bare flesh she noticed that the necklace was not there. Her last item from Sasuke was somewhere outside near the burnt werewolf village. A tear streamed down her pale cheek.

* * *

Walking around the ashen village, a figure glanced down to the small corpse that lay on the stage. It stooped over to get a better look at the female werewolf. Gently lifting the body up he walked over towards the edge of the cliff where a hole was carved into the soft earth.

He lowered the body into the ground and placed all the dirt back onto the burial place. Glancing sideways he caught sight of a metal blade. Pulling the blade out with ease he smirked. "Looks like they've fallen right into the trap." He sheathed his sword and turned back to the white haired man behind him. "Are you ready to go, Lord Sasuke?" The man who spoke shifted his glasses from the brim of his nose upwards near his eyes. The dark haired vampire turned to his comrade and nodded. "Let's go, Kabuto."

Sasuke followed Kabuto away from the destroyed area. Everything was coming together smoothly. Obsidian orbs looked down to the mud and new-fallen leaves and noticed something terribly out of place. His gloved hand reached down instinctively and grabbed hold of the object. The necklace he'd given Sakura. "Lord Sasuke?" Kabuto tilted his head to the side and the Uchiha made a motion with his hand for his teammate to move on.

* * *

"So, you're saying that someone just so happened to sneak into Sasuke's room and leave this note?" The lazy elf stared blankly at the note in his hands back to the girl to whom it was addressed. Sakura nodded and stated, "Itachi's alive and this guy apparently is of some use. He knows important information about the vampires. He is our only lead." Naruto frowned at this.

The mage furrowed his brows, his frown growing bigger, as he said, "I don't trust him at all. And how do we know that he isn't working with Weasel boy?" At this, Sakura shrugged. "We don't trust him. We use him and never let him have the opportunity to use us." Kakashi smiled and stated randomly, "Looks like our little flower is turning into the foul-mouthed Uchiha." Naruto then yelled, "Kakashi, don't encourage her! One arrogant ass is good enough!"

* * *

"And why would King Asuma allow you an audience?" The male queried his eyes gazing over the group. Neji narrowed his eyes into a glare and Naruto was being held back by the irritated Kakashi. "They're with me," a voice from behind said. All eyes were on the cloaked figure standing behind them. "Y-yes, sir." They moved aside and allowed the group plus one to enter.

Sakura walked slowly behind the cloaked male trying to put two-and-two together. "Are you the one that sent me the letter?" she asked quietly. The figure didn't turn to look at her but said a quick "yes". He then said, "When we get to the castle, I'll explain further. So save your questions until then."

* * *

Asuma rubbed his temples after hearing the group's story. He was already informed of their situation but he needed to hear their side of the problem. Once they were finished Asuma sighed. "I will aid you in your little problem, but my best men will not be whisked away into this war between you and the vampires under the orders of Orochimaru." The shorter of the boys stepped forward and he lowered himself onto one knee, "I would like to lead the troops into battle, your highness. I have… unfinished business with one of their 'friends'." Asuma stared at him in surprise but quickly brushed it aside and nodded.

"Alright. Shikamaru, you may choose any of my men that you may need." Shikamaru smiled and bowed once more and before he walked back to where Ino stood. Asuma scratched his chin and then he said, "Neji and Ten-Ten will also fight alongside the Nara boy." At this Neji scowled. He'd have to put up with that… woman who didn't know her place what-so-ever.

"Naruto, you along with Irakih and Ino will stay with Sakura. Kakashi, I have a favor I must ask of you, too. We will speak of the matter later though." Asuma then leaned back into his seat and the group bowed, but before they could leave Naruto blurted out, "Who the hell is Eerakeeeeeeeeee- what's-his-face?" Asuma sighed and the mystery man turned to face his acquaintances. "For now, you may call me by Irakih. When I feel like it is time, I will tell you who I am and show you what I look like. All you need to know is that I am in a resistance against Lord Orochimaru and his plans on taking over the Vampire Realm."

Sakura cocked her head the side and asked, "So, are you a vampire?" Irakih nodded. "And you're on our side?" The mysterious helper shook his head no and answered, "I am on no one's side. I am just here to bring down Orochimaru under Lord Itachi's orders." It was now Naruto's turn to question their new found member. "But… Why would Itachi want to get rid of Orochimaru?" Irakih sighed and stated bluntly, "Lord Itachi is soon to retire his position as king. Orochimaru is next in line for that title if Sasuke is dead."

The cherry blossom lowered her gaze to the floor and murmured, "Then it's too late. Sasuke died. Orochimaru will receive the throne and get rid of everyone against him." At this they could see an evident smirk beneath the darkness of his hood. "That is where you are wrong. Sasuke is alive and is well thanks to two of my men. They made sure to keep the boy healthy so he will be able to take his rightly place as king."

The green eyed girl snapped her head up to face their new 'friend'. "You mean?" Irakih nodded as he replied, "Itachi won't resign until Sasuke comes to him on his own will. Maybe we can talk with him. Lee and Shino have given me a report and his whereabouts. Two of my other subordinates are also keeping tabs on him." Irakih turned to leave from the chambers leaving the group for now. "Come to the inn when you're done. I have to check up on the Sasuke retrieval mission. Till then I bid you farewell!"

The blond mage scrunched up his face and said, "I don't like the damn guy! And what kind of name is Irakih!" Kakashi patted Naruto's unruly gold locks and sighed. "It's his alias. He doesn't want to reveal himself to us. We don't trust him and he doesn't trust us." Sakura spun around to face the two men as she spoke. "But if he's helping us he must be good. But then again, he is helping out Itachi also." Shikamaru sighed and muttered something about being troublesome as he said, "That damn boy isn't really so much as **helping** us as he is **using** us. It's simple. Sakura and Naruto have known Sasuke for a while now. Irakih is just going through us for the new heir. He's basically following orders to rid us all of Orochimaru and retrieve Sasuke for his master." Ino nodded and hugged her best friend saying, "That's our Shika! Known for being a lazy ass and a knowledgeable elf, on rare occasions!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes heavenward. Ino criticized far more than she praised.

* * *

"So what's your position and his?" Irakih asked into the cellular phone. The two of his underlings who were on the mission of retrieving Sasuke, then said in return, "_He's hiding out in the forest. We can see the campfire and his bags from our spot among the trees."_ Irakih sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. He'd shed the coat and was now walking around in his usual attire consisting of a three-quarter length black shirt, and a mesh shirt that reached down to his wrists underneath his black top. Black combat boots made loud creaking noises on the old floor of the inn and constantly stepped onto the bottom hem of his beige pants.

"Stay where you are," their superior ordered checking his watch. "I've sent Choji towards your position. Kill his partners if it's necessary, but make sure Sasuke stays alive." With his final instructions and words of parting, Irakih clicked off the phone. He sighed. He'd better get a raise after all of this.

"Uchiha Sasuke. A vampire. A traitor to his friends and species. A pain in the ass," Irakih mumbled to himself flipping through reports. He was use to assignations rather than retrieval missions. So were his partners. They probably wouldn't kill him, but if he resisted they wouldn't hesitate putting him into a fatal condition.

A knock on the door interrupted him from his ramblings. "Irakih, are you in there?" It was female's voice. He quickly put on his cloak and opened the door. He couldn't reveal himself later. On the other side of the door stood Sakura. Her emerald orbs were staring down at her feet as she asked, "If Sasuke becomes king, will I ever see him again?"

It was a completely random question, but there was so much meaning in the words she spoke. She was, undoubtedly, in love with the vampire heir. He'd never seen anything like this though. No one loved the race of vampires. Vampires didn't even like other vampires, but here stood someone that was defying all laws. But now Irakih had to answer her question.

When he became king, well if he became king, he'd most likely not talk to anyone outside of the vampire race. But could he tell her that? "If Sasuke wants to see you, then we really can't stop him from seeing you, now can we?" There. That was a good answer. It wasn't lying but it wasn't telling the truth either. Sakura seemed to enjoy that statement and immediately her face brightened.

"Even… even if I won't be able to see Sasuke again, I'm sure he'll make a great king. He'll make sure that everyone is equal." Sakura stated happily a smile plastered on her porcelain face. Irakih nodded to her statement. But inside he knew that vampires weren't the ones that were treating people differently, it was all other species hating the vampires.

* * *

Ten-Ten tied the sash around her petite waist and sighed. She needed a sparring partner that was actually equal to her. Everyone she faced was too weak. Tightening the buns in her hair, her chocolate eyes watched as someone entered the dojo.

Ivory orbs stared back at her as he spoke, "You and me, right here, right now. I want to see why they want you to be my equivalent in our next battle." The girl frowned. He was being way too sexist for his own good. "Very well then," Ten-Ten said, her chocolate orbs flashing with anger.

* * *

Ino hummed happily to herself as she and Hinata entered the armor and clothing store. "W-why are we here again?" Hinata asked quietly as she fumbled her way through the clothing. Ino stopped her humming and simply answered, "I thought that you, Sakura, and I should treat ourselves well. Besides the king gave us this letter so everything we want, we get free. Well, mostly everything.

The light haired girl's gaze landed upon a cute fighting kimono and stated, "Here you go, Hinata! It's so perfect for you." The lavender colored fabric looked as if it would reach about three inches above her knee. There was a white obi with pale purple flowers scattered amongst it that brought out the little tint of lilac in her ivory orbs. "Take it, Hinata." The Hyuuga shyly took the outfit and placed it in her arms.

"Now for Sakura." The sapphire eyed girl searched everywhere until finding a pair of beige capris and a green corset styled, strapless top. The timid geisha took the articles of clothing from her blond friend and watched as the fairy skimmed through every outfit until deciding on a light blue, fairly spandex dress that flared out in spikes with it reached her waist. "Okay, we'll go show the letter form the king to the cashier and we'll be on our merry way!" Ino said full of energy, flinging Hinata the last article of clothing.

"But what about Ten-Ten?" the Hyuuga asked once they were outside. Ino shrugged and said, "I asked if she needed anything, but she said she was fine with what she had." The geisha nodded and followed Ino through the crowded streets.

* * *

Kurenai stared at her husband. Ever since the meeting with the group that was to take on Orochimaru, Asuma was acting strangely. "Didn't the Shikamaru boy resemble someone?" Asuma asked as he paced his chambers. The red eyed woman sat on top of the bed and as she crossed her legs she said, "He does resemble our late General Nara now that I think about it." Asuma stopped in his pacing and frowned.

"Nara Shikaku? That's who Shikamaru is avenging?" The dark haired king asked spinning around to face his wife. "It makes sense. General Nara did die while trying to save a comrade from the vampires." The king lit his cigarette, earning a disapproving look from his wife, as he stated, "Shikamaru's mother. After the war she left her son with her parents and she vanished."

The queen ran a hand through her dark curls and smiled, "Shikamaru's grown up to be a fine young man. Lazy, but smart." Asuma smirked at this and said, "His fairy friend is most likely a strict little female herself. She really does deserve a medal for putting up with his stubbornness.

* * *

Ten-Ten found herself laying on the ground instantly, the tip of someone else's stick a few centimeters from her neck. "You're weak. Is this all you can do," he hissed and Ten-Ten quirked a brow amused. "Not quite," she stated simply, knocking away his weapon with her hand and jumped to her feet. They snapped their weapons together, dodging and attacking skillfully.

In the end, however, neitherwon as Kakashi came in and told them that they were going to exhaust themselves to soon. "You certainly are better than I expected," Neji said sourly, as if saying the words tasted awful. Ten-Ten glared back and said just as bitterly, "Same thing goes for you. You're tough… for a pretty boy." Neji growled ready to retort but Kakashi cut them off, "You should really learn to work together, not against each other."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Kakashi?" Sakura queried her jade orbs looking up at the taller man. He patted her head and said, "Of course. I'll come back, too, I won't miss the big war between us and Orochimaru." The ninja slung his bag over his shoulder and winked at his friends.

Naruto stepped towards the older man. "What kind of mission is this?" The gray-haired man tapped his index finger on his chin and stated simply, "A top-secret one." Naruto sighed and sweat-dropped. This man was an idiot!

"Well, I'll see you once I complete this mission! Bye for now!" With a puff of smoke, he was gone. At the sound from behind them, they saw Irakih enter. He simply uttered the words, "We've brought him".

* * *

"Temari! Kankuro! Where is he?" Irakih asked entering the audience chambers. Two people dressed in black stood waiting in the middle of the room. One was a female. And the other was a male. "He's in the chambers, locked up," the female stated.

The female was clad in tight black pants that had numerous amounts of pockets on their sides. A black sleeveless top stuck tight to her torso and the collar encircled around her neck, a heart-shaped cut was in the shirt reaching to the top of her breasts. Black fishnet styled, fingerless gloves reached all the way up to her elbows. Her hay-blond hair was tied into four pigtails, two at the top of her head and two at the bottom of her head.

The male wore less tight black pants with black combat boots. His shirt was also sleeveless and a short sleeved mesh top was underneath it. Black fingerless gloves covered his hands and to the halfway point between his wrists and his elbow. A black hat covered his hair and covered from his left side all the way around the back of his head stopping at the right, or vice versa. A belt, filled with many types of weapons, wrapped itself loosely around his waist.

"Good job, you two. What about his group?" Irakih asked eyeing the two. Temari looked down as if trying to find the words, but Kankuro saved her the trouble. Temari never liked bloodshed, especially from her own kind. "We managed to kill the one named Dosu. Kabuto got away, most likely to tell Orochimaru of your plans. Kin and Zaku are asleep right now due to the injections but are to be trialed once they are well enough," Kankuro said adjusting the belt around his waist.

Irakih nodded to the two, "Rest here for now. Call the rest of our men. If Kabuto does speak with Orochimaru then the resistance is in danger. I'll talk with Lord Itachi later." Temari and Kankuro bowed to their leader and in the blink of the eye, they were gone to tell the others.

Irakih turned to the group behind them. "Well, now then. I think you should all get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow. Shikamaru, Neji, and Ten-Ten, thank you for agreeing to help us with fighting Orochimaru and his lackeys. My men are under your command. I have over one hundred men that will help you out with the fight. I wish you three the best of luck." The leader of the resistance spun around on his heel and walked off to his quarters, but not before saying, "Sakura, I'd like for you to follow me."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she walked behind the quiet Irakih down lower into the castle. "We're headed to the dungeon," he said simply as he continued his steady pace. "But why?" Irakih stopped in mid-walk and remained silent. "You'll see."

The pink haired girl looked around the dark room somberly. "It's disgusting in here," she said looking to Irakih. He just pulled her closer to one of the cells. He unlocked the door and placed the torch he was holding into one of the slots. The cell immediately grew bright enough to tell who the person inside was. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura choked out, entering the small cage that held the Uchiha.

Irakih went outside from the cell and said, "I'll be at the top of the stairs when you're finished." He turned around, his cloak lifting slightly from the swift turn. As his footsteps grew fainter on the stone stairs, Sakura turned her attention away from Irakih to the boy in the cell.

The first thing she did was wrap her arms around him and said, "I'm so glad you're alive, Sasuke." The Uchiha stiffened when she embraced him but didn't push her away. "Why didn't you come back to us in the first place?" She asked her green orbs glancing at his face for any emotion. He just shrugged.

Charcoal eyes never wavered from her doll-like face. So dull and lifeless. Finally he spoke up. "I've lived for 117 years," he paused when he looked at her bitterly. "When I was eight, he killed everyone. That was one hundred and nine years ago. So for one hundred and nine fucking years, I've tried to avenge them. Someone is always in my way, damn it." His voice was icy and filled with rage. Sakura placed her hand on his to feel warmth radiating from it. That was strange, when Orochimaru and Itachi had placed their hands on her face, their hands were cold.

Sasuke leaned his head on the wall and took a sideways glance at the girl. "That's why I hate you." The emerald eyed neko looked at him in shock. He chuckled bitterly and answered her puzzlement with, "You don't have to live as long as I do. You don't have to live for an eternity completely shunned and despised." Raven locks fell onto his eyes and he finally said, "Get the hell away from me."

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, I can't stop writing this story. Every time I get done with one chapter I have this weird urge to write another. What can I say? I'm obsessed. I'm also going along as I type. I have an idea of how it's going to end, but the extra details and scenes just somehow click together in my mind as I write it out. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and you review! If you're signed in or you're anonymous, it doesn't matter! I take all reviews (except flames which annoy the heck out of me) but constructive criticism and praise are welcomed!**

**Oh yeah! Just a little note to everyone interested. Irakih (hikari spelled backwards, ha ha) his identity will be revealed next chapter, so if you want to guess, feel free to do so! And Pyromoogle, just because Temari and Kankuro are his followers, doesn't mean for sure that it's Gaara! I hope you also liked the resistance's outfit descriptions. Anyways, love you all!**

**Sweet Bliss**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Ripple Effect**_

_By: Sweet Bliss_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura's eyes flooded with tears. Why did he hate her so much? Maybe it was because she'd lived a pretty good life for the most part. She wasn't judged by race since the non-discrimination treaty her kind had signed. But that meant…

No, she wouldn't think of her past. All that mattered was the boy beside her. "Sasuke, you don't know what you're saying," she cried hugging him to her. All he did was stiffen under her touch. "He's been like that since we brought him here. The side effects of the drug we injected into him. It'll wear off later," Irakih said simply walking towards the cell.

Snapping up her porcelain face, Sakura queried, "But… does he mean what he's saying? Is any of it true?" At this the hooded man shrugged. "I don't know exactly. If it were true then don't you think he would've gotten rid of you a long time ago?" The green eyed girl pulled away from the boy to stare in his drooping, dark gray eyes. "He's a little drowsy. Are you going to stay here?" The neko nodded to him and without another word Irakih was gone.

* * *

Irakih stood next to the bouncing blond who was frantically waving his friends off. The shy girl next to him shifted her hand side to side in a very slow manner. Then there was the fairy. She had tears in her eyes as she waved to her one true friend.

"You better come back you lazy ass!" she shouted which made him turn around. The elf nodded to her a smile tugging his lips upward. Hinata then got attention from her cousin by saying loud enough for him to hear, "Come back safely!" Naruto, inspired by the others' words, felt compelled to give Ten-Ten some words of encouragement. "Yo, Bunny, I wanna see you kick the pampered prince's ass when you get back, so stay safe!"

At first Ten-Ten looked irritated. Bunny? But then she smiled to the mage. Turning her back to her friends, she walked out with the rest of the soldiers. This was going to be a heck of a long battle.

* * *

Emerald eyes fluttered open as something brushed against her cheek. Her eyes locked onto onyx ones immediately. But it seemed as if he weren't looking at her so much as he was seeing through her. That thought sent chills down her spine.

"Sasuke," she whispered inching closer to him. Was it her or did the room get hotter? His breath tickled her face and she tried to suppress the giggle threatening to come out. His hand, now ungloved, was placed on her cheek. It traveled down slowly to her chin as Sasuke murmured, "Sakura, promise me that you'll still be with me no matter what."

The pink haired girl had no clue as to where he was going. But she thought nothing of it as she answered, "I promise, Sasuke." He then sat up, his eyes never leaving hers, as he spoke, "Even if… I did something bad to you?" He seemed nervous now. Sakura lifted herself from the cold, stone floor to sit beside him.

"What do you mean?" she asked resting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched as he said, "I'll tell you later." The emerald eyed girl stared at him not completely convinced. They both dropped the subject and turned their attention to the man standing in front of the cell.

"Good. You two are awake. I am Choji and I am here to guide you to Master Irakih and Miss Anko," the slightly large man said. His all black outfit was different than that of Temari and Kankuro. His top was a long sleeved turtleneck top and he had regular black gloves. His boots zipped up on the outer sides and his pants were baggier than those of the other two.

"Who's Anko?" Sakura asked when Choji turned around. He then answered with a simple, "Irakih and Anko are heading this mission. Temari and Kankuro are under Irakih's command. Anko oversees me and my partner. You'll meet my partner and boss shortly." Sakura nodded and held Sasuke's hand firmly in hers. She didn't really notice when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Irakih? That name sounded familiar to the raven haired boy who was quietly following the man who'd appeared earlier. His mind drew a blank when he thought of the word, but he remembered that when he was younger that he and another vampire played together. But his memory left the boy's face a big blur.

* * *

"What the hell, Irakih! We have to do something about all of this!" Screamed a furious dark haired lady. She threw the dart into the board hitting the target dead-on. "Don't be rash, Anko. The mission will succeed. Everything is in our favor," the collected man said. Anko sighed and fixed the barrette holding up her dark locks.

She turned her attention to the other male in the room. His face held no emotion and he seemed uninterested in the whole ordeal. "Why should we even waste our time on a spoiled prince like him?" His voice gained Irakih's attention and the cloaked man turned to him. "We're getting paid double our regular amount and would you rather Orochimaru rule?"

The obsidian orbed teen sitting on the couch twirled the kunai in his hand and then threw it to the dartboard across the room. It cut into the dart Anko had just thrown. "Nice," Anko mumbled looking at the split dart with a kunai jutting into it. The bored male sighed getting up. "I'll be back later," he said from over his shoulder.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Irakih inquired looking up from the paperwork on his desk. The female assassin sighed and answered, "You know he really doesn't like the fact that he'll never gain the throne. He's the branch family to the Uchihas. If Itachi and Sasuke both were to die then he'd be next in line. But since Orochimaru is the family's friend and advisor they chose him to be the ruler if something were to happen to Itachi and Sasuke."

* * *

"They are in here," Choji said motioning to the door on his right. Both went inside and Choji excused himself to go back to his station where Temari and Kankuro were. Sasuke was the first to enter followed by the hesitant Sakura.

The first thing his obsidian orbs adjusted to was a brightly lit room and two figures in the middle of it all. "Hello, Master Sasuke," the female said bowing to him. He followed suit absent-mindedly, his gaze focused on the kneeling hooded male. "You must be, Irakih," Sasuke acknowledged the male. He nodded and stood from his position. "Yes, that's my codename, but I'm sure you'd know me better as…" his words trailed off as he reached for the hood of the cloak. It slowly tumbled from his head and onto his shoulders revealing a mass of spiky red hair. The Uchiha stood in silent shock until he choked out, "G-Gaara…"

The person, now known as Gaara, nodded. "It's good to see you, Sasuke," he spoke in a slight friendly tone. Anko turned to him and snapped, "Gaara, you're not to address Master Sasuke like that!" Sasuke shook his head no and spoke, "It's fine, Anko. Gaara's a… he's an old friend of mine." The dark haired lady nodded and softened her gaze on the emerald orbed man.

Gaara titled his head a small smirk of some sort plastered on his face. "How long has it been? One hundred and nine years, maybe?" The heir to the throne nodded and said, "Ever since the incident. So you've been working with Itachi…" The last part wasn't so much as a query as much as it was a random statement. The man nodded to the question/statement. "Sakura, would you allow us to steal Sasuke from you for a moment or two? We'll promise to return him to you safely," Anko said as she turned to the silent neko. Her face seemed worried at first, but then she agreed, reluctantly making her way outside.

* * *

Humming softly to herself, the cherry blossom ran her fingers along the marble walls of the castle. It was nice to have a chance to explore this place. But she really wanted to do this with Sasuke. Thinking about the boy made her smile droop slightly.

He'd never return her feelings. She'd read the rules before when she was bored at their home back at the village. Vampires were never to fall in love. But did that mean they didn't? Uchiha Mikoto seemed like the kind of person that did love their family when she had flipped through old photos one time.

She had sometimes wished she'd gotten to know her real mother when she used to see people with their parents. Her father was strict but he could be kind when he wanted to. That was until the accident that placed him in a coma. Now he slept soundly while her uncle used her as his own guinea pig.

The flower frowned remembering the day she turned sixteen. As tradition went in her village, all girls at the age of sixteen were to see the oracle. This determined their futures, whom they'd wed, children, all things going to happen sooner or later. The memory confused her and pained her both…

**Flashback**

_Making her way up the steps of the temple, the birthday girl placed on a bright smile. Not only was she considered an adult, but she'd be able to know what all would occur in her life. He uncle followed closely behind, for he too wanted to see what life would bring the girl. Sakura knew he was in this for money, as she was the princess and most likely the one to seal the treaty with marriage._

_"Oh, dear Princess," the old lady said kneeling to show respect for the sixteen year old princess. The woman stood up quickly when she received a glare from the man taking the place of the real king. "Let's see what this life will bring you." Sakura smiled politely knotting her fingers together nervously._

_Her heart beat sped up when the lady frowned. "That's strange," the woman mumbled to herself furrowing her eyebrows. The impatient king narrowed his gaze and hissed, "What's strange, woman?" The sapphire orbs of the oracle fixated onto the cherry blossom. _

_Smile nor frown graced her features as she said, "Your heart will belong to no man of our village. A prince of his own kind, a man that will be said not to love you. His kind is cursed and he lives only for one reason."_

_Sakura cocked her head to the side completely confused. A cursed kind. A vampire? Her uncle also guessed that and he immediately went red with rage. He opened his mouth but the wrinkling woman continued. "You'll find yourself in a war where no one may win at all and you'll constantly call the whole event into question. In the end there will be both bad and good things taking place, things not even I know…" Her words trailed off as she stood stunned._

**End**

That was the day her uncle had banished her from the village and lied to the villagers speaking of her death. Rumors spread that she was murdered by a vampire; others of her being poisoned by the cook (who was put to death later under the accusation); some said that she was a bad omen to the whole world. But no matter the rumor one thing was sure: she couldn't go back.

Her uncle had left her to die. He'd hired men to get rid of her in any way they saw fit. But then Sasuke came. She remembered it quite clearly because it was the day she'd made her two closest friends.

**Flashback**

_"Umph!" she huffed falling hard on the ground. She grabbed her throbbing arm in pain. When the man had grabbed her by the wrist he'd twisted it, most likely breaking the limb. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She heard one of the men say. Emerald orbs blinked tears away as one of them grabbed her roughly by the hair._

_"You're about as bad as a traitor, 'Princess'," the way he said her title made her cringe. The third one got into her face and hissed out, "Vampires are bad people and they won't care anything about you, but… nobody does. You're basically only wanted for your wealth and that cute little figure of yours." Sakura let go of her sore arm, and with her right hand she slapped him._

_A growl escaped his mouth and he got ready to exact his revenge when he tumbled over. The other two men looked at their fellow kind on the ground. Looking up they saw blood red eyes and ran- rather stumbled- off without their friend. Sakura dropped to the ground on her knees clutching her arm. Her savior stooped down beside her and took her arm in his hand._

_"You're hurt," he said it bluntly and without any care. Soft green eyes watched as the boy checked over the cuts and bruises. His ebony locks fell over his face, shielding his eyes from her view. He stood up when he was done checking over her and Sakura followed suit, but soon regretted it as she started to topple over. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was looking into two deep pools of onyx. And if she didn't know any better, she could've sworn she saw concern in those eyes of his._

**End**

Sakura sighed to herself. Sasuke concerned about her? Ha! Yeah right. Brushing locks out of her face, she opened a door to the last room in the hallway. The door creaked open and as it did so, Sakura was met by a cold breeze.

It was the size of a ballroom. A glossy floor stretched out ending with two giant sized windows. Bookshelves lined the walls, millions of books stacked to the ceiling. Two chandeliers hung, one nearer to the door the other to the windows. But the most breath-taking was the domed top. A hole was cut into the concrete dome but was framed with glass, enabling the moonlight or sunlight to burst through, but kept out the rain or snow at the same time.

She spun around on the floor her feet padding softly with every step. Her shoes were abandoned at the side as she ran barefooted to where the moonlight poured onto the floor. This was the first night on their journey in which they had clear skies. Stars were splayed onto the midnight sky and a beautiful three-quarter moon hung around the other heavenly bodies. Dropping to her knees the neko smiled. She'd enjoy this place.

* * *

"But, Hi-na-ta," the blonde whined his booted feet thudding against the floor. His gloved hands held onto the hat as he chased after the Hyuuga. "Man, she can run," he huffed, stopping to catch his breath he heard a giggle.

The young boy walked to where Hinata hid behind the wall. "Gotcha!" he said loudly, startling the girl. She jumped and collided head-on with the fox-boy. "N-Naruto," Hinata said, her ivory orbs still wide with shock.

The boy smiled at his friend. "Y'know I could never do this with Sasuke. He's too old!" At this Naruto clutched his back and used his staff as a cane. The dark haired girl giggled into her hand and asked, "What about Sakura? I'm sure she'd play with you." The blonde shook his head and grinned. "If Sakura and I play together Sasuke gets mad. He gets all jealous! It's hilarious."

The Hyuuga heir smiled softly. A tint of red stained her pale cheeks as Naruto hugged her. "Hinata, you're the best-est friend ever!" He said loudly, then smiled nervously afterwards when she'd cringed. "S-sorry about that," he whispered causing her to grin and flush crimson.

* * *

Gaara sighed running a hand through his reddish locks. "Gaara, is it odd for you to see him again?" The emerald eyed male turned his attention to the king of his race. "Lord Itachi!" he said dropping to one knee. Vermillion orbs briefly shut but opened once more. "Gaara, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" he asked eyeing the red head.

Gaara sighed. "No, I'm the one who's going to do it. It's the least I can do for you and Sasuke." A frown found its way on Itachi's handsome face. "Gaara, you're the only person who ever understood Sasuke…" At this the shorter man shook his head. "That's not true, Lord. He's come along way and he's found friendship and love with his group."

Itachi smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then I wish you luck, Gaara. But do remember that you've got a home here." Gaara bowed his head. "I will never forget you, my lord. I will come home one day, just not now. There are too many that need me for me to give up on them, but once finished I'll return." The king nodded and said, "I will return to our homeland right now. I await you and Sasuke and we'll go from there. Good night, Gaara."

* * *

It was way past midnight when Gaara had finished the details of the mission. Not like Sasuke believed them. So, why did he stay? He didn't know the answer to that himself. But as he made his way down the hallway and into his room, he saw lights flickering in the library.

Pushing the door open with his boot, he was slightly surprised to see the little orphan girl he'd found earlier that year. She was curled up in the soft glow of moonlight sleeping soundly. He approached her slumbering form quietly and he lifted her up.

She shifted a bit but then buried her face into his chest. He carried her outside of the room and into his own. When he'd placed her on the bed her emerald eyes had fluttered open. "Sasuke," she whispered as she sat up. He placed his gloved finger over her lips. His face was emotionless as he said, "I leave to see Itachi tomorrow."

The neko shook her head no. "I won't a go with you!" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him from leaving. The heir to the vampires untwisted her limbs from him and stated calmly, "You're not going, it is too dangerous."

"But what about you?" Sasuke placed on a small smile which Sakura could tell was forced. "Remember earlier? I have to ask you of something, Sakura." She leaned in to him. His obsidian orbs blinked shut only to open red. Black wings sprouted form his back as he asked, "Sakura, will you come somewhere with me? We'll come back." She handed him her hand and he pulled her up.

* * *

"Orochimaru, sir!" came a calm voice. The snakelike man turned to the voice and saw his right-hand man, Kabuto. "How'd it go? Where is Sasuke?" Kabuto lowered himself to the ground and stated, "We were ambushed by the resistance group. Dosu was killed, Kin and Zaku are prisoners, and Sasuke was taken with them."

The yellow orbs of the older man flashed with fury as he hissed, "Why didn't you fight them?" The white haired vampire closed his eyes, "There were only three of them, but they moved so fast. We couldn't see them, sir." Orochimaru stomped toward his follower and queried angrily, "Did you get a glimpse of who they were?" Kabuto shook his head no and avoided the gaze of his master.

"Orochimaru, unhand him!" Both turned their attention to the king who leaned against the doorframe. "Itachi, you're brother was taken by that pitiful resistance." Itachi smirked and stood from his leaning position. "Now, Orochimaru, I wouldn't call them pitiful. They did manage to defeat you're strongest men." A growl escaped the Uchiha's advisor lips. Itachi made his way around the two and said, "Leave him be for now. Come, Orochimaru, we have things to discuss."

* * *

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Sakura asked wrapping her arms tighter around her friend's neck. He touched the ground not answering her query. "Sasuke- mmph!" His hand clamped over her mouth. He removed it shortly afterwards saying, "Wait a little bit." He took her hand in his and led her into the woods.

Upon reaching a clearing he left her. She waded through the weeds, her bare feet feeling the wet mud underneath. The weeds reached up to her waist. She could barely make out Sasuke but she found the spikes of black among the green.

"Sasuke, what do you need?" she asked softly. Sasuke smirked as she sat down on the wet grass.. "You already know that," he sated simply glancing up at the moon. The pink haired neko frowned and nodded. "Yes, you want revenge." She heard some shifting beside her. When she turned to look at the boy his face was only inches away from her.

"No, Sakura, there's something I want more than anything in the world, but for right now… I just can't have it," he said a smile working its way to his lips. The girl blinked in confusion. "What is it you want, Sasuke?" she asked puzzled by the smile he wore. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear…

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry I took so long. I've been working on so many things. Like an upcoming test to determine where I will go for college and other crap of the sort. And you won't know what Sasuke says until later. Sai will play an important role later. And if you haven't already figured it out: Itachi isn't the bad guy in all of this. Um… I guess this is all for now! Ta Ta! Love ya and don't forget to review!**

**Sweet Bliss**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ripple Effect**

By: Sweet Bliss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Sakura shivered as his breath tickled her neck. "I need you, Sakura," is all he whispered. There wasn't an type of emotion from the way he said it, but then again there never was. She stared into his charcoal colored eyes to see something… but nothing gave way to what he felt.

"Sasuke-" Her words were cut off as he leaned forward, placing his forehead against hers. So many things ran through her head right now. What about Hana? Wasn't he supposed to love the werewolf who gave her life to protect him? All things, however, that ran through her mind were quickly brushed aside as he placed his lips softly against hers.

His right hand brushed again her neck, fingers stroking her cheek. He pulled away shortly afterwards, all warmth and fuzziness leaving Sakura's body. He stood up without saying anything to her, offering his hand to her. She took it while trying her hardest to hide the blush that covered her face, but failed miserably at it.

* * *

"Where is he?" Gaara asked himself pacing the front gates back and forth. Sasuke was supposed to join up with him an hour ago. He sighed. Maybe Sasuke had decided not help out. He was so blinded with rage and thoughts of vengeance that he didn't seem to get that Orochimaru was the bad guy in all of this.

If he didn't leave with him soon, then the curse seal the boy was branded with would take its toll. Orochimaru is trying everything to get Sasuke, and that meant that they had to be fast with their plans. And it made matters worse that Kabuto was still around, Kin and Zaku wouldn't be interrogated until tomorrow, and there was Sai. They didn't doubt that he'd betray them. Anko, Temari, Choji, and Kankuro all had to keep tabs on the boy while Gaara left.

He hated the fact that he wouldn't be there to help them out, but he had his own mission to see through. First, he'd have to get Sasori and Deidara to agree with the plans. He really needed their help and Kakashi was to assist him also. It wouldn't be easy but they'd manage. If only the next heir would hurry up so Gaara could get him to Itachi safely.

* * *

Angry eyes looked up at the smiling man before them. Something bad was up and they could tell by the wicked smile this man portrayed. Zaku struggled to untie himself from the ropes that bound his wrists but they were too tight.

"By struggling with the ropes you'll only make them tighter, Zaku," the dark haired man spoke. Zaku only stopped to stare up into emotionless eyes. "What do you want, Danzou?" he spat into the old man's face. He bent over to look at Zaku closely. "I need you and Kin to do a favor for me."

Kin sat up as he name was spoken. "Your friend, Dosu, was killed by the hands of Irakih's men, wasn't he." The female bowed her head in sadness but Zaku hissed, "Yes, but what of it?" Danzou straightened back up so that he looked down upon the two.

"What if I could tell you who Irakih was and who he works for, if you did something for me?" Zaku raised a brow as he inquired, "What is it that you want?" Danzou's grin faded from his face which immediately turned serious. "I'd like to talk to Orochimaru about a spot in his new empire. I know who's pulling strings and Sasuke's weakness. All you have to do is get me an audience with him right away. Leave the rest to me."

* * *

Sasuke dropped to the ground in front of the gates gracefully. The first thing he saw was Gaara. The red haired man looked calm, and when he saw Sakura he seemed to soften his serious expression a bit. "I'm glad you're here, Sasuke. We must leave immediately," Gaara said formally. Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"I thought we were leaving tomorrow," the Uchiha stated. The red head placed his hood back on covering his face. He then replied, "Itachi is suspecting Orochimaru of knowing the plan. He's requested that we leave right away." The neko grabbed Sasuke's hand and looked up at him. "Are you ready to go?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke," she whispered but Sasuke made no indication of hearing her. All of his attention was focused on the vampire once referred to as Irakih. "I'm ready to go," Sasuke answered the question calmly with a touch of boredom. His hand pushed hers away, and she almost felt like crying. Did Sasuke not mean what he had said just a few minutes ago? Gaara nodded to her, but she barely noticed. Sasuke and Gaara brushed past her without a word. Her emerald eyes watered and dripped with tears but she made no motion to brush them away.

"Stupid, Sakura," she scolded herself. "Why would he really love- let alone like- me? I'm such an idiot for believing what he's said." She kicked a rock into a nearby puddle angrily. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. An old man stepped out from inside the shadows. "Well, I really wouldn't say all that," he said a small smile spread across his dimly lit face. He looked so wicked the way he stood there smiling.

"Excuse me for my rudeness. I am Danzou. You've probably heard about me from someone." Sakura took a step backwards as he advanced forward. "N-no, no one has spoke of you." He frowned for a moment before speaking again. "And after all I did for them." Sakura stepped back once more only to be trapped by two other bodies.

"What do you want from me?" she asked her finger nails digging into the flesh of her palms. She wasn't that innocent girl she used to be. After learning of Ten-Ten's past, after witnessing Hana's death, and after the curse seal that took control of Sasuke, Sakura knew how to stand up for herself.

Danzou patted her head and answered calmly, "I want to help Orochimaru and his goal of getting rid of Itachi… and Sasuke." At Sasuke's name, the neko tried to break free from the grasp of Kin and Zaku. Danzou chuckled at this, "It seems that the little cherry blossom is in love with Sasuke. Do you seriously think that if he were to become king he'd still be with you? But if you were to help us then Sasuke and you could be together forever."

Was it a trick? Would he really keep his end of the deal if she agreed? If it kept Sasuke safe then she didn't care. "So, do we have a deal then, Sakura?" Jade eyes blinked shut for a few seconds. She wouldn't have to worry about him becoming king. Hana could be completely forgotten. Just her and Sasuke. "I'm in."

* * *

"How'd Orochimaru know about the attack?" Neji asked Shikamaru as they looked for survivors among their army. Both Orochimaru's army and Shikamaru's army lay dead. The few of the snake-like man's subordinates that made it out alive had run back to their base to report of their success.

Shikamaru's followers weren't that lucky. They'd be happy if they found at least ten of them alive. So far it was only Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had a few arrows piercing his abdomen and one that barely missed his heart. Neji had been cut on his arms and his right leg was burned by an explosion he'd been involved in.

But the girl with the buns in her hair was no where to be found. If it weren't something considered bad, Neji would have been happy. He'd made it out alive in a battle and she was dead. But then again something inside him hurt that he couldn't find her. Sure, she was the only girl that could stand up to him and wasn't head-over-heels in love with him, but there were others, right?

"Ten-Ten!" he heard his voice cry out. Where was the brunette? A body at the far side of the field caught his eye. He didn't know why but his legs- the pain forgotten- had moved towards the spot where the female's body lay.

He placed his fingers on her neck to see if she still was alive. Relief washed over him when he found the pulse. He shook her to see if he could get a response, but her chocolate orbs didn't awaken.

"Shikamaru, she's still alive, but unconscious. We've got to hurry and get out of here," he called to the other male. The elf nodded to him as he helped up three other survivors. "Ten-Ten, hang on a little longer," he whispered carrying her bridal-style to where the brown haired elf waited.

* * *

"S-Sakura, are you in there?" the ivory orbed girl asked as she pushed the door open shyly. Naruto stood right behind her as he, too, was looking for their pink-haired friend. There wasn't any sign of life inside the room.

Naruto walked inside a frown on his face. "Where the hell is she?" he asked. The Hyuuga heir walked up beside him. "She was with Sasuke, but he brought her back before he left with Gaara." The blue eyed mage turned to the shorter girl as he stated, "Then wouldn't she have come inside? I haven't seen her since before she left with the bastard."

The furious, fox-like boy growled. "If something happened to her… I'll hurt the stupid, bastard for not being there." The dark haired female placed a hand on his shoulder in order to soothe him. "I'm sure she's not hurt by any means." The blonde nodded silently, glancing out the window to see nothing but pitch black.

* * *

Upon entering the empire, both Sasuke and Gaara noticed that something was wrong. Guards weren't in their usual positions nor was there any sound at all. The gates were broken down and the two entered to be greeted by the stench of blood.

They knew that most of the followers of Itachi were in fact demons and human slaves that were promised freedom when Itachi retired. Vampires followed him but they decided to split up so that it would be easier for their kind to stay safe.

Gaara ran up to two of the guards that were tending to others wounds. They themselves looked worn down and the ones they were helping out looked to be on the brink of dying. "What happened here?" Gaara inquired dropping down beside the others.

Pale green eyes met Gaara's emerald as the man spoke, "Orochimaru somehow managed to find out about Itachi being the head of the resistance… He attacked not too long ago and completely crushed our soldiers and citizens." At these words, Sasuke blinked to the village the towering walls protected and the small castle in the middle of it all. Without a word to the others he ran off.

The site he saw was horrible. Houses were burned like those of Hana's village. Helpless mothers that were trying to protect there children lay in puddles of blood. Small children were scattered everywhere. There was a sickening feeling in his gut that told him to get back to Sakura and Naruto quick.

But he had to figure out what has gone here. If Itachi is all right. Yes, he was worried that his brother was killed in all of this. The bastard still had to explain why he destroyed their family. And now it might be too late.

* * *

Danzou closed the door after they entered the palace of Orochimaru. He most likely had it constructed from the tributes he was getting from his supporters. It was weird that all these people actually agreed with Orochimaru. But she did see reason in his ways. All he wanted was to end the discrimination of vampires among others.

He wanted peace to reign among the once respected race of their world. Not to live in darkness under Itachi's rule. Sasuke could barely show his face anywhere outside of their village or he would've been staked by the people unwilling to accept the ones different than their own.

"Sakura, it's good for you to join me tonight. I'm pretty sure that you weren't expecting any of this, but don't worry. We won't harm you at all." The way Orochimaru said it all convinced her that he wasn't as bad as they had said. The man motioned for her to sit down. "Sakura, I would really like it if you could convince Sasuke to help me," he said softly placing his chin on the backs of his propped up hands.

Sakura tilted her head. "How about we make a deal? If you can convince Sasuke to work for me, then I'll let you and him stay together. If not then someone will quickly be gotten rid of… And that's not what I like doing. Seeing someone as innocent as you dying at the hands of me for the fate of your lover. What do you say?" The girl grinned and replied quickly, "Yes."

* * *

Gaara helped treat the wounded men and sent them with word to the king to protect all of the victim's of Orochimaru's wrath. He and a few guards made the trek towards the castle where they saw Sasuke crouched down in the church part of the castle.

His eyes were closed and his legs were folded beneath him. In his hands was a chain with his clan's symbol dangling from the bracelet. A hole in the beautiful stained glass windows let in the moonlight. The fine beams shone down on him casting his hair into a blue hue. The cross that sat upon the large stage was cast into flames due to the attack.

"Sasuke," Gaara spoke to the younger boy gaining a nod of acknowledgement. One of the guards walked towards him as he said, "Lord Itachi has escaped with a few others. They are asking for a treaty with Tsume and her followers." The word Tsume brought back some painful memories for Sasuke.

The day he was captured by her soldiers. The long scratch on his cheek from the queen herself. Hana saving him from death. The description of what he looked like from his dear cherry blossom. The attack on the village. Hana's sacrifice and his own expected death. If it weren't for Rock Lee and Shino, under Gaara's orders, he would've been dead.

"Master Sasuke, someone is here to see you… or rather a few people are here to see you," the guard that had stayed behind at the castle's door stated simply then moved aside to reveal the unsuspected visitors. Upon seeing them Sasuke knew something was up. "Yo, bastard, where'd you leave Sakura?" came the voice of his blond companion.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and stood. "What do you mean, Naruto?" the Uchiha asked his eyes narrowing to slits. Gaara noticed this and frowned. So the rumors about Sasuke receiving the curse seal was true. And the fact that he was transforming into Orochimaru must be looked into immediately.

Naruto, however, wasn't afraid of the tension in the air. He stood his ground as he spoke, "Sakura was with you last. She came back with you, but after you left was no where to be found." Sasuke's eyes flickered to their crimson state. "What the hell..?" was all Sasuke murmured as he made his way towards the others.

Before anyone else could speak, one of the badly injured guards that sat against the wall, to weak to stand up, spoke of the battle. "Orochimaru led his armies in here, but with Zaku and Kin in the front of it all. Word was sent to the king not too long ago that those two had been captured and Dosu killed. If this wasn't odd enough, Danzou, who was sent with the resistance to fight Orochimaru, was in the flanks of his army."

Sasuke turned to the bleeding man and inquired, "And what does that have to do with anything?" The man, who was now coughing up spit and blood, smirked and stated, "Danzou hates the fact that he will never be promoted to a level that he or his family might inherit the throne at sometime. Orochimaru wants to be king, and if Danzou can get anything useful for Orochimaru he'd bargain it with him."

Naruto was now the one to grow impatient with the man's ramblings. The affairs of the vampires were childish and stupid, no wonder nobody else wanted to get involved. They were way too complicated. "Just get to the fucking point," Sasuke said before Naruto had a chance.

The guy closed his eyes for a brief moment. "He bargained Sakura, the heir's one true weakness, in exchange for power." The raven haired Uchiha blinked in confusion. Last time he checked he hadn't a weakness. Especially the damned cherry blossom that constantly distracted him. "Then he's wasting his time," Sasuke said bitterly finally managing to find his voice.

The guard just shrugged. "If they can't get their plan to work then they'll dispose of her." Sasuke smirked. "Like I care. They can do what they want with her. I really have no use of her other than to restore my clan. If they kill her I'll find another." The sapphire orbed boy that stood speechless at first was now irritated.

He slammed Sasuke into the wall. "What the fucking hell did you just say? I dare you to repeat again… Come on say it, I promise you won't feel a thing. There's only the fact that your head will be unattached to your fucking worthless and pathetic body. You won't have a chance to restore your damned clan and nobody will give a shit because you were to damned blind to know when your friend's in trouble!"

Everyone stood stunned. Sasuke glared as Naruto tightened his hold around Sasuke's neck. His expression alone was a welcome sign for Naruto to blow the vampire's brains out… if he had any to begin with. "You're not even worth it," the mage spat out as he let go of his supposed friend's neck. "C'mon let's go get our friend back."

Sasuke rubbed his neck. He wouldn't give Naruto the pleasure of killing him and he knew the blonde could never do it in the first place. He was too weak when it came to things like that. But he did have a point in all of the things he had said. But what about what he said in the forest? He had said what he meant. And he knew that if Sakura were to go away and never come back in any way, then he'd never find another quite like her. The way her skin felt underneath his touch and the way her green eyes glistened with lust after he'd kissed her was all too maddening. It was enough to let him save her. He stood from where Naruto had dropped him as he said, "Fine. I'll go with you to get her."

* * *

"Here you are, Sakura, my dear. We are sure that Sasuke will be here shortly and when he is we'll make sure to bring him to you." Orochimaru said gently showing the girl her room. A large white bed sat near a frosted window and the carpet felt nice under her feet. She smiled at the man as he shut her door.

Was this really a good idea? A lot of people were going to get hurt in all of this. Even Sasuke. She sat down on the bed and reached into the right pocket of her pants. She pulled out the necklace Sasuke had made for her.

The jade stone was now slightly cracked, but it was still beautiful to her. She placed it around her neck and smiled. But for some reason she realized she was working for the wrong reasons. Sasuke would never love her. She was forcing him to stay and all she wanted in the first place was for him to willingly be with her. All she wanted was for him to love her the same way she loved him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks at what she had agreed to. The other reason she had to do this was to see if he'd actually care for her enough to prevent her from dying. But that was one thing she had also agreed to. She couldn't tell Sasuke that her life was on the line. He'd just have to follow his own heart.

* * *

As the group came to the massive building they saw Orochimaru waiting for them. "You must really like the girl. But I knew you'd come… especially you, Sasuke. She's devoted to you and you really should look into that for the little clan restoration thing." Orochimaru's mouth curved upward into a smile.

Sasuke growled narrowing his eyes the man. The older vampire just shrugged and said, "But you're far too worried about avenging your clan to even be thinking about restoring it." Naruto rolled his eyes and shoved past Sasuke to get to Orochimaru. "I think we're all a little too old to be getting into these kind of fights, especially you, Orochimaru. You're like what? 2,000,000 years old!"

Apparently age was a sensitive matter for the man as he held Naruto up by the collar and with amazing speed slammed him against a wall. "Naruto!" Hinata cried rushing over to her semi-conscious friend. They were a little short of man-power to take on Orochimaru at the moment. Neji was with Ten-Ten watching over her and they lacked any soldiers right now, most had been slaughtered due to the vampires' ambush.

"Just let us in," the Uchiha said his voice dripping with boredom. His eyes tried to keep off of the blood that ran down the side of Naruto's face. The smell of it alone brought a sudden queasiness to his stomach, which was weird since he was after all, a vampire.

Orochimaru moved aside to allow the group entrance. Shikamaru now carried Naruto inside with a worried Hinata following shortly behind. Ino sat atop the elf's shoulder sadly glancing down at the mage. "All of you, excluding Sasuke, follow Kin and Zaku to the dining room.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she watched from the very top of the stairs as her friends entered the building. Neji and Ten-Ten were missing and Naruto seemed to be unconscious. She really wondered what happened to them.

Kin had given her a new dress, saying it suited her better, and Sakura figured that she was right. It was all white with a few pink cherry blossoms scattering across the fabric in intricate designs. It brushed against the floor she stood on, even in the shoes she wore. She leaned against the railing to get a better look at Sasuke.

He wasn't all too happy. Probably because he had to travel all the way back to get her. She dropped down to the ground when his eyes shifted to where she stood. She didn't want him to see her yet. She wanted their time alone together to be special. She didn't want anyone else to hear what she had to say. The cherry blossom wanted _her _Sasuke all to herself.

* * *

Making his way up the flight of stairs, the Uchiha sighed to himself. What the hell was up with Orochimaru? And why was Sakura still safe? He would have gotten rid of her. So maybe they all actually believed that Sasuke had some sort of feelings for the girl. They were badly mistaken.

He knocked on the door to her room. It opened only seconds afterwards and he was tugged into the room by the female herself. He found himself pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds with the girl snuggling close to his own body.

He wriggled underneath her but she made no motion of letting go. "Sakura, get off of me," he mumbled struggling out of her grasp. She smiled at him and he wondered if she even knew the amount of danger she was in.

"Sasuke, I have a favor to ask of you," she spoke softly with a small smile on her face. He helped her to her feet as he motioned for her to continue. "Please, work for Orochimaru." Sasuke furrowed his brows. What was she getting to? "He has some really great views, Sasuke. The kind that will rekindle the fame and power of the vampires. We could be together in Orochimaru's world!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura, what are you getting at?" The green eyed neko tilted her head as she answered gently, "I agreed to help Orochimaru out… I believe he's not that bad." In an instant her head was throbbing due to the impact of the wall. Sasuke head his hands gripping her wrists tightly pinning her against the wall.

"What the hell! He's tricked you into believing him and now you're going to get everyone hurt. Don't you care about all the lives you've just thrown away because of this stupid choice? People are dead and others like Ten-Ten are going to die! Are you stupid, Sakura?" The Sharingan glared down into her emerald orbs and she started shaking immediately.

Her eyes closed as salty tears raced down her cheeks. The Uchiha blinked as she started to shiver. He was frightening her. "I-I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to be with me… There isn't any one else. Orochimaru promised me," she sobbed into his chest.

His grip on her wrists softened. He brought her hands down and placed the left side of his chest. In an instant she realized something. "Sasuke," she started as more silent tears streaked down her face. The boy gave her a sad smile as he stated, "You can't love me, Sakura. It's not right. I'm basically an empty vessel. There isn't a soul, just a body that goes on living with the mark of the Devil's on their neck."

Sakura shook her head as he removed her hands form his chest as he placed a hand and hers over her own chest. He covered up the blush that adorned his cheeks as he spoke, "You have a heart and a life. There's a future for you that you will never have if you stay with me. That's why I can't agree with you and Orochimaru. That's why I'm not going to join with Orochimaru."

Her emerald orbs watered again as she leaned forward. "Then I must bid you farewell, Sasuke," she said closing in the distance between them. Sasuke seemed a little confused by her words but he didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Sakura shoved him back when she felt him reply.

"No, don't," she sobbed. As he tried to embrace her petite figure, she only shoved him away and walked toward the door. Sasuke was about to speak but she instead spoke. "It was part of my deal with Orochimaru. If you had agreed, I'd be fine. You disagreed so then I must die…"

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter! And sorry for not replying to anyone's comments! I've been busy and I figured out that one of my friends was bad bipolar (the one that hates my story) Anyways, I'll try and update soon! Buh-bye (don't forget to review)! Love you all!**_

_**Sweet Bliss**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ripple Effect**

By: Sweet Bliss

* * *

Orochimaru looked at his guests. They seemed a little mad and sort of bored. "So, now that you are all here, you can witness a very spectacular event!" Shikamaru raised his right brow and asked unenthused, "What kind of event?" The yellow orbs of the man glowed bright as he said, "Oh, it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

Ino crossed her legs as she looked the man dead in the eyes. Her expression was very irritated looking. Then in a sarcastic manner she exclaimed, "Aw! Oro went to all the trouble of throwing his guests a surprise!" The snake-like man frowned but then smirked. "You won't be acting like that when you see what's in store for you."

He snapped his fingers and quickly the group was surrounded by his soldiers. Kin grabbed a hold of Ino and Hinata while Zaku held onto Shikamaru and the now semi-conscious Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke stood in shock at her statement. "Sakura, I-" he was cut off by Sakura. She looked at him with a small smile as the tears kept flowing. "There's nothing I can do. Please, keep safe… Sasuke." Those were her final words as she exited the room shutting the door with a barely audible click.

* * *

The pink hairedneko walked into the large room, the only room she wasn't allowed to explore due to Orochimaru's surprise. She pushed open the doors to see all of Orochimaru's soldiers filling up pews upon pews. Her friends were up front with shackles around their wrists.

They looked confused by her actions but she didn't care. Her heart was aching and begging her to stop this nonsense, but none of this registered in her mind. Orochimaru waited for her on a large platform. He smiled when he saw her but there was something wicked behind the smile.

He held her hand when she reached the stage and announced to everyone, "Today, is a glorious day for the new era of vampires. Sakura has agreed to becoming our own sacrifice to the heavenly bodies above and the victory of overcoming the bitter past of our ancestors!" At this everyone applauded as Orochimaru's grip on her tightened.

"Our suffering is drawing to a close! The main event is now starting." With that, the leader of Sound pulled Sakura in front of the cross. He then pricked her index fingers on each hand and let the blood drip onto white roses beneath her, staining the beautiful pure petals. Orochimaru pulled out a knife this time and slit her pale skin just below her collar bone.

"With the blood and soul of the purest person our gods will surely help us overcome our sorrows!" Orochimaru began and as soon as it was said everyone was on their hands and knees chanting a few words Sakura was unable to catch. But almost immediately her body grew weak and she felt stiff. She couldn't move or say anything, yet she could see and hear all the things that were going. Was she really just an empty vessel now? What would become of her after the ritual?

* * *

Sasuke pounded on the doors and tried his best to get inside the room. The doors were locked and he could hear everything that was said, but he couldn't stop it. They were chanting the vows and praises to the heavens and there wasn't a way for Sakura to be saved now. It was all over. He'd failed her.

He kept pounding until blood seeped through the gloves he wore. Then he tried kicking the door in, and after a couple of hits, it finally cracked enough so he could enter. He saw center stage the pale glow that encircled Sakura. He heard the murmurings of their words. And he saw how her eyes were now dull green orbs and had no pupils in them at all. She seemed so distant.

He opened the door startling everyone and interrupted their chanting. Orochimaru snarled at this as the pale light around Sakura began to fade. Sasuke shoved past everyone to see Sakura up close. She just stared not opening her mouth to speak nor did she blink. He heard a thunderous roar of laughter behind him as the snake man spoke, "You're too late, Sasuke. Even as we speak the gods are taking away her soul and pretty soon her whole body will disappear."

The Uchiha's eyes blinked to a pale yellow color as the marks of the curse seal worked their way up his white skin. His eyes were slits just like a snake as he hissed, "Too bad, Orochimaru, I'm going to have to kill you with your own creation. This little curse may be good for something." Orochimaru stood his ground as Sasuke was completely covered by the markings.

"You don't know how to use it properly, Sasuke. You'll only destroy yourself in the process," the older vampire warned. He made a few hand signs and the vampire's hands gave off red and orange colors. Sasuke didn't seem scared at the least. "With one touch of this to your arm, Sasuke, it may explode. How will you fight me without both of your hands?"

With that said, Sasuke didn't have a chance to move as Orochimaru came up behind him. Twisting out of the way, the only thing to cut off was the cloak he wore over his regular outfit. "Smooth move, but I really was expecting more from an Uchiha," Orochimaru stated as the cloak fell around the man's feet.

Sasuke had no protection now. He'd have to fight this man with all he had. He reached for his sword only for his hand to get hit by the glow of Orochimaru's hands. His already bloody hand was now completely drenched in scarlet. Ignoring the pain he grabbed his sword and dodged Orochimaru's next assault.

He cut the shackles off of his friends immediately and ordered them to fight the subordinates of Orochimaru. He turned back to the snake man who smirked holding Sakura's limp body in his hands. "I could snap her neck right now, and the process of retrieving her soul will still happen." Sasuke stood helpless as Orochimaru just smirked. If he moved then his chances of saving Sakura were done for. If he stayed in place Orochimaru could kill everyone of his friends making Sasuke suffer even more. It was a lose-lose situation.

Just as he was about to drop his sword, something caught his eye. He activated the Sharingan and the curse marks receded. Spiky red hair, emerald green eyes and the tattoo of love on his forehead. It was Gaara.

Gaara quickly grabbed Sakura away from the startled snake and held onto her tightly as he jumped from place to place landing gracefully beside Sakura. "We figured you would need some help," Gaara said simply and pointed up when Sasuke raised his right brow. And sure enough as he said that the windows broke open as he could spot multiple people he knew.

Tsume smirked down at him as her army of wolves and werewolves jumped down to battle. Shino and Rock Lee, no longer with a fin but with legs, stood at another window as Rock Lee shouted, "If you didn't think that I wasn't cool already! I bet you weren't expecting me to be super awesome in battle and having feet! I fooled y-" he was interrupted when Shino shoved him down as he, himself, jumped to the ground.

Temari and Kankuro all dressed in their black outfits. Temari waved a smile spread across her face as Kankuro said, "We've come to save your sorry ass twice now! You owe us." Kiba was behind them as he stated, "I just had to come. Can't let my sister down, can I?" He hopped down unleashing the beast that had been dormant a few minutes ago.

Anko stood with her two comrades, Sai and Choji, behind her as she winked. "What kind of guard am I if I can't even save the future king himself? Sai nodded to show his acknowledgement and Choji gave him a thumbs up. "Ready?" Sai asked his tow teammates as they nodded, zigzagging and confusing their opponents.

Then his eyes caught the site of a vampire he'd always thought of as evil. His brother stood in the very center of it all as his own men jumped down to commence battle. His own charcoal eyes had the piercing gaze of the Sharingan activated. He smirked saying, "Can't you even defend yourself, Sasuke? And to think that you'll be king someday. Our people will be protecting you more so than you protecting them."

The younger Uchiha watched as his brother jumped down to ensue a battle with Kabuto. Almost everybody was fighting someone else and now the only one left was Orochimaru. Gaara had placed Sakura in a pew not too far from Sasuke and started to fight his own battle. Making sure Sakura was safe, Sasuke held his sword out in front of him.

"Remember, Sasuke, that I have the upper hand here?" And once again the older vampire disappeared. He shivered as he felt someone behind him and he dodged the deadly blow, earning a fairly deep cut on his right shoulder. The red liquid stained his white shirt and the blade he had been holding dropped to the ground. Sasuke sank to his knees trying to ignore the searing pain that ran throughout his arm.

His left hand found the hilt of his weapon but brought the hand back as Orochimaru stepped on the back of his hand breaking the bones. Sasuke cried out in pain as he clutched the broken hand with his bleeding one. He could tell he was losing. Orochimaru reached for his blade ready to strike and Sasuke took one last glance at Sakura.

Her chest stopped moving up and down rhythmically, signaling that her heart was slowing down and she'd die soon. 'I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry,' he thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for a moment but found that the blow never came. He found himself shielded by Kakashi. "Sorry, I wasn't here sooner. We got into a bit of a tussle back in the forest." Sasuke blinked up at the man.

Had everyone came to prove a point? Were they here to humiliate him? If so they were doing a good job at it. Gaara, Tsume, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Rock Lee, Sai, Anko, Choji, Deidara, Sasori, Kakashi, and Itachi. Everyone of them had came to save him. Even Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru were there to help. Neji and Ten-Ten were back at the infirmary but would definitely show up to help out sooner or later…

"Sasuke, take Sakura and go!" a voice ordered and he turned his attention to a wrapped up Ten-Ten and a bruised Neji. The Uchiha stayed rooted in place, but was quickly brought to his senses by Neji. "You've got legs still, so get her and leave!" As he said this they both made their way into the battle killing anyone who was in their way.

Without another word or movement he made his way to the dying Sakura. Her gaze was still the same as it was when he found her. Her hair had fallen from the bun it had been tied up into. The blood on her had somehow vanished much to his confusion. He hoisted her into his arms with his right hand, thanking the gods that she was light. He jumped out of the hideout and into the sky which was soon to greet dawn.

* * *

He had no idea of how to save her. It was completely impossible and he knew he should have given up. But then his friends would have been sacrificing themselves for a lost cause. They had believed in him to find a cure for Sakura. He wasn't about to let them down.

Feeling weak from the blood loss and the pain he was getting from his left hand, Sasuke clumsily tumbled into a forest. He propped himself up on his elbows and tried his best to lift his weary body up to the clearing Sakura lay in.

To his horror, her body started to disappear slowly. His legs wouldn't move him to where she lay, so he crawled using his right hand and scooted along the weeds and leaves. His grabbed hold of her almost transparent hand as he whispered softly, "Please, Sakura. I know I haven't been the best person in the world. I know I should have valued you more. I'm sorry I can't save you."

With his last amount of strength he lifted her featherweight body in his arms. He brought her head to his left shoulder as he shook her back and forth. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I've had enough of going by the rules. To hell with the rules and my ancestors. I do need you."

His orbs watered as her body began to lift away from him. He held onto her tight as he whispered the last things he ever expected to leave his mouth, "I love you, Sakura." With those words uttered he fell forwards to the ground.

* * *

"Danzou!" The said man turned to the sound of the voice. There stood a very irritated and enraged Sai. "What can I do for you, Sai?" The younger vampire glared at his mentor. "You lead me on just so you could get to Itachi and Sasuke."

Danzou smirked. "Oh, so you figured that out?" Sai growled pulling out his two swords. "Shut the fuck up, old man!" Sai then lunged forward pushing one of the blades into the unsuspecting Danzou's side. "Don't think I'll go that easily," Danzou hissed pulling out a knife and thrusting it into Sai's chest.

Sai coughed up some blood and watched as Danzou fell forward into a bloody mass. "I'm sorry I won't be able to join you in hell yet…" The raven haired boy fell backwards into Anko's arms. "Good job, Sai, you did great." Sai coughed up more blood and gave her a small, forced smile. "All for Lord Itachi."

* * *

Hinata snapped the fan on the small dagger and twisted her lilac fan, turning the man's arm all the way around snapping it out of place. Her ivory orbs watched as the man yelped in pain and clutched his arm. He was the one who refused to drop their weapon.

"Hinata, behind you," she heard someone cry out and when she spun around she saw a large man who looked as if he could swallow her whole. A large fire engulfed the fat man much to Hinata's relief. She turned to the mage she had fallen for and smiled. "T-thanks, Naruto." He nodded twirling his staff in his hand. To be unconscious just at little while ago, he was hyped up about this battle.

* * *

Obsidian orbs blinked open to be greeted by a soft beams of moonlight. He could have sworn that it was just beginning to turn morning when he was awake. It couldn't have been that long ago. He glanced over to his side to find the spot empty.

He sat up and brushed his hair back down to remove the tangles. He lowered his head. He had failed. Sakura was gone and wasn't coming back. Everyone he might've felt some concern for was gone. Mikoto, Fugaku, the rest of his family, Hana, and now Sakura was dead too.

"Sasuke?" he turned to the pink haired girl he thought was dead. She had her head tilted to the side completely confused. "I woke up this morning and you were bleeding. I had to get something to doctor your wounds with." At the last part she revealed thin strips of cloth she had ripped off the bottom of her dress.

The neko came over to him twisting the cloth in her hands. Water squeezed itself out, signaling that a river was near. Sitting herself gracefully on the ground she began to wrap the fabric around his broken hand. "What happened, Sasuke?" she asked as she tied a knot onto his hand.

The Uchiha shook his head and muttered, "Something that would take too long to explain." Sakura frowned a bit. "Uh… Sasuke…" she trialed off but he knew what she was talking about. He shifted and motioned for her to continue. But why did she have to get right on his lap? Well, that wasn't the worst part. If only she'd stop shifting about in his lap…

With a noticeable red blush making its way up her face, Sakura began unbuttoning his shirt. It was kind of awkward. If Naruto ever heard of this he'd have a fit. She felt Sasuke sigh as she fumbled with the buttons in embarrassment.

"Here," he stated simply while unbuttoning his bloody shirt. She removed his shirt quickly taking note of the large cut on his right arm. The layer of skin was completely shred to pieces and blood kept pouring out of the wound. Sasuke winced as she brushed her fingers across the scarred flesh. "Just hurry up and fix it," he ordered as her hair brushed against his cheek and bare neck.

Sakura ripped another strip of cloth off the bottom of her dress. The cherry blossom then wrapped the fabric around his shoulder. After a few rips and tears of cloth from her dress, Sakura had finished bandaging her friend's shoulder.

* * *

Here she was. A beautiful girl who always bragged about being tough. A master in any type of hand-to-hand combat and had mastered many types using weapons. She had hated Neji, whom had been gifted with such talents. And she hated his smart remarks.

But here she was. The almighty Ten-Ten fighting with the royal pain in the ass. But he had stayed with her when she was hurt. He'd even searched for her body despite all the others that needed his help. Neji stood behind her watching her back as they battled the bad guys. Maybe he wasn't really as bad as she had thought.

* * *

Sakura sat at the side of the river, washing the blood stains out of Sasuke's shirt. He was supposedly looking for food which gave her time to think. What had happened at Orochimaru's hideout? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Where were the others?

Sasuke still hadn't answered any of her questions. The moon hung above her, offering what little light it could. As she was lost in her thoughts, the Uchiha's shirt had fallen into the water. "Oh, no," she said reaching inside the water for his shirt. Naruto really would question what went on while they were alone together if he saw Sasuke walking back to them shirtless.

She pulled out the completely drenched shirt, but fell into the river when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She surfaced only to meet a smirk on the raven haired boy's face. Her first guess as to what he was smirking at was the fact she'd fallen into the water. But as she threw him his shirt, his smirk only grew wider.

The neko was completely confused. "What are you smirking at?" she demanded angrily. He stooped down so he could look directly into her eyes. "I really suggest not wearing white," was all he said. Sakura realized what he was saying instantly. Her face turned a few shades of red, and she plunged herself under water to hide her embarrassment.

Sakura heard some movements in the water and surfaced her head until the water reached her chin. The Uchiha was now standing before her, smirk still adorning his gorgeous face. "You can't stay underwater forever." The neko shook her head yes as she muttered, "I can try." Sasuke grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her up.

"I am not taking care of someone sick," Sasuke said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm not leaving. All you'll do is make fun of me," Sakura stated heatedly. Sasuke shook his head no which made Sakura raise her right brow. Sasuke, with a smug smile on his face, said, "I won't be making fun of you since Id most likely be too busy enjoying what I saw."

Her green orbs widened at what Sasuke had just said. She furrowed her brows and stated icily, "I'm not some sex symbol for desperate, perverted men to swoon over. Horny bastards." Sasuke sighed picking the girl up bridal style and clamped a hand over her mouth. "You're better when you're quiet," he whispered to her carrying her out of the water.

The neko squirmed a bit and tried biting his hand but she couldn't force her mouth open enough to do so. He smirked and sat her on the ground beside the fire. The girl clenched her fists and scolded, "It's not nice to stare, Sasuke." The raven haired boy looked up at her from the fire. "I wasn't **trying **to look, it was just right in my face I **had** to look."

Sakura glared at her supposed friend. She didn't speak for a while as she herself watched the fire, arms trying to cover up her body. Sasuke sighed and knew she was mad at him. "Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke sighed her name, syllable by syllable. She looked up at him coldly. "You getting pissed isn't helping." Sakura snapped a twig in her hand. She threw the pieces in the fire as she stated, "Well, if you weren't such a pervert then maybe I wouldn't be pissed!"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and grabbed his slightly damp shirt. He pulled it on and stood up. "I'm going for a walk. Stay close by." He turned around and walked off placing his hands inside his pant's pockets.

* * *

Shikamaru let the arrow go as it pierced the mans heart clearly. When it didn't do any damage and the guy stood back up, Shikamaru grabbed a stake out of his pack. "I hope this does some good," he grumbled out as he notched the arrow on his bow.

Ino stood somewhere not too far from him as she used her magic to make the vampires explode. She smiled as they fell to the ground. "Yes," she exclaimed as the group that had once encircled her all fell forward, dead. Shikamaru smirked as he shot three more pikes at his enemies. "Damn troublesome," he muttered catching Ino's smile out of the corners of his eyes.

* * *

When Sasuke got back to camp, he saw Sakura curled up near the cackling fire. He hadn't been gone long and by the darkness of sky, he noted that it was quite late. He dropped to the ground beside his friend. He placed his left hand on her shoulder and leaned close to her.

"Sakura," he whispered and felt her move slightly. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I need you to understand that I love you." She buried her body into his. The boy blinked at her. The only times he'd ever told his apologies and confessions, she hadn't been able to hear or remember. Was he really worried about how she might respond?

He knew he would never be able be with her as long as Orochimaru stayed alive. He even knew that if he became king of his kind then they wouldn't see each other at all. He'd most likely be arranged to marry someone from another kind to form a treaty. Sasuke didn't know much about Sakura's past. He didn't know her wealth or status inside her homeland.

He was prince and a soon-to-be-king. She was a… He really didn't know what she was. It really didn't matter now. The Uchiha quietly left her side and wondered if he could change the ways of his people. Make it so that he could stay with the only people he called family. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura… even the ones he'd met over the course of his journey.

The boy laid down on the other side of the flames. He watched the embers dance and the colors create patterns of red, yellow and orange. He wasn't tired at all and there was too much on his mind to rest. Extinguishing the fire he frowned. He had run away from his fight with Orochimaru. He had to have help from all these others. They all had entered just to say that he was always in some kind of trouble. Was he really that helpless?

* * *

Orochimaru smirked at Itachi as the king stood his ground. Orochimaru was barely taller than the Uchiha and probably wasn't as strong as Itachi. So why didn't he feel a little worried about the battle at hand?

"Lord Itachi, I would have never guessed that you were pulling strings," Orochimaru stated that devilish grin still adorning his face. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "Our kind has been warring with others for far too long. You want all others to be against you." The snake like man shook his head no. "Yes, and when there isn't a sole on our side, I will bring peace back and be recognized as the true ruler of the vampires. I'll be referred to as 'Your Highness' because I ended this great war and I'll be remembered as the best king known to our kind!"

This made Itachi grow a wide smile. "There's one flaw, Orochimaru. My brother, Sasuke, will live on even if I die. He'll put an end to this and he'll find his own way to bring peace to our lands again." The pale yellow eyes of the older vampire flickered. "Sasuke is my puppet if you haven't forgotten. I can control and manipulate him by the curse seal. I will take over his form, giving me all rights to the title of king."

The Uchiha sent a swift kick to Orochimaru's head and the man barely dodged. The leader of the Sound vampire retaliated by punching Itachi's left cheek. Itachi stumbled back wiping blood from his mouth. He looked at the red liquid and immediately his eyes were hungry for bloodshed.

He pulled on his gloves, completely black and fingerless. He licked the fresh blood from his lips enjoying the taste. "I do wonder, Orochimaru, if your blood tastes good. I've been **dying** to find out ever since I saw you. There will be plenty of chances for me to find out, won't there?" His smile spread as more blood trickled down his pale skin and onto the floor below.

* * *

"_Sasuke! Help me, Sasuke!" Obsidian orbs opened groggily to a world of black. The voice cried out over and over, but he couldn't find the person calling for him. The sound of their voice was oddly familiar._

_With another cry out from the person, Sasuke raised his hands to shield his eyes form the blinding flash. He opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to a green field with dandelion petals flying about everywhere. In the center of the field was a lone tree with a figure beneath._

_He walked up the person and immediately recognized who it was. Brown hair, that had been chopped when he last saw her, was long and flowing in the breeze. Slender figure that belonged to the girl he'd met that one fateful day._

_She twisted her head to face him. Big brown orbs that twinkled with aglow of playfulness. Pale skin that was creamy upon a slight brush of the fingers. Her bangs framed her face, except for the occasional hair that would tug in the wind. Inuzuka Hana._

_"Sasuke," she said a smile forming across her delicate face. She patted a spot beside her and he sat down beside her quite confused. She began to rock back and forth. "Oh, how I missed you, Sasuke! It's been dreadful here without seeing you." The sound of her voice was slightly cheery and tinkled like a bell. She plucked a dandelion that had yet to bloom and twirled it between her fingers._

_Immediately the petals swirled around and scattered about. But then Sasuke noticed that one petal still remained. "Oh, Sasuke! I'm going to make a wish." Upon hearing her words, he watched as she shut her eyes tightly and said aloud, "I wish that Sasuke could stay here with me forever." She let the petal fly off and she opened her eyes, smiling. "Will you stay with me, Sasuke, and be happy forever in this safe haven away form bloodshed?"_

_Sasuke thought for a while. Would he really be happy with Hana? Could this one werewolf keep him away from bloodshed? He wouldn't have to witness death again. He'd stay in this small world that he knew would never e reality. His clan would fall and Orochimaru would be successor. But did those things matter to him?_

_But then he realized something wrong with this picture. He'd grown accustomed to bright green eyes that reflected the sun in the most perfect way. A cute neko that's mood could change in a snap depending on what you said to her. Hair that was the same color as that of her namesake._

_Hana's eyes didn't shimmer like the sun and were far duller in comparison. Hana's mood basically consisted of being optimistic or swooning over him. Her hair wasn't a beautiful pink that resembled a flower. Nothing that he loved to see everyday was also seen in Hana. Sakura was unlike any other and like he'd said; he was in **love** with her._

_He stood up much too Hana's dismay. "I'm sorry ,Hana, I can't stay with you. There's someone that I have to protect in my world. It doesn't matter if the bloodshed is horrible and deaths are everywhere you happen to look. I have to keep her form harm." The brown eyes of the girl lit up in rage._

_The area was set on fire and a village appeared in the distance. Sasuke was witnessing the destruction of the small village that protected him again. "You watched as I died, Sasuke!" Hana screamed at him, the body now containing the look that he'd left her in. Her hair was cut in an odd angle. The slit across her throat leaked blood ever so slightly. All the other injuries had appeared as well._

_He stepped back as Hana yelled once more, "You were too worried about that bitch! You left me to die!" Sasuke shook his head as more bodies that were on fire approached him. He backed up against other figures. He turned to face them and to his horror he saw the faces of his parents looking at him._

_"N-no," he whispered stumbling back. His broken hand grazed against a guy that was on fire. Immediately he jerked it back as the hand throbbed with the burn now adorning the skin. "Sasuke," his father said as he walked forward. His mother took a step up forward also as she said, "My precious boy… you were too weak to hurt anyone."_

_"You weren't strong enough!" "You'll never amount to anything in life!" "You should have died along with the rest of us!" "Coward." "You ran away when it was too much for you to handle." "You will die without honor for what you did!"_

_Sasuke found himself backed into a corner with everyone crowding around him. His body shook and tears flew down from his face. "You are pathetic and you don't deserve the right to live." The Uchiha watched as his mother pulled out a pike and jammed it into his side. He cried in pain upon the impact._

_They had begun to torture him, all wielding stakes and other implements that were wounding him. "You'll rot in hell for what you did," Fugaku said as he struck right next to Sasuke's heart. The boy fell to his knees breathing heavily as blood dripped down from every hole they had placed in his body. He looked up to see everyone had turned into skeletons, images of what they looked like now. Hana moved forward to him, everyone parting to allow her space._

_Her skin was now peeled from where she had rotted. She stooped down beside him, trailing her long fingernails across his cheek, drawing blood much like her mother had when they had met. She then caught a few droplets of the red liquid from the wound and licked it making Sasuke feel sick. "Mm. It's so nice to finally know what blood tastes like. You vampires get all the fun and get to draw this succulent juice from your victims… Oh, Sasuke, do you not like something about blood?"_

_She did the same thing again except this time she ran her finger along his lip. Sasuke felt as she pressed her lips against his making him taste the blood she had drawn. She then bit his bottom lip drawing more blood and he began to get queasier by the second. Hana pulled back, the red blood staining her face like smeared lipstick. Sasuke felt like vomiting._

_Hana pushed his head against the wall and pulled out a long pike. Sasuke, too scared to move, began to whisper, "No, please don't. I don't want to die…" Just as she was about to strike, he heard it. A call of an angel that called for him. The bodies of his parents and other relatives began to slowly fade away and Hana, too, faded away. She screamed as what was left of her body crumbled into dust. _

_Sasuke panted as the voice kept calling for him. He reached his hand up to the sky that now began to sprinkle rain down on the burning village. His wounds were all healed, except for his hand was still broken as when he came to this place. "Come back, Sasuke! Please, come back!"_

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he saw a figure looming over him. Tears slipped down from her porcelain face and landed on his cheeks. He sat up, noticing his once clean shirt had been stained with blood. He probably re-opened it while he was thrashing about in his dream.

Dream. Was that all it was? It was so real to him. He could feel the burn that had been inflicted upon his body. The stakes that struck into his body felt as if they were really there. Sakura hugged him close as she wept silently. She then pulled away slightly to speak.

"I thought you were going to die. You wouldn't wake up and you were screaming. I thought I was going to lose you and I didn't know what to do!" The last part was met with sobs and choking because her throat was dry. But Sasuke heard it and he held her close to him. "I'm going to live and I'm not leaving you alone in this world."

Sasuke found himself pulled into another embrace, but for some reason he wanted more than that. And after what happened in that supposed dream he had, he really could use something to calm his nerves. He shook his head. He wouldn't do anything like that. Sex was a really big leap forward and he doubted that Sakura would agree to anything like that.

But the way she was so close was kind of making him have second thoughts. The way her chest heaved up and down in its own rhythmic pattern was turning him on. "Damn, stupid hormones," he muttered gaining Sakura's attention. She tilted her head to the side and he just looked around. "Get some rest, Sakura. We head back to Orochimaru's hideout to settle some unfinished business at daybreak."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's a longer chapter to satisfy you. I didn't leave it as a cliffy so hopefully that makes you happy. Oh, by the way. Yes, Sasuke had admitted he loves Sakura, but she was never awake to hear these things. She has made an assumption that he doesn't love her and in the next few chapters she's beginnning to think it's only lust he shows for her.There are a few chapters left so… Leave a review and keep supporting this story! Later! -Sweet Bliss**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ripple Effect**

By: Sweet Bliss

* * *

Itachi smirked as he watched Orochimaru fall on his back. His Sharingan was blazing and had transformed into a more advanced version. Blood dripped from his mouth from the hits Orochimaru had sent to his face.

"Well, well. It looks as though your death is arriving sooner than expected," Itachi spoke as he licked a few drops of blood from his bottom lip. Itachi briefly turned to look at the vampires following alongside Orochimaru. Everyone of them had fallen to the ground and some his own troops also had fallen.

"You lose, Orochimaru," Itachi said smirking. The snake found a short dagger and pulled it in front of him. "That won't save you, bastard, and it won't kill me." Orochimaru smiled wickedly as he stated, "Well, I can stay alive long enough to kill a certain someone sharing your blood."

The Uchiha's eyes widened upon realization. "Sasuke isn't a true vampire nor a true mortal. He can live forever but die in a way that any human could." Itachi narrowed his eyes and pulled out his weapon. "Don't be hasty, Itachi. I have other things to attend to so I will bid you farewell. And next time we will battle until the other dies." Itachi watched as most of Orochimaru's vampires rose to their feet, all small injuries healing.

The king sank to his knees once Orochimaru was gone. He coughed up more blood and wiped his mouth. Gaara ran over to him, dropping to his knees also. "Are you okay, sir?" Itachi looked at him. "We have to keep Sasuke under constant guard. Orochimaru's planning something and I think he might be involved." Gaara nodded and looked up at the sky to see the younger Uchiha and the cherry blossom arrive.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the people who'd saved him earlier. Sakura had already ran off to help some of the people there. He walked over to his brother and Gaara as he asked, "Where the hell is the snake bastard?" The red head stood up and said, "He got away. We must head back to our new base and get all information on this event." 

Sasuke nodded and looked at his brother. Itachi seemed distant and his mind was elsewhere. "Sasuke," Itachi said wiping his mouth. The younger Uchiha eyed his brother as the man continued, "When we get to our hideout, you mustn't leave for any reason." The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes at Itachi. "It's for your own good."

* * *

"Do you really think that he'll stay put and not complain?" Gaara asked leaning his small body against a pillar in the hideout. Kakashi smiled under his mask and his visible eye crinkled. "He takes after his brother and father, I'm pretty sure that he'll be starting fights with everyone." 

Itachi looked up from his paperwork. Ignoring the last comment he said, "I'mpositive that Orochimaru will be back for him. The man won't give up without a fight to the death." Gaara and Kakashi nodded at this. The Uchiha stood from his seat his dark brown locks falling over his eyes. The masked man and red head both bid their goodnights as Itachi left the room.

* * *

Hinata found her way amongst the flowers in the beautiful garden, ignoring the stares she received from the random maids in the base. Her dark locks framed her face and the white kimono with a lilac obi, beautiful pale purple flowers decorating the outfit, was a wonderful gift from Itachi for helping out. 

She found a small clearing in the garden where koi fish swam about in a rather large pond. Her index finger trailed a long line in the water, creating small ripples that disturbed the slumbering pond. Leaves from the trees fell into the water from a breeze that blew by, ruffling her dark violet locks of hair.

She was beginning to feel homesick after all the things she'd seen. Where she had lived there wasn't anything to harm her. A sheltered life away from all danger. She looked at her wavering reflection and frowned at what she saw. She was probably the only one who hadn't grown any stronger through their struggles.

The Hyuuga heiress shifted so her feet were tucked safely under legs. All of these people she had met all had their own problems, facing dangerous things everyday. Everyone had some kind of pains to go through except her.

Sighing, Hinata plucked a flower from the grass beside her. Its petals weren't as bright as the others nor did it smell as sweet as the others, but she felt that it was far more beautiful than all the others. Was this how others felt about her? A beauty that was unaware about just how great they really were?

Did Naruto feel that way about her? Probably not. She had to compete with people like Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Ino. She could never compare to them. Holding the flower tightly against her chest, Hinata smiled. She would try her hardest and if that wasn't enough, well, at least she had tried.

* * *

Naruto flopped down on the bed. It wasn't as comfy as those that were in his room back at the castle. But then again, they were in better shape than those at his home back in his village. He picked up his staff and twirled it around in his hand. 

He didn't really know how to feel at the moment. Happy that Sakura and Sasuke were safe? Angry because Orochimaru had runaway? Bored because there wasn't anything to do? Excited because he'd soon be able to face off against Orochimaru's troop? No matter the feeling, one thing was certain. His head was killing him.

Being thrown around by Orochimaru had been enough, and then there was the fight against the living dead. If the fact that Kiba had stayed with them wasn't bad enough, it was all the yelling he did. Naruto knew that he had no room to talk because he was quite loud himself, but Kiba was a different story. He'd really need some sort of medicine for headaches when this was all over.

* * *

Ino brushed her blond locks out of her cerulean orbs and smiled. The view from the balcony was quite nice and she wondered why anyone would want to leave this place. She sighed and closed her eyes as a soft breeze blew by ruffling her honey scented hair. 

Her small fairy wings flapped giddily in the nice weather, and the pixie was certain that this was the first time she'd ever experienced nice, yet quite cool weather. The sun shone brightly and their wasn't a drop of snow falling from the sky, just magnificent rays that were cast down from the heavens.

What surprised her the most was that all of the people that had been stationed here said that this type of climate was common. She dropped her head onto her folded arms and smiled. When this was all over, she'd bribe Shikamaru to stay here and away from poverty.

* * *

Shikamaru threw his bow and small bag of arrows beside the rather large bed. In his hands was a letter from King Asuma. He didn't really feel like opening it since that would ruin his perfect day of cloud watching. 

He opened a window that sat before a small desk. The wind flew inside chilling the warm atmosphere and the sun's bright rays lightened the dark room. Sitting down in the desk chair he opened the parchment.

_Shikamaru,_

_You did well in your previous battle and I'm quite confident you'll do as good in your next. You're exactly like your father. So loyal to his country and fellow mankind. He died with honor to protect your mother from the vampires that were most likely being ordered by Orochimaru. I know that killing him is something you've set your mind on and I admire that. For this reason I am to give you this. Cherish your family and country and live with glory._

_Yours truly,_

_King Asuma_

Shikamaru opened the package that had arrived along with the letter. Inside was a locket that looked rather old and was slightly tinged with rust, but beautiful none the less. The top had a topaz mounted on it, shimmering in the light. He opened the side of it to reveal a small picture of his family.

They were all smiling. His mother shone with happiness, which he couldn't recall quite well when she was ever happy in his life except for those rare moments in which he'd do something good. His father had a goofy grin on his face as he held up a small version of Shikamaru in his arms. Then there was the elf-boy himself. He looked quite confused as to why everyone was so happy, but he followed along with his other two family members and bore a smile as well.

Shikamaru placed the locket around his neck. With a smile gracing his tanned face he sighed. "I promise you, Father. I won't go back on my word and I will make the world better." The brunette stared at the heavens as a few clouds rolled by. "You will see to it that I do keep my end of the bargain won't you, Mother?" As if getting approval from his parents, Shikamaru rolled the paper back up and stuffed it in one of his bags. No going back now.

* * *

Ten-Ten wrapped up her stinging hands and picked up her bag. The punching back had been beat enough already and she was happy she actually found something to unleash her fury on. The white color was stained by her blood from hitting so hard, signaling a 'well done' to the brunette. 

She retied her hair into buns and brushed her bangs out of her face. Her feet were already sore from her last practice on the bags, but all in all she had done a good job in training. But she still couldn't stand the fact that she had to have help form the Hyuuga boy.

Did that mean she really was weak as he had said? Was she that pathetic? Shaking her head to dismiss the negative thoughts, the girl stretched her arms over her head and relaxed them afterwards.

He was really strong she had to admit. A well-toned body and a very handsome face. Silky black hair that looked as if it would feel so fine if she were to touch it. A stubborn attitude that would drive anyone to insanity. He'd slightly turn a pale shade of pink if he were to be outsmarted. He'd train himself to be better if someone were to defeat him in battle. That's what she liked about him.

But who was she kidding. Even if she did have some sort of thing for him, which she denied ever having, he still wouldn't go for her. He'd want a girl who "knew her place" in the world. She wouldn't fight for what she believed in, rather she would whine to get her way. And Ten-Ten wasn't any of those things. But maybe she should try to see if she could spark his interests. It was worth a shot.

* * *

Neji placed the sword back into its place by his side, finishing his sword practice for the day. His skills had improved ever since his spar with Ten-Ten. He would never admit it to anyone but she was quite the fighter. 

She had an accurate aim with weapons and could his the most vital of places without even so much as thinking about. But in other areas she was lacking. Hand-to-hand combat might have been her specialty and she could rival even people like Kakashi or himself for that matter.

Fighting with weapons such as swords or sticks was something she needed to improve. She'd get herself killed if she were to one day need those type of skills. Maybe he could teach her how to properly wield a sword and teach her offensive attacks and defensive maneuvers. She wouldn't like the idea so much and neither would he, but they had to be prepared for everything in the next battle. They were fighting for their lives here.

* * *

Sakura fumbled her way through the dark hallways, wishing that someone would have the decency to put alight in this place. Then again she didn't blame them. The are itself looked as if it wasn't used for a long time. 

But there was one room that was lit up at the end of the hallway. With her catlike skills she tiptoed silently up to the door and pushed it open slowly. Nobody was in the room and dust had gathered on shelves and other places.

The neko looked at the center where mural was painted perfectly. A large fan colored red and white was directly in the center of the picture. Words she couldn't understand were carved into the stone and angel feathers graced the picture which confused her. She'd ask Sasuke later.

A blue cushion sat on the floor and candles decorated the short steps leading to the mural. She rested her knees on the cushion and sat in a daze glancing around other areas of the room. On a plaque in front of her read the words: In Honor of Those Who've Fallen. So it was a small shrine dedicated to the fallen ones who'd helped out a great deal. It looked nobody had been praying for a while, so Sakura decided she would pray to the gods for a moment.

Her fingers intertwined in front of her chest. the jade stone around her neck sparkled in the candle light. Her eyes closed as she thought about all the ones who had died protecting them. She even decided to pray for those who had lead them on.

Hana and her willingness to place her love for Sasuke before her own life. Danzou and his greediness that lead to his own death and the deaths of many others. Dosu who had only been following the snake's twisted ways. The werewolves who'd risked their life to stand up against Itachi's army. The Uchiha clan that wasn't really expecting the attack by their own relative. The Nara family that was tormented for years by Orochimaru.

She opened her green orbs after she was finished. But she decided their was others that she needed to pray for. "I wish for the heavens to be with my friends in their next battle. Keep everyone safe. Take care of Sasuke and make sure he comes out alive after all of this."

* * *

Sasuke rolled over on his back in the bed. Itachi knew better than to force him into a few selected rooms. If he was to go anywhere other than his room in the base he had to have a guard. And that annoyed him to no end 

He couldn't escape for their were two highly skilled guards below his window. Two stood outside his door and they'd follow him everywhere he went. What the hell was up with Itachi? Was he that paranoid as to not let Sasuke leave? Sasuke was sure to have a word with his brother later. He didn't like the fact that he also had to live with his brother for the time being. Some sins couldn't be forgiven and Itachi's were far from being ever justified.

And the fact that Sakura's room was in another wing of the hideout entirely. He had tried hard not to think about it. These kind of things never appealed to him before, but now he was questioning his sanity.

He'd been pacing his room just a few minutes ago trying to sort out all of these things. Here he was, one hundred and seventeen years old and just recently began to lust after someone. Lust. He was not certain that was what the feeling was but it was the only thing he could think of that fit the situation.

So what? He'd said he loved her, but he wasn't willing to say that thing again, so he labeled it as "stupid hormones are acting up and it just so happens that my neko friend is very, very hot". Sasuke ran a hand through his raven locks. Any other time he would have slept, but ever since that nightmare in the forest he wasn't so sure anymore.

Had he really let his family down? He was only eight and he wasn't even a full-fledged vampire with all of his strengths at the time! They couldn't blame him for their deaths, could they? They were his family and his mother once told him that no matter what he did, he was her son and she loved him. That was the first time anybody had said they loved him. After her death, Sasuke blamed it on her being in love with her family and her willingness to protect them.

What about Hana? She was a really nice girl and had saved his life that time. Well, actually she'd saved it more than that. She was completely and helplessly in love with him. Or so she had said. If she were still alive, though, it wouldn't have mattered in the slightest. If he was to be king and he needed to seal the treaty with the werewolves kind, then he would have married her. Sakura would have been out of the question and she could go back to where she was from. But he would miss her…

And as it was in his dream, no one could compare to Sakura. She was just a person you'd never forget even after only seeing them for a few seconds. From her smile to the sparkle in her eyes. He had very inch of her memorized and every detail he'd just so happened to see was filled into perfection. If he had told that to a female they would have said he was a pervert. If he told that to a guy like Kakashi then he'd be considered to be following in the ninja's footsteps. That was out of the question.

But he wasn't some pervert or a middle aged man that read porn. The way he saw it was flattery. It wasn't like he'd went as far as to take notice of her breast size, which he knew was a lot larger than Hana's… not that he was looking at either of their chests, but…

Sasuke rested his head on the pillow that lay neatly at the beginning of his bed. Obsidian orbs blinked shut for a moment then blinked back open. He really needed to start forgetting her and start planning the future of his people. He needed to take ideas that Oro-bastard had in mind and the things that his own family ruled by. He wanted to go down as the vampire king who had come along way to help his kind out. Even if he might not be Sakura who's by his side.

* * *

Itachi looked over the reports of their battle. Danzou was killed by the hands of Sai. That was good. Out of Orochimaru's 10,000 men, Itachi's group of about 5,000 had managed to successfully kill around 7,500 of them. But he had also lost quite a bit. Half of his men had died in battle. 

Orochimaru was most likely expecting the battle. This didn't faze Itachi. The snake had been missing a lot of the meetings, brushing it off by saying that the perfect army was being trained. Itachi had brushed it off at the time but had been slightly suspicious about what he was up to.

He knew that Sasuke didn't entirely trust him either. But if he convinced the neko that he was good then Sasuke would believe what she said. The power she had over his little brother. The Uchiha were supposed to be a proud vampire clan that ruled over their race with an iron fist. Not some love struck kid that followed a cat around like a little, lost puppy.

Itachi glanced sideways at the picture on his bedside table. Walking up to the small frame, he lifted it and grasped it tightly. When this was all over, maybe him and Sasuke could be on actual speaking terms. Not that they didn't talk, but he didn't want business affairs be the only time he'd have a chance to talk with his little brother.

A lot had happened in the past one hundred and nine years and he really did want to get caught up. His ideal image of the future was him and Sasuke getting together like old times and argue with fake anger but would still be punished by their mom because she thought it was real.

He smirked. He'd also want to know what Sasuke thought about the Haruno girl. His brother seemed rather fixated on her as Itachi had noticed. Maybe they could take the time and discuss these things because Sasuke really needed help when it came to the opposite sex. If everything went perfect, which Itachi knew deep down would never be…

* * *

"Lord, might I ask what you are planning to do at this time?" Kabuto asked as he looked up at the snake like man. The sickening yellow eyes glowed and his mouth curled into a wicked grin. "I plan on making Sasuke come to me. These nightmares I give him will be too much for the poor boy. He'll begin to believe that the only way to cure his suffering is to seek me out. I just convince him that his brother and friends aren't really there to help him." 

"In other words you are…?" Kabuto stopped after he let these words out. He eyed his master and waited for him to respond. "I am manipulating him. The first dream was just a test. The neko saved him that time, but the dreams I place in his head will become more intense until they start to inflict real damage on his body. If he doesn't seek me out then he will end up dying by the images he'll see, but I won't spoil that for you."

The white haired man rose to his feet as he queried, "So, what will you do afterwards?" Orochimaru shook his finger at his right-hand man. "Now, now. All in good time, Kabuto. It's a surprise that is worth waiting for."

* * *

"_Oh, Sasuke!" Sasuke looked around the small cathedral searching for the source of the voice. A giggle was heard from behind a large velvet curtain. He pulled back slightly to reveal the girl who had almost killed him in that one nightmare._

_She twirled a long, brown lock around her index finger and smiled. She wore a long black dress, that had a zipper that reached to her midsection, and went down to her bare feet. "Sasuke, you've been a good little boy. Do you want your reward for being so..." She snapped a whip in her hand that left a large red mark on her white skin. Sasuke took a step back into the wall._

_Hana stopped mid-walk only a foot or two away from him. There she continued her sentence. "For being so damn hot. You're driving me fucking insane and I want you so bad." With every word she snapped the whip against her palm. And as the words: "I want you" came out of her mouth, the Uchiha could feel his palms grow sweaty._

_She was a mere few inches away form his face now. She leaned forward to kiss him, but instead smirked. Her left hand went to the zipper and tugged it down to where it ended. Sasuke's throat grew incredibly dry by the action. What the hell was happening? The Inuzuka female brought his face into hers forcefully and began to nibble at his lower lip._

_But as she continued to kiss him, the Uchiha heir couldn't help but begin to kiss her back. He twirled her around so she was against the wall and he was the one in control. Sasuke was getting into the feeling of it all and he began to hungrily search the girl's mouth. That was until he could feel eyes from others on him and Hana._

_He turned to look at a row of pews in the church, completely filled by friends and other cat humanoids like Sakura. With better look he could see Naruto near the alter and his mouth agape. Itachi was also in a state of shock as he sat at the very front. His ears registered some of the words the people were whispering to others._

_"I can't believe he would do that!" "His fiancée was such a nice girl." "The whore he is with now is from the Inuzuka clan." "The girl deserves better than that!" "The Inuzuka heiress and the Uchiha heir, a match made in hell." "That's where they belong." "Sakura is too good to be treated like that by someone she is in love with."_

_"What the hell?" Sasuke queried scanning the people in the room again. His eyes went back to where Naruto stood. The cerulean eyes of Naruto shifted to the floor avoiding Sasuke's onyx glare. He heard something drop to the floor and noticed that they were beautiful pink and yellow tulips._

_He looked up to the owner of the flowers to find emerald orbs watering in front of him. "S-Sakura?" She glared at him as tears fell down her face. The white strapless dress and the flowers in her arms. Was he getting… married? To Sakura? But Hana…_

_His attention shifted to the werewolf that was checking her reflection in the mirror. The lipstick she wore was slightly smudged and the Uchiha absent-mindedly wondered if he had lipstick on his lips too. Hana zipped up her dress while walking to Sakura. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Inuzuka at her next words._

_"I guess you're just less desirable. You can't keep a man interested, sweetie. Better luck next time." Hana turned back to Sasuke and blew him a kiss before walking a little bit more and disappearing completely. His gaze then went back to Sakura._

_She had something clenched tightly in her hands. When she looked back up, her eyes were glaring at him. "I hate you! Why did you do this to me? I thought you felt something for me!" After saying these things she took the item and threw it rather forcefully at his chest. He caught the item and looked at it as many of the people and Sakura left._

_It was a beautiful ring with shimmering diamonds encircling a large emerald. It was an engagement ring. Inside a few letters were carved into the ring which read "To HS with love- UH". It all pieced together quite nicely. All of the people in the church was their families and friends. It was their wedding day._

_Hana was there to mess everything up. She had done this so Sakura would get hurt. Sasuke pocketed the ring and felt the presence of another person. It was the blond mage who he had chose to be his best man. His cerulean eyes were filled with rage as he punched Sasuke at the corner of his mouth. "Rot in hell, bastard." Sasuke's head hit the ground and the world around went black._

* * *

Sasuke jerked upright in his bed, breathing heavily. Another dream. Unlike the other, this one consisted of him cheating on Sakura. On their wedding day of all times. Hana acted as if nothing happened. 

He clenched the covers around him and watched as red dripped form his mouth and onto the sheets. He threw the covers off of his body. The cool air pricked his bare chest, and the cold floor surface chilled his feet.

Walking into the bathroom right next door, Sasuke grabbed a rag and wet it before wiping his mouth. Were the dreams he was having really taking effect? It had felt entirely real to him. The first dream he had come out unscathed. This second dream though, he had received the actual punch Naruto had sent to the side of his mouth.

He exited the bathroom and then opened the door to the hallway. He stepped outside, not bothering to button up the red jacket he'd place on himself before leaving. The guards outside his door were dozing off which he really enjoyed the fact he had lazy people to watch for him. Now he could get some much needed privacy elsewhere.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked at the ground as he walked. He really wished at the moment that he could see his reflection. That way he could cover up the new injury on his face and nobody would question the mark at all. The Uchiha stopped when a pair of feet came into view.

Obsidian orbs glance up to be greeted by sleepy green eyes. Her pink locks were tied into a ponytail but some strands worked themselves loose to frame her face. Temari and Anko must have lent her some new clothes as they got her original outfit cleaned. And Sasuke had to admit, the sight was pretty sexy.

The top was kind of loose and white. The flannel pants were a dark blue color with white clouds. She looked so innocent in the outfit which appealed all the more to Sasuke. She yawned before greeting him. "Hi, Sasuke, what are you doing up?"

He shrugged and waited for her to move out of his way, but her eyes must have adjusted to the cut on his mouth. "Oh, Sasuke what happened to you? There's a big bruise on your cheek!" She almost toppled him over as she came forward for a closer inspection. He didn't feel like having her on him at the moment. Especially ever since his hormones started to act up and that dream he had.

Sasuke flinched when she poked at the infliction he'd received in the middle of the night. She then began searching his mouth for any other injury and Sasuke took this time to get a better look at his friend.

He really couldn't believe that Temari or Anko had anything like this. They mostly wore black, red, or an earthly color like dark green or brown. The green stone around her neck fell right above her chest, which was the only thing his eyes seemed to linger on for a while now. Unconsciously he fingered the stone, gaining Sakura's attention.

She didn't seem pleased by the action, but her expression wasn'tmad either. She was more so silent and a little shocked by his action. The raven haired vampire let go of the stone and it went right back to its respective place. He then noticed how close their lips were at the moment.

The neko fidgeted a moment or so before she closed the gap between them. She raked her nails against his bare chest softly, blushing slightly as she did so when she realized he didn't have a shirt on. It wasn't long before she was against the wall with Sasuke kissing her back forcefully. She could tell he was about to deepen the kiss, but someone interrupted.

"Sasuke, there will be plenty of time for that later." Came the strict voice. Sasuke glared at the red head who had disturbed the boy's make out session. Gaara just crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk forming on his face.

Emerald orbs flickered to the neko trapped against the wall by the angry Sasuke. Gaara nodded to Sakura and turned his attention to the Uchiha heir. "Itachi wants to speak with you about a few things that are going to be happening during this next little battle." Sasuke sighed as he replied, "Little…?" Gaara shrugged. "It's little to me. His army is pathetic and I don't really have much of a struggle against amateurs."

Sasuke turned back to Sakura who blushed scarlet. He leaned back and gave her one last kiss and smirked when she squeaked. The Uchiha turned from the flushed neko back to Gaara. The onyx orbed boy walked off with his friend leaving Sakura to drop to the floor. "What the heck just happened?" she asked herself as she blew back her bangs.

She brought her knees close to her chest and rested her head upon them. Did Sasuke really feel something for her? She supposed it was mostly due to his "clan restoration" deal he had going on. The neko moved her head so she felt the back of her skull against the wall. Things were getting a little too complicated and she was beginning to hate it all. What would Shikamaru say at a time like this? Oh, yes. Troublesome…

* * *

**A/N: Aha! Another chapter finished. It's going quite well actually and I'm really happy. It might begin to get a littlebit dirtierlater, but I assure you that it's nothing that would make the story bump up to a rating of mature. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please send them in! Well, read and review!**

**Sweet Bliss**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ripple Effect**

By: Sweet Bliss

………

Sasuke leaned against the wall as Itachi paced in front of him. "We need to double our armies and hold our defenses near our base. That way we will have the upper hand in the battle, no matter if our army is smaller than his." The younger Uchiha glanced toward Gaara and Anko. They were nodding in agreement with Itachi's plans.

The dark eyed boy glanced at his older brother. What was he rambling on about? Sasuke hadn't paid attention to what had been said. This wasn't his strong point. He was more of the act-on-impulse type of guy.

"Sasuke, what do you think?" The boy snapped his head up to the trio that was eyeing him. "I.. uh-" He was cut off as the door opened revealing Temari and Kankuro. "Gaara, sir. We have reports that Orochimaru might be in the base!" Itachi furrowed his brows.

How could Orochimaru be in their base? Guards were stationed everywhere. Security was tight and there wasn't any weak point in their building. Then he remembered that Orochimaru could take on the form of someone else. "Damn it," the king cursed and ran out of the door.

Sai and Choji entered afterwards to report, "Orochimaru is in the east wing!" Anko nodded to them and turned to Sasuke. "Stay on guard and keep away from Orochimaru. That is an order!" With that Gaara and Anko left with their subordinates.

Sasuke frowned as he slammed the door shut. Like he cared what they said. But then he remembered. "Sakura is in the east wing. Shit!" The boy opened the door quickly and ran off to where he was sure Sakura was.

* * *

Sasuke glanced around the area. Nothing seemed out of place, but he could feel something strange around him. "Sakura!" he called out but no answer came. The whole place was deserted. He walked a little farther and reached Sakura's room.

He opened the door to reveal the girl was no where to be seen. "Damn it." He turned around to see a tall figure in the middle of the hallway. "Why, hello, Sasuke.," the man said calmly. "Where the hell is Sakura, Oro-bastard?" The yellow eyed man tilted his head to the side. "Do you honestly think that I took your doll? She is of no use to me at the moment."

Sasuke clenched his fists and rushed forward. Orochimaru dodged the blow that was aimed for the side of his head and he caught Sasuke's right fist. He then grabbed hold of the left one that was still in the healing process. Squeezing the broken hand gained a cry of pain from the Uchiha.

Orochimaru let go of the throbbing left hand and grabbed hold of Sasuke at his neck. "I see that those nightmares you are having are taking a toll. Ready to have another?" The snake smirked when he heard the gasps escaping Sasuke's lips. He threw the boy down into the floor, knocking the heir out cold.

* * *

_Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as he registered his surroundings. He sat up in the bed… Wait. Why was he in a bed? A knock on a door near him pulled his attention away from the cushiony mattress. An old lady entered the room with a big smile on her face. "Well, Lord Sasuke, you shouldn't be sleeping in. Your lady awaits."_

_Sasuke threw is legs off the side of the bed and was about to stand until… "And, sir, might I suggest putting on some clothes. You and the lady had quite a night." Sasuke looked at the lady confused until he understood. He blushed bright pink and fumbled for an outfit._

_Sasuke was praying that it wouldn't be Hana. The Uchiha had decided a while back that she was aggravating him. He was hoping that it was someone he could put up with. Maybe the cherry blossom that he was lusting after._

_He walked a little bit down the halls and stopped when he reached the balcony. Sitting on the railings edge was the pink haired neko that had been driving him crazy. She spotted him outside the glass doors and motioned for him to come near her. H opened the door and walked over to the girl._

_She smiled when he was closer and placed a small kiss on his right cheek. "Sleep well?" she asked brushing some of his bangs out of his face. He nodded and smirked. "Just a little exhausted from last night," Sasuke said slyly. The girl turned a dark shade of crimson and punched his shoulder playfully._

_She placed her forehead against his. "It's not my fault you have so much energy," she teased silently. Sasuke grabbed both of her hands and whispered in her ear, "Well, we can just try it again tonight." The cherry blossom stepped down from the railing with a teasing smile on her porcelain face._

_She walked passed Sasuke slowly and tauntingly. She was near the door when she turned around and blew him a kiss. The Uchiha leaned against the railing watching her until he finally said, "Why wait till tonight?" With super speed that was bestowed upon him by his demon heritage, the raven haired male appeared before his wife. He lifted her up bridal style and was about to carry her off to do what he wanted to do for so long, when someone interrupted._

_A guard stumbled into the area badly injured. "T-there's an… intruder in the western… w-wing. They've started a fire and… have k-killed many in the castle." With the words out of his mouth, the man collapsed. Sasuke gently placed Sakura back on the ground. He ordered more guards to where he was._

_As he was about to see what was going on, he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Please, be careful. You don't know what strengths this person has, if they're even human. Come back to me safely," the female pleaded her eyes watering. Sasuke pulled her to him in an embrace. Even if this was another of those dreams and even if it turned out to be a nightmare in the end, he still had to comfort the girl in front of him. Chances are that this fairy tale ending wasn't ending after all and it would end up tragic. Letting go of Sakura, he left with his guards to where the trouble was._

_Reaching the place of turmoil, Sasuke immediately recognized the person destroying everything. "Kabuto," he said coldly gaining the white haired man's attention. He smiled to him as the fire roared behind him. "Well, if it isn't the king. What honor I have in getting to speak to you again, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke felt something push him against the wall forcefully, gaining a sickening pop from his back. In a matter of seconds, Kabuto was before him with a tight grip on his throat. The raven haired male looked at the embers that danced around the room._

_Kabuto took out a long blade and jammed it into Sasuke's stomach. "This is the most efficient way to kill you. Slowly so the blood will drain from every vein, then the fire will torch your lifeless body leaving you to crumble in ashes." Sasuke struggled to get the sword out of his abdomen but it wouldn't budge._

_The white haired man smirked. Red liquid ran down the blade and dripped into the floor. Sasuke began to cough from the fumes of the flame, but blood oozed from his mouth and he began to choke. "Don't worry about your wife, Sasuke. She'll be perfectly fine with me, whether she wants it or not." As if on cue, a scream echoed in the castle._

_"What are you doing to her?" Sasuke inquired giving up his struggle. The white haired vampire turned to the younger man. "It wouldn't really matter if I told you, seeming as though you're going to die soon anyways." Sasuke glared as he stated, "I'm a vampire. You can't kill me this easily."_

_Kabuto chuckled. He took his glasses off and pocketed them. "No, Sasuke. You're not… such a pity no one ever told you until it was too late." Another scream entered the room. Sasuke lifted his arms up and clamped his hands over his ears. "Stop it!" he ordered as more blood left his mouth. "She's quite beautiful. But you would already know that, wouldn't you? Too bad you never got around to tasting her…in your own reality. Oh, well, I'll do it for you."_

_Kabuto laughed again as Sasuke dropped his arms to the ground. He'd lost too much blood already. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm not strong enough," he whispered as his eyes shut for the last time, forever._

* * *

"Oh, my! Is he going to be okay?" "I don't really know, he's lost too much blood." "Is there anyway to stop it?" "He seems to be injured on the inside." "Well, fix it!"

Obsidian orbs blinked open to see almost everyone looking over him. He sat up but fell back down because a surging pain in his back. "What the hell happened?" he inquired his eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights overhead.

Gaara was the one to speak.. "Sakura found you in a puddle of blood outside her room. She brought you to us and then passed out herself. She's a little squeamish plus she had to drag you all over the castle to actually find us." Sasuke looked around the room for any signs of the pink haired neko.

"Where is she now? Did something happen to her?" he asked trying to cover the panic in his voice. "She's asleep next door. We couldn't leave her in here with all of the blood leaking from your body," Itachi said as he walked in from outside. Sasuke frowned. He really needed to see her right now. He needed to see if she was safe. Anko sensed this and she reassured him that she hadn't been hurt at all.

Why did the dreams only inflict pain upon him. Why didn't anyone else get hurt. Why wasn't the castle half burned? Sasuke sighed. This was all too confusing and the nightmares kept getting more intense. He could have actually bled to death if it weren't for Sakura.

Itachi eyed his younger brother. In a strict voice he said, "Sakura says that you seem to be hurt every time you fall asleep. What exactly is going on?" Everyone's attention shifted from the two Uchihas. Sasuke glared at his brother. "Nothing is happening. I just had a run-in with Orochimaru."

The older brother then said, "I need to speak with Sasuke alone." All of the people in the room nodded and went outside, throwing worried glances to each other about what they could do to each other when alone.

"Sakura said this started in the forest and that you wouldn't wake up when she called for you. Orochimaru was no where to be seen." Sasuke was going to talk to Sakura about this when they let him out of the infirmary. "I'm a heavy sleeper and there weren't any wounds other than the ones I had received earlier," Sasuke stated icily. His older brother pounded his fist on the bedside table cracking it. He then hissed, "But just now you were bleeding to death because you had a run-in with Orochimaru. But there were no cuts and Orochimaru doesn't have enough power to inflict internal bleeding like that!"

When no reply came from his brother, Itachi sighed. "We're worried about you, Sasuke. Sakura was completely scared that you were going to leave her." Sasuke looked down at his hands that sat atop the pure white sheets. Sasuke then whispered, "I don't know what's happening. I just…" Itachi placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just rest, Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura tiptoed out of her room into the one next to hers. The body lay on the bed and his chest pumped up and down rhythmically. She shut the door quietly and walked towards her friend. "Sasuke," she whispered leaning towards him. Her mouth was inches away from his and she felt like closing the gap. And just as she was about to, obsidian orbs opened.

Her face grew warm and she moved away quickly. Sasuke propped himself up slowly, a painful look on his face. Sakura cleared her throat to calm herself down. "Did the doctor figure out what was wrong?" the neko asked fidgeting under his gaze. Sasuke nodded saying, "Tsunade managed to stop the blood flow slightly and healed the wound. I have my bottom two ribs slightly cracked. I've felt better."

Sakura smiled and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "That's good. You scared me completely." The raven haired boy blinked from her sincere face back to his shaking hands. "Sasuke, are you cold?" she asked worriedly jumping from her seat. The Uchiha shook his head no. Sakura sat at the edge of the bed and swung her feet back and forth.

"Sakura, if I were to leave, to betray our friends again, would you… hate me?" The emerald eyed girl was silent for a moment. Then she sighed. "I guess I wouldn't hate you, but I'm not sure that I could ever trust you again." The Uchiha heir drooped his head and queried, "If I asked you for a favor that would change your life forever, would you do it?" The neko furrowed her brows.

She was growing impatient and he could tell by the air surrounding him. "I just… You're the only one that could help me with this, but…" Sakura scooted closer to him as she asked slightly irritated, "What do you want, Sasuke? I'll try my best to help you." The Uchiha forced a smile on his face. "I need someone who can-" He was cut off as a lady entered the room.

"It's time for me to check up on…you…" the woman said eyeing the two on top of the bed. Sakura blushed crimson as Sasuke remained stoic. "Hey, Tsunade. I see that you aren't drinking as of yet," Sasuke said to the lady. Tsunade shrugged. "It's not time for the real good bars around to open."

The large busted woman walked over to the bed. "I was going to have to wash these sheets anyways," she mumbled overlooking the scene before her. The neko got what she meant as she embarrassedly stated, "It is nothing like that! W-we… nothing happened." The blonde raised her brow a smirk on her face. "If I hadn't interrupted something would have happened, am I right?"

Sakura looked from Sasuke back to Tsunade. "Uh, I'm going to find Ino," she said and hopped off the bed quickly. Tsunade turned and watched as the girl hurriedly escaped from the room. "Some girl you've got," the older woman said adjusting her top. The Uchiha leaned back into his pillows without responding. "Tsunade, can you help me get out of here?"

The female eyed her patient. "What do you mean by that?" The raven haired boy then said, "You're the only one that can say I've completely healed." The tan skinned female then sighed. "And what do you plan on doing?" The nurse waited for the stubborn male to answer. "I can't tell you, but it has to do with Orochimaru. I have to find him!"

Tsunade didn't say anything to what he said. Sasuke figured she wouldn't and would probably tell Itachi about what he'd said. "Give me one day. I can get all the things you'll be needing and your equipment. You're on your own from there and I won't take any responsibility in this." Sasuke nodded to what she said and thanked the older person. One day for him to finally tell Sakura how he felt.

* * *

Sasuke stealthily walked down the hallway avoiding all guards. Everyone thought that he was in his room resting like Tsunade had said. Tsunade wasn't happy to do this and he knew it, but he had no choice. He had to talk to the snake bastard about these dreams he was having. And he had to make sure Sakura was willing to fulfill this little request he had.

Reaching the wooden door that was slightly opened, Sasuke lifted his hand to knock on the door. It opened slightly to reveal the cherry blossom after the third knock. She turned to him with a smile and said, "Hey, Sasuke, are you feeling better?" He nodded and walked over to her. She was facing a mirror and was slightly disappointed to find only herself in the reflection.

She turned to look at him. He was looking around her room and made an observation that her room wasn't as big as his. Sakura stood from the small chair she sat in and went over to Sasuke. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You seem a little… distracted." The obsidian orbed boy glanced downward towards her. What he was planning on doing couldn't be awkward. It had to be something between them and wouldn't affect their relationship.

"Sakura," he said silently bending forward to her face. She was used to it by now, but couldn't help not flushing bright pink. She filled in the gap between them with a brief kiss. She looked up at him. "Hmm? What is it, Sasuke?" He trailed his finger down from the side of her cheek to her neck. There he bumped over her collar bone towards the top of her shirt.

He then said, "I want you to be mine and only mine." The female in his hold blinked quite confused. "W-what!" Sasuke smirked, his eye lids covering his beautiful black orbs. "Simple. **You** will be **mine** by daybreak." Sakura wasn't quite getting what he was saying. "Remember the favor I asked? This is it…" The neko was pretty sure that if he hadn't been so hot or so intoxicating, then her sensible side would've objected. But that was the way Sasuke was. What he wanted… he got one way or the other.

* * *

Sai leaned back in the leather chair, holding the old book in his hands. Ancient text and prophecies of their clan. "Find anything interesting?" The raven haired vampire glanced up at the woman propped against the doorframe. He nodded to her and glanced back down to the old book.

"Cold shoulder. Ouch!" Anko walked nearer to him. She sat herself on the table and looked over the books on the desk. "The Vampire-Werewolf War that took place 1,500 years ago. The human rebellion, the elf-human treaty, and the human-werewolf peace treaty. What's with all of the history going on?"

The black haired male looked up. "I'm reading about the wars that occurred and the tactics that our generals used against them. I'm also reading into how we lost and how we won by determining their strategies. You didn't assign me as your tactician/strategist for me to just sit and do nothing." Anko laughed softly. "Well, I guess you're right. This is pretty smart."

Sai nodded not looking up. Anko sighed to herself. "Sai, in our next battle… do you really think we stand a chance? Our troops quickly dispersed in the sneak attack, then the battle with Orochimaru, and he can quickly make his army larger with his powers." Obsidian orbs glanced up to meet hers. He half-smiled, as much as he could offer, as he said, "We have Lord Itachi with us. And Gaara and you are our best two captains. With you three and the support of King Asuma, I don't think we have anything to fear."

* * *

_"Let me out!" Sasuke cried, pounding his fists into the wall as he called for someone. "Damn it!" he cursed sitting down on the ground. "Another one of these fucking dreams. I'm on to you, Orochimaru! What do you want from me?" He screamed as it echoed in the small cell._

_A chuckle reverberated from the walls somewhere distant. Then the voice said, "Only what is best for you. You've noticed that the pain in your dreams happens to you. You also know that I'm the only one who can stop this madness, right?" The Uchiha glanced around the dark cell. He nodded and as if Orochimaru could see him the voice stated, "Then we will have to make a deal."_

_The obsidian orbed vampire glanced around the dark room. All of a sudden the area turned to that of a field which resembled the one he'd been in with Hana. Except now it was a vast plane of dark green with a variety of flowers sticking up. The night sky was painted in the horizon with soft non-puffy clouds sailing by. A crescent moon finished off the picture alongside quite a few fireflies that danced to their own rhythm._

_"Why do you make these scenes, Orochimaru? Is there any point as to why you do it?" Sasuke asked as he glanced around for any sign of the snake man. An outline approached him and he suspected it to be Orochimaru. "Do you not like it, Sasuke?" He was surprised to see a smiling neko before him. Orochimaru was playing games with him. Sakura wasn't really there._

_The neko dropped to her knees and began to pick the pale blue flowers that were near her. Sasuke eyed her carefully until Orochimaru spoke. "This time, Sasuke, you won't suffer from any type of physical pain. I plan on crushing your hopes, dreams, and…love." With those words spoken, the snake-like man was gone._

_His boots crushed the plants and weeds that stuck up as he made his way toward Sakura. She hummed to herself softly but he could clearly hear her. She held up a bouquet to him saying, "I wanted to see you one last time. I had to tell you goodbye and I thought this might be a good present. That one is called 'love-lies-bleeding'! Isn't it pretty?" So, Orochimaru knew the types of flowers and their names._

_Orochimaru must have read his mind as he said, "I looked that one up just for you. It fits, don't you think?" Sasuke watched the next scene unfold with some sort of confusion. A man walked up behind Sakura. He couldn't make out his facial features or anything else because of the heavy cloak he wore._

_The unknown man wrapped his arms around the neko pulling her to her feet. She giggled happily as he leaned in forwards to plant a soft kiss on her lips. The Uchiha felt a searing pain run throughout his chest. So much for no physical pain. Sakura smiled at the man and waved Sasuke goodbye as she vanished with her new lover. The vampire glanced down at the flowers, easily spotting the one Orochimaru had picked out for him._

_"Alright, Orochimaru. I'll work for you… just make the pain stop." The scene dispersed leaving Orochimaru and Sasuke face-to-face. "I'm glad you decided to join me. You've suffered enough already," Orochimaru reassured with a sincere smile on his face. Sasuke looked down at the ground as Orochimaru placed a comforting hand on the younger male's shoulder. "You don't deserve that type of treatment."_

* * *

Kabuto shifted his glasses up, a smirk gracing his features. He understood now as to what Orochimaru had planned. Sasuke was suffering from countless amounts of physical pain. That wasn't the thing that was going to kill him. If he hadn't agreed to help Orochimaru, Sasuke would've died from all the emotional and mental pain the snake had been placing in his head.

Orochimaru was clever. But he had been around for quite a while and had been experimenting with these kinds if things with countless test subjects. Some had survived like Yamato, but they were no doubt living in fear in case Orochimaru returned for his pawns.

This is why the white haired man was not surprised to see his master enter the building with the young Uchiha heir following close behind. "Lord, you have returned. Why hello, Sasuke." The younger vampire nodded to him but didn't utter anything. Orochimaru looked at his right hand man. "Get everything ready. I expect in around two months that you will have everything completed for the transformation. Now excuse us, I have to train Sasuke for the time to come." The white haired man bowed to his superior and bid Sasuke a farewell, earning a slight nod from him.

* * *

Sasuke looked out the window in his small room in Orochimaru's base,. He began to wonder about the events of the night before. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it because that wasn't it at all. He had enjoyed it and liked how she squirmed underneath him.

Thinking about how she traced random designs across his chest drove him crazy. Remembering the way she had moaned out his name made him horny. Sasuke raked his shaking right hand threw his ebony locks. Even if he did agree with Orochimaru and those nightmares were gone, it didn't keep him from thinking about Sakura.

He shrugged away any thoughts of regret and sadness when he left with Orochimaru. It wasn't like anybody would care that he left. Itachi would give up the throne to Sai. Naruto would be happy to see him gone. And Sakura would leave all thoughts of him behind and head back to her own home. They wouldn't miss him… would they?

* * *

"Lord Itachi!" The said man looked up from his business matters toward the area the sound came from. Gaara and Anko also looked up just in time to see a frantic neko burst through the office doors. She paused to catch her breath giving Itachi the opportunity to ask what was going on.

The neko dropped to her knees in front of the three vampires. There she cried, "I can't find Sasuke!" Itachi frowned and walked over toward the cherry blossom. "What do you mean? When did you last see him?" The three watched her face glow bright pink as she answered, "L-last night."

Anko glanced at Gaara with a raised eyebrow while Gaara just smirked. The Uchiha helped the girl stand up and queried, "Do you remember his last words to you?" The neko shook her head no. But then she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Will you please help me find him!" Itachi turned to the other two.

Gaara then spoke. "Sakura, can you please try to remember what he last said to you?" The female nodded as she began to think. "I think he said something about stopping those nightmares, but I don't really know for sure…" She trialed off as Anko uttered the word, "Orochimaru."

Itachi cursed under his breath. "Orochimaru is planning on using his secret weapon to control Sasuke. If we don't find out where they are in just a few weeks then Sasuke is as good as dead." Sakura gasped.

She didn't want this to end. Sakura was completely in debt to him. He had saved her so many times, and she had trusted him. The neko was in love with him, and she wouldn't let that dumb snake take Sasuke away from her. Especially what happened the night before.

Sasuke was so sweet, so gentle. He had taken away her virginity and that was something special. He made her feel like she was something precious. That she wasn't a useless weakling like so many others had said. But she still wasn't sure if she could have competed with Hana. Then she remembered. She had never asked Sasuke what the markings on the wall meant. Maybe she should ask Itachi sometime soon while they're trying to find Sasuke.

* * *

"What the hell is that moron thinking! Damn it!" Naruto yelled punching the walls angrily. How come every time he thought things were going to be alright again, Sasuke goes and messes everything up? Hinata watched him silently from behind.

Naruto gripped hold of his staff. Then he threw it against the other wall, cracking the oak wood it had been made from. He sighed as he dropped to the ground. "Hinata, I bet you think I'm insane, huh?" The Hyuuga shook her head no and sat beside him. "You're a wonderful person, Naruto," she said fighting back the stammering she had once been accustomed to. The boy smiled as he stated, "Yeah, right. If I were so wonderful then why do I continuously let Sasuke hurt Sakura?"

Hinata hugged her friend shyly. She then whispered, "She knows what she is doing and she trusts that Sasuke has a reason for all of the pain." Naruto caved in to her hug as he buried his face into her shoulder. Hinata rubbed his back and said, "We will find Sasuke. And when Orochimaru is gone, then we can live happily again."

* * *

Ten-Ten dodged the oncoming blow by swiftly bringing her sword against his. He smirked at her antics and dodged her hit by moving aside. She looked frustrated and a little tired from all of their sparring. He, himself, was also quite worn out by their non-stop fighting, but it was all worth it.

She had grown used to sparring with him. It was like a routine now, except they didn't argue as much now. The Hyuuga was quite the warrior and he did live up to his name. He had helped her grow stronger as she helped him do the same.

Lost in her thoughts, Ten-Ten didn't see Neji's blade knock hers out her hands until it was already done. Surprised, the brunette tripped over her own feet and landed painfully on the ground. She flinched when she felt the tip of Neji's blade lightly brush her neck. She might be down but she had a trick up her sleeve.

She spun her legs around tripping the Hyuuga. He landed on his back much to the female's satisfaction. She pulled out the small kunai knife she'd "borrowed" from Kakashi. She straddled his waist and smirked triumphantly as she held the kunai against his peach colored throat. Brushing back some of her chocolate colored locks, the girl bent forward so that her face was inches away from her opponent.

Upon instinct Neji propped himself up on his elbows and closed the gap between himself and the female. She was a little surprised, but then relaxed in the kiss. It wasn't expected but it felt right to the both of them. They broke apart seconds later as Ten-Ten asked, "What was that for?" Neji just shrugged and said it was a "spur of the moment" kind of thing.

They heard a sigh escape somebody's lips and both jumped apart. Standing a few feet away was Kakashi shaking his head. "I really don't understand. One moment you want to bite off the other's head, then you're making out on the ground." Ten-Ten looked at Neji with a smile as the boy returned it. Maybe, Kakashi was better off not understanding.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Ino called for her best friend. Where was he? She opened the door to his room and smiled. Covers wrapped around his small frame and his face snuggling against a pillow. She tiptoed over to his bed. Brushing her fingers against his cheek earned her a mutter of "troublesome pigs…"

She giggled to herself. Why was he dreaming about pigs? She leaned closer to his face but was surprised when he abruptly shot up, pinning her to his bed. A lazy smile made its way up his face and his eyes gleamed with mirth. The pixie pouted cutely to her elf friend, but he didn't let go. He leaned forward to her face, his breath tickling her face. "You're too troublesome for your own good," he mumbled out as he placed a light kiss on her lips. With a another smile he laid back down into the bed.

Ino sat up and glanced at her smiling friend. A blush adorned her peach colored skin as she playfully punched him. "Shika-maru!" she whined as she snuggled against him. The elf cracked one eye open and glanced at her. "What?" he asked sleepily. She leaned in closer to him until her face was buried into his neck. The dark haired boy glanced at his female friend. He then got his answer. "That was a sorry excuse for a kiss."

Shikamaru propped himself up in bed and watched as she surfaced from his covers. "Oh, really?" he asked wondering what she was planning on doing. She smirked as she said, "Yes, this is how it's done." She closed the gap and placed a gentle, semi-long kiss on his lips. They broke apart seconds later and the elf asked, "How exactly are you an expert on this type of thing?" She just shrugged with a smile.

* * *

Orochimaru watched from above as his vampire troops trained for the upcoming battle. He had already taught Sasuke a few moves and sparred with him. The boy was living up to his family name, which pleased the older male entirely.

Before long, Sasuke would be under his control and that woman wouldn't be able to do a thing. He would order Sasuke to destroy her, and the boy would follow without hesitation. Then Orochimaru could kill Itachi and dispose of Sai and Gaara, who would most likely take throne after their king's death.

And when everything was done, the snake would kill anyone who apposed him. He'd finally take back what was rightfully his. Sasuke would be his angel of death and destroy the whole world, while he molded the scarred earth into the way he saw fit. The people would have to obey his kind and acknowledge that they're a waste of flesh and blood. No one would dare destroy his dream. He, however, will destroy them…

………

**A/N: Okay. Another chapter down, one or two to go! I'm glad you all have enjoyed reading this and have supported me since the beginning. This story has come a long way. Anyways, enough with all this sappy stuff. When I finish this story be sure to check out another story I'm in the midst of writing. It's entitled "Dare" and is a major love triangle between Neji, Sakura and Sasuke. It won't be posted until later and I'll tell you when in my profile! Love ya lots!**

**Sweet Bliss**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ripple Effect**

_By: Sweet Bliss_

………

The sun sank below the horizon ending another day of training for Sasuke. How long had he been away? Around two months, but it felt like it had been longer. The mornings he trained he could think of nothing but his task at hand. But when the nights came, she was all he could see.

He hadn't seen her since that night and he was trying hard to forget it. Just a little longer and he could forget them all. He could finally forget her. No more dreams of that night. No more getting that lustful feeling back from thinking about that time. No more of this at all.

But would that really help at all? Wasn't he, by doing all of this, a coward? Isn't he just running away from everything? Was he so terrified as to if those nightmares would come true? Wasn't he being conceited as to think that he might be the only one hurt by his actions?

Watching from inside his room, Sasuke traced the path of a falling star. What did Sakura used to say? Make a wish and it would come true. Then there was the part that if you told then it wouldn't come true. Well, he didn't really believe the whole thing but he wished anyways. Maybe it'd come true. There was always a chance of it happening and it not happening.

He stepped away from the window slowly, his eyes never leaving the night sky. He had to get to sleep, tomorrow he had to wake up early again. But for some reason he couldn't find it in him to sleep. He then remembered a song Sakura used to sing to him when they were back in the village.

_**Watashi nara, daijoubu**_

Sasuke yawned as he rested his head on his pillow. Maybe if he could at least remember the rest of the song he'd be able to fall asleep. Maybe if he remembered her, then it'd be okay?

_**Isogashiku shiteru kara**_

Eye lids shut over ebony colored eyes. Spiky raven locks fell onto his milk white face. Maybe tonight, he could enjoy a peaceful sleep without the disturbances of nightmares.

* * *

Sighing to herself, Sakura brushed back the locks of pink that fell into her line of vision. "Maybe you should call it a day, huh?" The female looked around to see Itachi standing three feet away from her. The cherry blossom moved away from the front gate of the hideout reluctantly.

Over the two months that had gone by, it was no secret what had gone on between the Uchiha heir and the flower. A dead giveaway was the slightly round bulge she had received due to the life from growing inside her. But it was embarrassing at first when all of her friends found out. Especially when the clueless Naruto pestered her about it.

Itachi eyed the girl. She looked a little fatigued from her constant worry over Sasuke and the thought of having a child in seven months. The older Uchiha began to concern for her health since she ate little now, even with the fact she should be eating for two, and had somehow lost her glow.

But her words betrayed how she looked. "Maybe tomorrow, and he'll be here. Sasuke will be back." She gave the Uchiha a bright smile and her whole face lit up. She was quite strong even at a time like this. He admired her optimism.

* * *

_**Ganbatte iru yo**_

Hinata sat in her new bedroom, just beside her friend's. Sakura had been moved to Sasuke's old room so she wouldn't be so far away from everyone else. Hinata also had voluntarily moved so that she could be close if Sakura ever needed any help. Only a thin wall separated them and Hinata was beginning to regret it. The words Sakura sang in the sad melody bled through and Hinata couldn't help but feel horrible.

**_Sou, yakusoku shita kara_**

The words were hopeful, but the way they described the current situation was what made it heart wrenching. There was little faith in the subject of bringing Sasuke back. What little there was had been provided by the love struck Sakura and the vampire's best friend, Naruto.

_**Demo kyuu ni, nakitaku naru keredo**_

Maybe she should go over into the next room and comfort her friend. Would Sakura be grateful that someone was still there to hear what she had to say other than Naruto and Sasuke? Probably, but Hinata didn't know what to say. She hadn't been through everything the cherry blossom felt. The Hyuuga placed her head on her knees as tears streamed down her face. There was only one thing that she could relate to that resembled Sakura's love for Sasuke. The Hyuuga felt the same way towards the blond mage just a few rooms away.

* * *

TenTen screamed inside her pillow. What the heck was that pampered Hyuuga thinking when he kissed her? Was he trying to get under her skin? Sure it had been two months, but her brain was about to explode from thinking about it. She hadn't even talked to him normally since the incident. The girl pounded her fists on the bed repetitively. Why did he have to do that? "Spur of the moment" her ass.

"I hate him," she mumbled into her pillow. Sitting up in her bed, TenTen sighed. Her long chocolate locks had fallen loose from the buns she wore regularly. The female raked her hand through her hair untangling some of the mocha strands. Training wouldn't do any good at the moment due to the fact he'd be there.

Talking to Ino wouldn't be beneficial, for the girl would ramble on about things that didn't matter to the brunette. Hinata was sweet girl, but way too similar in looks and that would bring her back to Neji. Sakura stayed in her room mostly or helped out in the search for Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba were too loud. Shikamaru was too lazy. Choji only worried about food. Sai and Anko had there own thing going on. Shino was way too creepy.

Gaara and Itachi were working on plans to retrieve Sasuke. Temari and Kankuro weren't exactly the people you'd expect to carry on a decent conversation with. Tsunade had people that needed her care. Rock Lee was her last hope. But somehow, she didn't dread talking to him one bit.

* * *

Ino leaned her ear against Sakura's bedroom door. The fairy's eyes were downcast as she listened closely to the words. Sakura was taking it well, although she rarely left her room. When she did, the cherry blossom always went to Itachi who also feverishly worked to find his brother.

_**Kimi to wakarete kara**_

The fairy slumped down against the door. Her baby blue eyes watered. Sakura was the one that made the decision for Shikamaru and Ino to be with them. But the first few things Ino had said to her, were the meanest things she'd ever said to anyone. Sure the cherry blossom had fought back, but then dropped it completely with a smile. Even now, though, Sakura would just smile.

_**Subete ga kawatta mitai de**_

And now, there was no more laughter from the girl. Even when there was a laughter, it was for show. Naruto was the only one that she ever really joked with. He was the only one who could make her smile now. It was all Sasuke's fault and there wasn't anyway the pixie could change it. No taking it back after it had already happened.

* * *

Anko signed the pieces of paper and sighed. "I'm sorry, Lady Anko, but some of us have families we need to worry about," one of the men said as he bowed before his superior. "Don't worry about it, I understand," she said politely motioning him out of her office.

Out of all her troops, most of the enslaved humans were begging to leave. She thought that it was fair enough, now that everyone wanted to side with them just to keep Orochimaru's plans from happening. The slaves had already helped out enough and been long overdue for leave, besides they did have people they loved.

She wished she could be like that. Live happily, fall in love, and maybe die with that person you loved. The only way she could live happily is if she were to kill Orochimaru herself, but she knew Itachi and Sasuke were the ones who had to do that. The only way she could love was if there weren't all these rules. And the only way she could die wasn't with the one she loved. She'd die on the battlefield with a stake to the heart. How romantic.

Glancing out the window and into the darkened night, she saw the only person in this whole place she actually cared for. The way he really didn't show the emotions he felt or one should feel. Sai had been her friend for a while now, or as close to a friend that one could be. Brushing back her dark bangs she smiled. She'd go to hell and back just so he'd maybe someday smile back to her. A true smile, not the forced and fake ones he always portrayed, but a heartfelt smile.

* * *

"**_Toori sugiru kaze no nioi mo. Chikatetsu no zattou mo_**," Sakura sang to herself as she sat atop the desk in her room. Her eyes were glued onto the silent night sky as tears raced down her porcelain cheeks. Fragile hands slightly brushed against her lower abdomen as a new life grew inside. "_**Machigai ja, nakatta yo ne? Kasaneatte ita setsunasa mo subete. Ima wa mada, omoide to yobenai**._"

Soft jade orbs closed and more tears formed along her eyelashes. Her throat was dry and scratchy like it had been every night for these past two months. The only thing she did was sing this song. Sasuke had told her once that it might of held hope but it was too depressing for her to sing.

'Maybe he was right. All of this was pointless. If he had loved me then he would've stayed.' Her conscience told her over and over again. 'You're strong, and Tsunade did give you the option of abortion. Do you really want to have his child and be reminded of him every single day for the rest of your life?' Her mind was screaming for her to be logical but her heart was still begging for her to continue believing in him. What should she follow: heart or mind? Oh, she wished that she could be less gullible and hopelessly romantic. But some part of her _did_ want to have this child- _his_ child.

"_**Kuchibiru ni nukumori ga kienai uchi wa**…_" she trailed off and decided not to finish this song. She'd sang it enough and waited for too long. She had to face it without tears, he wasn't going to come back like he used to.

The next time they met, she wasn't going to cry for him. She'd always love him, but this was his last chance. Either he'd come back and stay with her, or he'd come back and live without her. But… was she willing to leave him forever if he did choose to be with out her?

* * *

"Hurry, Kabuto, hurry. It has to pull through. There is only a little time left."

* * *

Itachi slumped in his chair as he eyed the picture. "Damn it, Sasuke. What the hell were you thinking?" His blood red eyes blinked away from the picture to his window. "Itachi?" a small voice came and he turned his attention to the pink haired neko whose eyes were downcast. The vampire lord straightened his posture as he allowed her to sit down before him.

"What is it?" he asked trying to fake the sympathy he felt for her. Here she was, carrying a child- _Sasuke's_ child- as a favor to her love. Her fingers intertwined with each other as she said, "I want- I don't want to wait for him anymore. I want to be the one that rescues him for once."

The Uchiha king was slightly surprised by how determined she was. "Well, you might be able to help us," he said as his Sharingan orbs darted across her face. She flashed him a small smile in gratitude. "But… whatever you do. Try not to be rash. You have another life to worry about." Sakura nodded and stood from her chair. Thanking her love's brother, she turned and left.

* * *

Naruto removed his hat from his spiky hair tiredly. He'd been trying to cheer up Hinata earlier, but it was no use. He was curios as to why she had become gloomy all of the sudden anyways. Maybe she was sad that Sakura was stuck with a bastard's child. Naruto knew that if he were Sakura, he'd be crying up a river. Who'd want to give birth to Sasuke's kid?

Okay, so maybe if he was one of the random girls that had a thing for the young vampire, then maybe he'd want some kind of relationship with him. But he wasn't one of those girls, and thinking about it confused him. He was Naruto, who was sick and tired of the bastard running away from everything like a coward.

"Stupid bastard," Naruto muttered his blue eyes becoming cold. He was really wanting to bring the vampire back. Number one, he wanted his longtime crush, Sakura, to be happy. Number two, he wanted to kick Sasuke's ass. Number three, so he could kick his ass harder than ever.

But this whole ordeal with Sasuke was getting on his nerves. He had other tings to worry about. It was pointless to cheer Sakura up, the only way she'd be happy was if Sasuke came home. He really wanted to make Hinata happy again. Her smile brightened his day way more than the sunshine ever could.

* * *

Neji sheathed his sword as he sighed. Training wasn't as fun without TenTen around. He had to admit that he had begun to look forward to sparring with her on a regular basis. He assumed, however, that she was shocked by the kiss two months ago. Even if it had been a while since it had happened, he also had to admit he was a little nervous. They hadn't sparred in those few months ever since that day.

The Hyuuga was confused by his actions also. He merely brushed it off that day as it being upon impulse. He didn't really want to kiss her, did he? He ran a hand through his dark locks. Maybe he could find her in her room. He needed to make sure that the kiss hadn't affected anything between them.

Neji nodded to himself in agreement, which was ridiculous to other soldiers' eyes. But he found a logical way to get out of this mess. He just did it because she was right there at the time. He had no intentions of a relationship and that he wished for them to return to hating each other. It made his life more interesting that way.

* * *

Moonlight streaked across Shikamaru's face, disturbing him from his nap. He was surprised that Ino hadn't already barged in and talked nonstop about unimportant subjects. Sitting up in the chair, he realized he had dozed of on some of his own work.

He had been helping strategize ways to break into Orochimaru's lair without causing a disruption. He stretched his arms above his head as he looked at his bed. Bundled up in his blankets lay his fairy friend. She wasn't her small version much to his relief, knowing that he'd probably crush her without realization.

Her blond locks splayed across his pillow and eyelids covered her light blue orbs. Shikamaru might have not had very much interest in other girls, but Ino was one of a kind. The elfish boy smiled as he went to place a short kiss on her cheek. Maybe being with her wasn't as troublesome as he had believed it to be.

* * *

Sai stifled a yawn as he read over the books on his desk. He had to do something to pass the time, and this was all he could think of at the moment. But it was hard to think since the stupid grandfather clock was ticking too loudly.

He had managed to get rid of Danzou, but he was still slightly dissatisfied. He wanted more than the pleasure of knowing that he had killed the man who promised him lies. The young vampire was over the fact that he'd never rule over his race. But what could he be missing?

"Sai, you really need to rest," Choji said as he stood from a nearby desk in the library. Sai looked up to meet the larger male's eyes. "I'll turn in shortly." The auburn haired Akimichi nodded to him and turned to leave. Sai then spoke out to Choji, surprising them both, "Choji… do you fell somewhat incomplete?"

Choji faced his friend and knitted his eyebrows together. "What do you mean 'incomplete'?" Ebony locks fell over the slimmer male's eyes. "Just… forget that I mentioned it." Choji placed a hand on Sai's shoulder as he said sincerely, "You'll find out what you are looking for, Sai. I'm sure that you will."

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the dusty glass windows of the hideout. All was quiet for these few tranquil hours as Sasuke made his way through the corridors. He didn't hear the chirping of birds that he had been so accustomed to before he left his friends. Should he really consider them friends anymore? They were just mere acquaintances now, if not enemies.

"Was it really wise… to leave them?" he asked himself aloud, expecting no answer. But he then got a reply from Orochimaru's right hand man. "Of course it was. Itachi killed your family. Itachi was also responsible for the death of your beloved Hana." How many people had died just because of those he had met on his quest to kill Itachi?

Kabuto smirked as he saw Sasuke clench his fists. His eyes were shielded by the glow reflected by the sunlight, so Sasuke could not be sure as if he was sincere about it or not. "Just think about it, Sasuke. If it weren't for Itachi then all of your most cherished people would not have died." The Uchiha's onyx orbs flashed to the pale yellow and the curse seal started to make its way across his face. "You're right," he hissed out as Kabuto smirked.

* * *

Neji sighed. TenTen was not in her room at all. Where could she be? Maybe Lee knew. After all the mermaid was a good listener with helpful- if not odd- advice. Nearing the pool area, Neji heard some laughter. Assuming it was TenTen and Lee, he stayed hidden so as to not interrupt. and hear what they were talking about.

"He just kissed me, and brushed it off like it was nothing!" the female said as she relaxed her feet in the cool water. Neji clenched his fists. She still hadn't let that go and it had been eight weeks! He saw Rock Lee brush her hand softly and slowly. The Hyuuga deemed the movement to be an intimate gesture.

Where the hell was that mermaid getting off touching her like that? Neji curse himself mentally for letting it get to him. But still, TenTen went to the dark haired boy for advice, not to be hit on! "Maybe Neji is insecure about his feelings," the male said his bowl-cut hairdo matted down to his face form being in the water.

"Insecure about my feelings? Fuck this," Neji said aloud, startling the other two in the room. Neji stomped over toward TenTen and dragged her away from the mermaid… uh man. "What the hell is going on, Neji!" TenTen screamed at him when they were out of hearing distance. The Hyuuga folded his arms over his chest and said, "Maybe you should tell me."

The female bit her bottom lip and glared at the man. "Well, I just went to Lee to talk, something that I can't do with you.." She was about to continue but Neji cut her off. "Then why couldn't you have gone to one of the females?" TenTen shook her head and shoved passed the guy who had kissed her not too long ago. "I don't really have to tell you. Goodbye, asshole!"

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Itachi asked as he overlooked the countless of people who were willing to fight for them. He saw Tsume and the werewolves, the human race, the vampires, Lee's people, some elves that Shikamaru had rounded up, and King Asuma's own soldiers and other neighboring places. Everyone was here to help kill Orochimaru for good.

He then caught the eyes of the people who were there to bring back Sasuke. Sakura was in the front along with Naruto, both had determination flashing in their eyes. Itachi nodded to them and turned around to face the blood colored horizon.

Tsume's people were already on there way, followed by the humans. Itachi waited until the Sasuke rescue team was right beside him to start walking out. They were so determined and he wished Sasuke wasn't so hard headed. The boy had great friends that were risking their own lives just to bring back the vampire prince.

"Sakura," Itachi called out to the neko. Her emerald orbs landed on the king as she turned to him. "We'll bring him back. I know we will," the Uchiha spoke, his black orbs softening. Sakura nodded with a true smile this time.

* * *

The snake man smiled wickedly as one of his soldiers told him of the incoming warriors. So Itachi did have a soft spot for his little brother. The pale man couldn't wait until they saw the new Sasuke. "It's time, my angel of death, for us to rule over this cursed place. Test your new strength on these pathetic fools who are headed our way," Orochimaru spoke as he watched his creation step into the room.

Black boots softly stepped onto the marble floor, a dangerous aura spreading throughout the building. Long cloak fluttering with every step the male took. Spiky black bangs framed his milk white face. Light gray orbs stared lifelessly around the large room. A smirk etched its way onto his porcelain skin as he said, "As you wish." As the words eased their way off his lips, Orochimaru's smile grew wider. Then the man whispered to the reigning vampire king as if he were there, "Itachi, your making a mistake even coming here. Sasuke belongs to me now, and you can't save him now…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**A/N: Well, I know this was pretty short, but I have a new story that I'm writing on. I would really like if you all would read it and review. It's called "Crossing Borders" and my profile contains info on it. The next chapter is the last. Oh and the lyrics in this were from the song "Are Kara" by Mikuni Shimokawa. The translation can be found at until the last chapter then. Any suggestions should be left in a review and I'd greatly appreciate it! Good bye. Read and Review**_

_**Sweet Bliss**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ripple Effect**

By: Sweet Bliss

………

The Last Sunrise

………

"Shit," Itachi cursed to himself as a barrage of arrows and other sharp objects rained down upon the group. The Uchiha didn't know how Orochimaru had already known about the planned invasion. He was sure that no one had betrayed them and informed the snake-like man of their plans, but Itachi had no other theory to put into play at the moment.

Sharingan eyes scanned the area, he sensed no one that worked for Orochimaru in the dull green leaves. "We fell for a fucking booby trap," he hissed to himself as realized that he had just walked into Orochimaru's traps. "I would have thought you'd be better than this…" Red eyes widened at the sound. Itachi recognized that voice, but something was different about it.

"Not even going to say hi to your little brother? Not that it matters, you can greet me later and we can test this new power I have." Sasuke. His voice was much calmer and more confident than it ever was. No feeling behind the words. They sounded so hollow coming from the younger Uchiha. "Damn it, Sasuke, where are you?"

Itachi could feel green eyes turn to him, even through the mass of leaves and weapons. By now the trap had ended, leaving some of his army in a pitiful state and the rest injured barely. A chuckle resounded through the forest, one that held no emotion and sounded somewhat creepy. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Sakura kept her eyes on the ground as she walked in-between the two blondes, Naruto and Ino. Worried sky blue orbs of the young fairy glanced at the girl's facial features only to see tears stinging at her eyes. "Sakura," was all Ino said as the girl turned to her with a smile. The mage placed a gloved hand on her slim shoulder as she turned to him a with a smile also.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me," she whispered to them both her jade orbs brightening up, just a little though. Naruto and Ino returned her angelic smile, but didn't exactly believe that she was okay. '_Please, let us get to Sasuke before it's too late,' _Sakura prayed as she stared up to the heavens where dark clouds had accumulated.

* * *

Kabuto looked towards the young Uchiha heir with a growing frown. That smirk was wicked, as if he knew something bad was to happen before anyone else. "What's wrong, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked, even without turning around he could feel the eyes of the older male.

The white haired vampire kept silent as he watched Sasuke turn to him, those pale black orbs staring into his own. "Nothing is wrong," Kabuto finally managed to spit out, his black eyes narrowing at the 'angel of death'. Sasuke nodded to him, his eyelids covering those lifeless orbs that seemed to stare right through you. "Well, that's good. But if there is, you won't have to worry anymore soon enough."

* * *

TenTen really didn't feel like even looking at the arrogant Hyuuga at the moment for the events that had happened earlier. Rock Lee was slightly confused by the way Neji had been treating him, but TenTen reassured him it was nothing. Chestnut colored orbs turned their gaze only to lock onto pearl ones.

She was ready to hit the Hyuuga but paused when she noticed that it was Hinata. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata. I thought you were someone else." The younger girl smiled at her and nodded, clearly understanding what she was saying. The weapon mistress only turned crimson when Hinata stammered out, "He t-tends to get o-overprotective of those w-who he cares f-for."

The dark haired girl excused herself and walked a little faster to catch up with Naruto. TenTen sighed as she ran a hand through her brown bangs. Just thinking about the guy was making her a little ticked off. "Um, TenTen?" What was it with people and them startling her?

Her brown orbs looked at Rock Lee who only smiled at her. "I was wondering that if, and when, we get back… Would you like to come with me for a little celebration dinner, just as friends?" His tanned cheeks heated up and his eyes were averted elsewhere. She placed a hand on his shoulder and answered, "Sure, Lee, I'd love to."

* * *

Neji couldn't believe his pretty pearl eyes. What the hell was she thinking when she said that? What could bushy brows -no offense to the guy since Neji thought he was okay- offer her that he, **_the_** _Hyuuga Neji_, didn't have? There she was, though, agreeing to "join" Lee on some "celebration" dinner.

That was when his hand shot out and grabbed hold of hers, pulling her to his side. Lee noticed and turned to them, a bewildered look on his face, but faced the other way when Neji glared at him. TenTen's look was furious but the Hyuuga didn't seem to notice. He thought she looked even better when she was pissed.

"Like I said before, Hyuuga, keep away from me," TenTen said threateningly her eyes flaring. The male just ignored her warnings of staying away as he asked, "What are you doing agreeing to go on some date?" He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she had a disbelieving look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing eavesdropping?" She snapped back at him, not caring if she gave way their position to the enemy. Neji placed a hand on his heart as he retorted, "I prefer calling it overhearing." The brunette just faced forward, her eyes on the road. "Well, you still have no right butting in."

The Hyuuga's eyes went downcast immediately, a frown making its way on his face. "It's just that I- oh, never mind," Neji said, wiping away a few wisps of raven locks from his face. TenTen sighed, she had already gave up hope that maybe he did have some feelings for her. Then suddenly an onslaught of weaponry hailed down upon them. Only an hour earlier had the first attack begun leaving their troops tired, now there was another.

"TenTen, move!" she heard someone cry and seconds later found herself pushed to the ground. When brown eyes snapped open she saw Neji with a large knife embedded into his shoulder and others defending themselves. "Neji, your wound," she said softly as she watched him guard her and himself.

His white orbs locked with hers as multiple objects dug into their skin. She blocked a few of the items and crawled quickly toward her wounded partner. Why hadn't she been on her guard? Then the Hyuuga wouldn't be injured with his blood seeping onto the ground below. "I'm sorry," she whispered out as the trap died down.

Neji smirked as he stated, "No need to be sorry. I'm just trying to make it up to you for what happened earlier." Chocolate orbs softened as she watched the male topple over into her arms. "Let's make camp here and tend to everyone's wounds," one of the mission leaders called out to the struggling group. Were they ready to take on such foes?

* * *

The new Sasuke, much more intimidating than the old Sasuke. Itachi kicked the dirt beneath his feet in disgust. Whatever happened to the boy who hated blood? The one who'd kill those around him, but regret it soon afterwards? "Sasuke…" he voiced his name, his voice sounding like that of a father.

It seemed as though Itachi was the closest thing to a father he had. It was ironic that the person who had grown up with you as your brother, killed your own parents, and then you end up considering yourself -the murderer- the father figure now. "Thinking about him, as well I see." Ruby orbs met with concerned pools of pale green. Gaara. Sasuke's once-upon-a-time friend, that was until Itachi had killed his family and tore the best friends apart.

"He sounded so…" his words trailed off leaving Gaara to finish it. "Bloodthirsty." The older vampire nodded, stoking the fire with a stick. The red head sat down across from his lord a small frown tugging at his lips. "I feel sorry for her, though." Two pairs of eyes caught sight of the little neko, so fragile and yet so strong. Her weary eyelids had closed over her emerald depths, letting them rest until morning. Her hands protectively sitting atop midsection, a new life stirring inside her womb.

"She's determined and obviously doesn't want anybody's pity," the Uchiha said, propping his chin on his palm. The moon no longer was shining with the borrowed light it held. Dark, storm clouds had blocked it, and Itachi was sure that they'd still be there by tomorrow morning. "I'll take watch now, along with some of our men," Gaara said with a reassuring smile on his face. Although he wanted to protest, Itachi gave in and bid the male goodnight, knowing tomorrow would be the final battle.

* * *

Orochimaru stood form view as he watched the blood scatter amongst his marble floor. The battle had begun and he had yet to deploy his prized possession in the battle. Sasuke had kept quiet, not knowing what his master planned, but was sure that he'd get to have his fun later. Kabuto stood opposite Sasuke, his brows knitted in confusion, confused by Orochimaru's actions.

"Kabuto, get everything ready and send in the others." The order was silent -barely above a whisper- and Kabuto sensed some excitement in the older vampire's hushed words. Sasuke also seemed to have that same bloodthirsty glint in his eyes. He nodded and pushed up his glasses. What the hell was Orochimaru planning?

* * *

Sakura had snuck in around back, along with Itachi, Gaara and his siblings. Itachi had to settle things with the snake man and Sakura needed to find Sasuke. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were to eliminate anyone who got in their way. So far there hadn't been any soldiers, leaving Itachi suspicious. "Temari and Kankuro, I leave you here to defend this spot. I will go on ahead and look for traps," the red head said as he also suspected something was up.

The blonde and auburn haired vampires nodded to him and they leapt into the trees above, checking the place for guards and traps around that area, setting up their own traps as well. "C'mon, Sakura, we have to hurry," Itachi said, grabbing hold of the female's arm and rushing after Gaara. Soon both were engulfed in darkness and separated from each other as they wandered aimlessly around the back area of the hideout.

* * *

Sakura fumbled through a dimly lit hallway, already giving up her search for the elder Uchiha. "Sa-ku-ra," a voice taunted her, sending shivers down her spine. "Are you trying to find me?" It had asked her the question, so should she answer it. "Yes, I'm going to find you and kick your ass, knocking some sense into you so you'll come home."

A chuckle echoed throughout the narrow space and then said, "I have no home to go to." The neko kept on walking, the voice leading her the way. "You're wrong, Sasuke. You have a home, and it's with us." The voice grew quiet as it asked softly, "It's all a lie, you're just using me." The green orbed girl found a soft glow coming from the room at the end of the hallway.

"We're not using you, Sasuke, Orochimaru is," she said finally, opening the door to reveal a completely white room. Sasuke stood in the middle of it all, but he was so different from the way he used to be. "Sasuke!-" she screamed his name out, but when he turned toward her, she felt the room start to spin and fade away. "What the-"

Her words were cut off when she felt herself pushed against the cold wall, his hand placed around her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, but when she opened them it revealed the area where everyone was killing one another. She turned her eyes away from it all. "You don't want to see it, do you?" His words were sharp an cold. "If you had left me alone, Sakura, then this wouldn't be happening."

Tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks as she whispered, "No, Orochimaru would've killed us anyway and when he was sure he was to rule, he'd kill you." Sasuke's grip tightened around her neck upon her words, but she just smiled down to him, confusing him more. "W-why?" he asked, his now gray eyes gained a little of their color as he said the words. "Because… I love you more than anyone in the world…"

His eyes widened in shock, but his grip around her tightened a little more. "You're lying, no one can fall in love with a monster like me." Sakura felt her head going fuzzy and her breathing slow down. Sasuke loosened his hold, not wanting to kill her at the moment, but he kept a firm grip on her.

* * *

Orochimaru was having the time of his life as he watched Sasuke slowly kill the mother of his child. The Uchiha didn't know yet, which made it even more interesting. "I always knew you were a coward." The man turned around to face the eldest Uchiha. "I'm just enjoying the view, I want to fight the stronger ones. I'm waiting till the weaker ones die."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and stretched his arms out wide. "Well, Orochimaru, here is your match! It should be interesting." The snake man, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation, just nodded. His eyes shown with amusement as he drew his blade. Itachi, determination splayed across his features. " Fighting the king again? I feel so honored!"

* * *

"Anko, get the hell away from there!" A voice shouted out to her, distracting her from the oncoming attack. When it was about to strike, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited. But nothing ever came.

The first thing she saw was her black haired companion's back, and noticed that he had just killed the man. She was about to thank him for saving her, but he stumbled backwards and into her arms. He had been hit… near his heart…

"Sai!" she cried out, shifting his weak body in her arms. There were no soldiers where they were at the moment, leaving her time with her friend. His coal orbs blinked open ever so slightly, the stake that pierced the flesh around his heart containing the buildup of blood that threatened to spill. "H-hey, Anko," he said sadly as his hand gripped hold of the wood.

She stopped him from pulling it out, her shaky hand placed upon his. "W-why?" She had asked him, voice cracking up in between steady tears. She shouldn't have been sad, isn't that what the rules had said? No emotions should be shown for that would mess up the mission. He just looked up at her, his eyelids slowly giving, but he had willed them to stay open just to see her. Just to be with her for a little longer.

"I did it because… you're my best friend and I," he said stopping mid-sentence, unsure of whether or not he should continue. She silenced him though, vision blurring through her many tears, as she scolded him rather shakily, "You shouldn't have done that just to protect me." The raven haired male sighed as his hand gingerly touched her cheek. "I'd live unhappy forever if I hadn't."

She shook her head, the tears flowing freely now. "Don't leave me," she pleaded as his eyelids slowly descended. He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes and did the one thing she always wanted. He smiled for her. Through the blood and tears, he had managed a smile that held so much emotion. Then just as quickly as it came, it faded away, and Sai was gone.

Anko sniffled and shook his lifeless body. She didn't want to believe what had just happened. "S-Sai," she sobbed his name into his chest. "You were my best friend, Sai." She wiped away her tears and caressed his cheek. "I'll try my best to win this fight, for you."

* * *

Sasuke was having an inner battle with himself as he held onto the sobbing girl. Should he believe her? Was Orochimaru just using him to get what he wanted? Then he felt her hand wrap around his free one. She moved their intertwined hands to her mid-section and she smiled. "It's our child, Sasuke," she said trying to bring back the one she had fallen in love with.

She succeeded and slumped to the ground when he let go. "That bastard," he hissed under his breath as he dropped in front of her. His orbs locked onto hers, a soft smile gracing her features. "Sakura…" he whispered her name as she placed a slim hand over his gloved one. "You didn't know any better, Sasuke…"

He shook his head saying that he didn't mean to do it. He stood and watched as his brother and the snake-like man both fell from an upper level and onto the platform before him. "Orochimaru!" his voice cried out echoing through the bloody room. "Ah, Sasuke," Orochimaru said as he smiled wickedly.

The younger Uchiha stepped forward, Itachi wondering why Orochimaru wasn't shocked that his puppet failed him. "You think you can defeat me, don't you?" Sasuke smirked at the question as he retorted, "I don't think, I know." Itachi blinked back to Orochimaru, knowing all too well where this would lead.

"But with any injury I inflict upon you, it may lead to your death. Oh, but you didn't know that, did you?" The Uchiha heir sent him a quizzical look and Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke, you're not a full vampire. Itachi killed your parents before you were ready to become one completely… We all knew, but you didn't. You can live forever, but die like any mortal could."

Sasuke looked at his brother, his look clearly asking whether or not it was true. "He's not lying. I didn't want you to live by all the rules that were forced upon us," the male spoke out, his eyes to the ground. The snake bastard smirked and said, "But that's not all. You were to be given to me, they already had their heir to the throne. Just like the prophecy written in the Uchiha castle."

Sakura, who had been listening, then remembered the scripture that she had stumbled upon. Was that really what it meant? Sasuke seemed to be confused as he held onto his head. Orochimaru took this time to kill his failed project. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out, but Sasuke didn't notice until last second.

The only thing that came was his brother's body. He was alive, the wound not fatal at all, but that didn't keep Sasuke from getting extremely pissed off. He clenched his fists and his wings furrowed out, but not the same black, demonic wings he once had. They were now pure white angel wings, feathers fluttering about.

Orochimaru was the most surprised, not expecting this at all. "B-but this… this was not your fate!" The warriors had all stopped their fighting at the spectacle. "There's something you should know, Oro-bastard! People can change their destinies." With that, Sasuke grabbed hold of Orochimaru and flew him out of the hideout. Itachi helped Sakura up, who's neck was bruised from Sasuke's hold. "I guess you were the only one who could knock some sense into him." Sakura forced a smile on her face, knowing how this would all end.

* * *

Sasuke stumbled into the hideout, his wings yet to draw back inside of him. His bleeding body was weary from the fight, but he had won in the end. Now all that he needed was to see Sakura again. All his friends cheered him on, and Orochimaru's once faithful servants bowed before the winner. In the midst of all the celebration, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the half-hearted smile Sakura gave him.

Itachi gave his brother a small smile. Then he said, "When we get back, I'll get everything ready for your coronation." Sasuke nodded to his soon-to-be retired brother. The man patted the younger on the back and Sasuke was about to head toward Sakura, but Naruto jumped in the way. Sasuke watched Sakura slip herself through the thousands of celebrating people as Naruto talked animatedly amongst everyone else.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't set your dinner date with Lee until some other time?" Neji asked the brown-haired girl beside him. "I'm not going to set it for later, but…" Her eyes became dangerous and seductive as she trailed her fingers up the Hyuuga's chest.

"When I get back from that little dinner with Lee, you can have me all to yourself." Neji cocked his brow, and with a smirk nodded. Then he did what he longed to do for two months now. He kissed her, and this time he meant it entirely.

* * *

Shikamaru smiled to the group, his tired limbs glad that the war was over. He then turned to his pixie friend who just smiled in return. "So what do we do when we get back? Do we go back to our hometown?" Ino nodded but then asked, "But we'll keep in touch with the others, right?" The brunette nodded to the female and laced his fingers with hers.

"Hey, Shikamaru, good job!" Naruto called out as he pumped his fist into the air. The Nara just chuckled and said, "But I was nothing compared to you." The young mage just smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, we definitely need to keep in touch with them." The fairy leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. Now things could go back to normal. But were they ever really to begin with?

* * *

Naruto turned to the shy girl who stood behind him. "Hinata, it's finally over. I get to go home now!" At his words, her smile seemed to fade, which didn't go unnoticed by the boy. "What's wrong, 'Nata?" She shook her head, brushing it off as nothing, but he persisted. "I won't go if you don't want me to leave. That way I can see my favorite person in the whole wide world again!"

With his words, Hinata flushed crimson and stuttered out, "Y-you don't h-have to move on m-my account." The blonde shook his head with a goofy grin. "But I want to see you everyday for the rest of my life! I'd die if I didn't get to talk to you, you've really helped me out these passed few months."

Without an further words, Naruto had lifted the girl up and spun her around, only stopping to plant a short kiss on her lips. "I love you, Hinata," he whispered in her ear, and she felt fuzzy on the inside. Mustering up every ounce of confidence inside of her, Hinata then replied, "I-I love you, too." That earned her a warm smile form Naruto and another sweet kiss.

* * *

Sasuke had managed to make his way out of the crowd -thanks to his brother's help- and was now searching for the girl who'd brought him back to reality. The mother of his child, the girl who'd helped him so much, the one he had fallen in love with…

The Uchiha stopped suddenly upon realization. Hadn't he said it before? Yes, he knew he had, but this time he was willing to accept that fact. He walked through the doors, only to see her standing with raining pounding down on her. "Sakura," he called out to her, not sure as of whether or not she had heard.

She turned around to him he face void of any expression, a mirror image to his past self. "Sakura," he said, onyx orbs searching her face for some kind of reassurance. She held no love or kindness in her eyes. The cherry blossom just forced a small smile on her face.

The neko twisted her fingers together just above her abdomen. The rain pounded on the ground in its own rhythmic pattern. Heavy tension guarded by an eerie silence surrounded them. Neither one attempted to break it. A moment had gone by and she first to speak.

"Orochimaru is dead, I'm pregnant, and Itachi has left you the throne. Your dream -rather goal- has come true," she stated sadly, green eyes meeting black. He wanted to grab her hand. Hug her. Hold her. He found himself, however, not being able to do those things.

She turned around, her back to him. "Along the way, I decided that this isn't where I belong. I'll stay until the baby is born, then you won't have to see me again." Sasuke stepped forward, almost as if he wanted her to stop. Then he realized, he **did **want her to stop. "The rain washes away all sins. This is where we will begin again… without each other."

She began to walk away, and instinctively Sasuke's hand grabbed hold of her wrist. "D-don't… please, don't go." He knew it was uncharacteristic of him, but he didn't want to lose her. Not now, not ever. "You mean everything to me… I love you." Even though it was hushed and the rain had drowned it out slightly, she still heard it.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she stated, "I love you, Sasuke." His mouth, which was nuzzled against the side of her neck, twitched slightly as a smile struggled with him. "I don't want anyone else here with me besides you." And Sasuke meant every word of it.

**The End**

**A/N**: First off, sorry for any erorrs, I didn't get much time to edit. Secondly, I know it wasn'tthe bestchapter in the world(**don't flame me please**) but I really tried hard to get this done. It seems as though I kind of ran out of ideas, and I wracking my brain for every single possibility. It seems to be missing something, but I won't do anything else to this story unless you seem to think it needs another chapter. Despite me not liking it, I hope you enjoyed. I'd really like it, also, if you were to read my new story "Crossing Borders". It has plenty of SasuSaku-ness in it and a super scandalous love between Sasuke and another woman! gasps Well, read and review! Love you all!

**Sweet Bliss**


End file.
